Be my secret
by Dreamer101 ex oh ex
Summary: Clary lost the only one that was there for her no matter what, her mother. Now she's made to live with her father Valentine where she's put through obstacles that leave her bruised and scarred. Clary soon puts together the truth to why her mother left Valentine so many years ago but while doing so, it gets dangerous. Can a certain blonde headed boy save Clary before it's too late?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, first of all thank you for reading my story; I really hope you enjoy it :)**

******Check out my forum guys :) Its called 'City of heavenly fires role play.'**

**Lastly, I do not own these characters etc.**

Words can't explain the pain and the suffering I have felt over the past couple of months that I haven't been with my mother. The day I found out she had been in a car accident; I felt my heart crumble into millions of tiny pieces. In my mind, my heart assembled a puzzle; a puzzle that has had a piece go missing, making the puzzle unable to be completed. To this day, my heart still has a piece missing; I don't see how or if I'd ever be the same again.

I now live on the outskirts of New York with my father, Valentine and my brother, Jonathan in the family mansion. Things here are strict and the family environment I once felt when I was living with my mother has now vanished. My father is a really powerful, well-known business man and is well liked around the city of New York; but little do they know, this man is a snake and only out for money. My mother use to tell me about the dodgy dealing my father had done on the side when they were still together, I'm sure she told me this as a warning to never trust him. These past couple of months since I've been living with him and my brother, I've felt and seen him become stricter on me and my movements. I now know why my mother ran away, leaving Jonathan behind. She was pregnant with me and staying with my father would have left me with the same fate she would have had if she had stayed. My father loved my mother once, he was a loving father; but his strict, evil ways made my mother run. She knew there was no saving Jonathan because he was already so much like his father; so she did the only thing she could… she saved me.

BANG, BANG, BANG! I jumped into a sitting position suddenly awake from the loud banging that made the door of my bedroom move within its hinges.

"Get your lazy butt out of that bed now! Jonathan and I have been up for hour's now getting ready for tonight; when all you've been doing is being your lazy, selfish self and sleeping! Get up before I make you!" Dad yelled from the other same of the door.

Putting my feet on the cold, wooden floor I yelled back, "I'm sorry dad. I'm up now and I'll be out in a minute to help." I sat there for a second, suddenly asking "Helping with what exactly?"

"Do you ever listen?! I've got a very important dinner tonight with the lightwoods. If you miss this up for me, you'll get it. Got it?!" He yelled angrily. "Now get up!"

I heard his heavy footsteps storm down the stairs. I sighed as I walked over to my dresser and pulled out a pair of old jeans that had paint splatted over them and a shirt with a single dove on it. I quickly tied my long, curly, red hair up and raced downstairs before dad came back up here.

As I got downstairs, Jonathan walked with his long strides up to me laughing. "Oh boy, are you in trouble. You really were supposed to be up hour's ago but here you are." He said, laughing his cowardly laugh of his.

"Shut up, will you. I've already heard it from dad; I don't need to hear it from you as well." I started walking towards the kitchen to start the cooking that was needed for today.

Jonathan was right behind me when he stepped right in front of me blocking my path to the kitchen. "Calm down Clary. You know what dad thinks about your attitude."

I put my hands on my hips. "Let me think… He thinks I'm a lazy, selfish cow. Don't act like you care Jonathan, I can take care of myself," I snarled.

Laughing sarcastically he said, "Because you've done such a good job at doing so already haven't you. I'm pretty sure I heard you recently lost your only friend, Sam was it?"

"Simon," I snarled,

"Oh, that's right. Hey at least he was your friend for this long." He laughed.

Pulling the finger at him, I pushed passed him slamming the kitchen door as I do. I stormed into the kitchen grabbing out the ingredients I needed to make my mum's famous roast and sauce. My mum was an amazing cook but not as good as she was as an artist. Mum had many talents; she was my role model and the one I counted on to there for me when things got tough. Tears slowly ran down my cheek as the memories of my mum came back to me. The mother daughter days out and her speeches she gave me. The pain all was rushing back to me and the knowledge of knowing I was really alone in this world.

"You're such a baby. You're sixteen Clary, you need to grow up!" I looked up from the roast I was preparing for dinner to find dad staring down at me with a disgust look. "If you're mother had just left you here all those years ago, you would have been a much stronger lady. NOT a little crying girl." He said, harshly.

I dropped what I was doing then and looked sharply at him. "You know what, I'm glad mum took me away from you the moment she find out she was pregnant with me because there is no way in hell would I want to be like you!"

"What did you just say to me?" He yelled. The anger in his voice rumbled through the air. I was shocked but there was no way in hell I was going to back down.

"Mum was right about you! You're a snake, you only look out for yourself and only out for whatever you can lay your greedy hands on," I screamed.

Right then, the look on his face made me regret the words that spilled out of my mouth. Suddenly I felt the back of his hand connect with the side of my face. Shocked, I just stood there holding my face; he walked right up to me and looked straight into my eyes. "I want to make something clear, if you ever talk to me like that ever again, you'll regret it; trust me on that. Got it?" he said coldly. All I did was nod holding the tears in that seemed determined to escape.

"Good. Now get the roast ready; everything tonight has to be perfect!" He said coolly as he walked out of the kitchen like nothing had happened. I just stood there shocked with the fact that I was now living with a mad man.

**Hope you enjoyed the first chapter :) I'm currently working on the second so look out for it :)**

******Check out my forum guys :) Its called 'City of heavenly fires role play.'**

**Please review and tell me what you think :) **

**Just to let people know, I've added a wee bit more on :) Hope ya like!**


	2. Chapter 2 The guests

**Second chapter is up :)**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**Oh, and I don't own the characters etc etc etc...**

It was 5:30pm when I finished the cooking and setting up the dining room; I would have been done earlier but dad insists that everything has to be perfect. If tonight doesn't go well; his plans to increase his business would go down the drain; and if tonight doesn't go well…well I have a feeling I'll be to blame. Ever since I came to live here a few months ago, I've felt the strict eyes of my dad watch me carefully, one move done wrong, I get it...but now its getting worse. I know all he see's in me is my mother and I think because of that he hates me. So I think in a way, punishing me is a way to get back at her. I'm living a nightmare and there's no where to go. I feel like I am a porcelain doll and if I'm dropped I'll break.

I finally got into my bedroom to fine a beautiful, white dress laid out over my bed. I looked closely at the details. It had small white beads spread all over that top half and trailed down slightly down the dress. The dress was beautiful. I quickly washed myself and pulled on the dress. It went to just above my knees. For the first time since I've been here I felt pretty. I heard warm greetings coming from downstairs. 'Of course, dad's putting on his charm once again' I thought to myself, rolling my eyes. I glanced once more at myself in the floor length mirror. The white dress was perfect on my slim, short body; and the white made my red hair and my green eyes stand out that little bit more. I looked perfect, but that's just what my dad wanted to make me. He wanted me to be someone I'm not, 'daddy's little girl.'

"Clary dare. Do you want to come down to meet our guests?" Dad's voice sang out.

Laughing quietly to myself, I slowly made my way down the stairs to greet the quests. Walking down the stairs, I first laid my eyes on a tall, blue eyed boy that looked like Jonathan's age. He looked exactly like the younger vision of the man that stood next to him. His father I'm guessing. Smiling I looked to the next figure who was a stunning, tall girl with long black hair. She stood straight, holding her slim but tall figure with pride, like she knew she was gorgeous but didn't care what everyone thought. Next I looked over and was faced with the most gorgeous guy I've ever seen in my life. He had blonde, curly hair and light brown eyes that reminded me of a lion. Every feature on his face was perfect; he looked like an angel that had been sent down from the heavens above. Looking down I could tell he had a really good body. Suddenly realising I had been staring too long, I looked up and realised he had caught me looking and just stood there smirking.

Quickly looking away I said still blushing, "Good evening, I'm Clary," giving them a shy smile.

"Clary, you look exactly like your mother did at your age, so beautiful." A lady said coming up to me and placing a hand on my cheek. "I'm so sorry to hear about what happened to your mother, I was meant to go to her funeral but I just couldn't make it." I looked up to the lady to see sadness in her eyes.

"You knew my mum?" I said so quietly it was almost a whisper.

"Yes sweetie. Your mother and I use to be best friends at high school. How awful I feel to let our friendship fade away." She said.

"I'm sure she felt the same way," I said reassuring her.

Straightening up, she pointed to herself, "I think we need some introductions. My name is Maryse and this is my husband, Robert." Pointing to the blue eyed boy she said, "This is my son Alec." Then to the girl "my daughter, Isabelle and this is my other son, Jace," pointing to the golden boy that still had his eyes on me. "We have another son, but he's at home because he's a little too young to come to these things." She stated.

I just nodded, aware of the pair of eyes that why still on me.

"Right, why don't the adults go to my office and talk for a bit while the children get to know each other?" Dad asked, smiling that charming smile he had to foul people.

"Fine with me," Robert said following dad up the stairs.

"Behave," Maryse said, smiling towards her three children and then following shortly behind her husband.

I looked to my side to see Jonathan just standing there giving Jace a cold stare. 'What was his problem?' I thought to myself. Jace soon noticed and stared back with a smirk on his face. Looking back and forth between the two, I knew they had met before and it didn't end on a good note.

"So Herondale, how's your teeth? Heard they didn't look too good after I had finished with you," Jonathan said with a cool smile on his face.

"Good actually, it adds to my dangerous, sexy looks, girls love it," Jace stated, smirking.

I couldn't help it but I giggled, I actually giggled! Jace turned and looked at me giving me a wink. Rolling my eyes I left the boys argue and turned towards Isabelle.

"Hi. Sorry about my brother." I said, giving her a small smile.

"Don't worry about it, it's quite amusing seeing someone test Jace's ego," She laughed, eyeing my outfit. "Gorgeous dress, I would never wear it but it looks good on you."

"Thanks," I said, smiling.

Out of nowhere, I heard a sudden crash and as I turned my head I saw Jace pinned up on the wall by Jonathan. Ready with his fist out, I saw Jonathan ready to punch Jace straight in the face but out of nowhere, Jace got out of Jonathan's range and now stood a couple of feet away from him.

"Now, now Morgenstern, you don't want to disappoint daddy on his important night," Jace said, with a smirk.

Just when Jonathan stepped towards Jace I stepped between the two and said with a stern voice, "Don't. Why do you always have to be a ass to everyone." Jonathan just stood there with a shocked voice on his face. I heard snickers around the room. I glanced at Isabelle who gave me the thumbs up and walked towards me, putting her arms around my shoulders, "Girl you have funk!" She said, smiling.

Before I could reply, the sound of footsteps came from on the stairs. "Good, you all are getting along!" Maryse said, smiling.

We all just stared at each other, 'Yeah,' I thought to myself, 'if you count the two high and mightys over there nearly getting into a punching fight.'

"Looks like we are," smirked Jace, towards Jonathan. Jonathan just stared back before walking towards the dining room.

"Why don't we eat?" Dad said, pointing towards to the dining room.

Everyone started towards the dining room and as I passed Jace, our arms brushed for a second and for that small second; all I felt was warm tingles shoot up my arm. I glanced up at him, I saw a small smile on his angel like face as he stared back before walking on.

**Let me know what you think, review please! :)**

**Hope you enjoyed!**


	3. Chapter 3 dinner

**Ok so I've already written chapter three, only because I'm so into writing this story! **

**There's a lot more to come!**

**Let me know what you think**

**Enjoy...hopefully :D**

**Oh and I don't own these characters etc.**

Dinner seemed strange. Dad played nice and Jonathan pretended he was a 'polite, mannered, young boy.' I think that's what Maryse described him as. 'Yeah right,' I thought, 'just like the sun shines out of his ass, polite, young, mannered boy my ass.' Rolling my eyes, I glanced out the window that looked upon New York City. There wasn't much to see, I never really enjoyed living in the city. I hated the crowds of people, the polluted smelling air and the view of buildings after buildings. I loved the countryside; it's where my mum raised me. The air, the surroundings and the quietness makes me feel at ease; to me the countryside is like a painting on a canvas; perfect.

"Clary. Would you please go into the kitchen and fetch us another bottle of this gorgeous wine?" Dad said, pointing to the empty bottle of wine while giving me charming but 'fake' smile.

"Yes dad." I said, quietly getting up out of my chair. I grabbed the empty bottle from dad then retreated back into the kitchen. In the kitchen I glanced down at wine cabinet, noticing how the cabinet was full last week but now only a few bottles of wine was left behind.

"Alcoholic," I said to myself before grabbing a bottle of wine out.

"What?" A strong, musical voice said behind me.

As I turned around, I was faced with a solid, strong looking figure. As I glanced up, a pair of gorgeous, brown eyes locked eyes with mine.

"Ah… Umm," I said, stuttering.

He gave a little laugh then looked at me, "I know all this," he indicated to his body, "is sexy and all but doesn't mean you have to be so speechless whenever you see to me."

"A little bit full of yourself, are we?" I asked, giving him the 'I don't give a crap look.'

"A little bit of a daddy's girl, are we?" He asked, smirking as he did. Leaning back against the counter, I noticed how strong his arms were.

Shaking the thoughts out of my head, I turned to him. "Please, I am far from a 'daddy's girl,' and don't think you can come in here telling me who and what I am." I snarled.

He put his arms up to surrender. "Wow! Calm down little red," He said, with the same smirk he had on from just before.

"Little red?" I asked, confused.

"Don't tell me you haven't noticed. You're like five foot and have very noticeable red hair. So yes, little red," he said, picking up a single curl of my lock of hair. Our eyes locked for what seemed like forever but it must have been only a few seconds. Feeling the heat come rushing into my cheeks, I looked away; feeling the curl he had just been holding pounce back onto my shoulders.

Clearing my throat, I said "Maybe we should get back to the table. Was there something you wanted?"

Still looking at me with the same look he just had on when we had locked eyes, he said "Yeah, more water for the table."

Back sitting at the table, I notice the continuous talk between dad, Maryse and Robert; and Isabell and Jonathan. Dad had his business face on so there's no guessing what he's talking about. Looking towards Isabelle and Jonathan who sat directly opposite to me, I noticed how close Jonathan was getting to Isabell. All Isabell did was just sit there, giggling away at something Jonathan was saying. Next to me, I found Jace and Alec giving Jonathan the cold stare as he tries to chat up their little sister right in front of them.

Suddenly Maryse's voice came from the other end of the table. "Clary, your dad just told me you made the roast and sauce. It's so tasty; I might have to get the recipe from you some day." She said, smiling that warm, motherly smiles mothers have. God did I miss that smile.

"It was one of my mum's recipes, but I'm sure she won't mind me sharing it with you." I stated giving her a smile.

"Great! Your mother was always a good cook," She said, before giving me a small smile and turning back to dad's and her husband's conversation. I turned back to the meal I had in front of me. It looked good; I must admit but nowhere as good as if mum had made it.

I was moving my pea's around on my near empty plate when I felt a small tap on my shoulder, glancing up I noticed a angry looking Isabelle.

Bending down, she whispered in my ear, "Not to be offensive, but your brother is really pissing me off with the touchy feely stuff. Save me?" She gave me a small smile.

Nodding I suggested, "We could go up to my room?"

"Perfect!" She said. As we left, I could feel numerous pairs of eyes on our backs as we exited the room.

I breathed in a sign of relief as I got into my bedroom, and sat on my bed as Isabelle took it upon herself to check out my draws. I lay back on my bed looking at the ceiling; counting the little flowers that were once carved into the ceiling.

"Girl, I'm sorry but you have no idea in fashion. Where are all the skirts and dresses?" Isabelle commented, before walking over to my closet and opening it.

"I don't wear many skirts and dresses that's why." I stated, walking up to her.

"How do you get guys if you don't dress your part?" She said, looking at a pair of skinny jeans she had pulled out.

"Not every girl has to dress like a hoe like you to get a guy to look at them," The familiar, strong, musical voice said behind us.

Turning around we saw Jace lending against the doorway and Alec standing awkwardly behind him.

"Piss off," Isabelle snarled.

Smirking, he just said, "We're off, mum told me to get you," before he walked off with Alec close behind him.

"See how nice that piece of sunshine is? He might be sexy and all but he also has a big ego to go with it." Isabelle said, rolling her eyes. "Hey I'll catch up with you."

Nodding I walked out of my room and down the stairs. I stopped directly at the foot of the stairs. "It was nice meeting you all." I said, with a small smile.

"And so was meeting you. Come on Isabelle!" Maryse yelled, before giving me a smile on her way out the door.

The sound of heel boots raced down the stairs. Isabelle stood beside me and before I knew it, she was hugging me. It came to a shock to me because the way Isabell acted didn't seem like she was a hugging type. Grabbing my hand, she said with a wink "See you soon maybe," before racing after her family. In my hand I felt the smooth surface of paper.

"Clay stop standing around, there's dishes needing done," he said coldly before retreating back upstairs.

Sighing I walked into the kitchen but before I did anything else I opened the folded piece of paper that Isabelle had put in my hand.

Meet me and the guys at the end of the drive way at midnight. I'll show you some true fun ;)

~Izzy

Looking at the note, I didn't know what to do. If I went and dad found out, I would be dead meat; but…really, what do I care. I never have fun and I get punish anyway. 9:45, good. Just enough time to get cleaned up. So my minds set, I'm going and I never know; I might actually have fun and to be honest, I don't know why but knowing Jace was going to be there made me that little be more eager to go. I know, its silly I just met him but some reason I have a feeling there's more to him than I thought.

**Hope you enjoyed chapter three :)**

**But please review and tell me what you think and any idea's you would like to see in future chapters and I'll see what I can do!**

**More chapters to come so look out for them :D**

**Ex oh ex**


	4. Chapter 4 Skinny dipping?

**Chapter four is now up!**

**This chapter have been my favourite so far to write, read and you'll see why :)**

**Enjoy!**

**I don't own the characters, etc etc. But the storyline is mine :)**

* * *

I was quite nervous about tonight; I had no idea what I was getting myself into. Drugs, sex or alcohol? To be honest I had no idea what to expect, but all I knew was I wasn't doing anything that I didn't what to. I remember one thing my mums always use to tell me, 'You can have fun Clary, but not too much fun that you forget who you are.' These people are complete strangers to me but yet I'm going out with them in the middle of the night with my dad knowing not as much as a hint that I'll be gone and the fact he knew nothing about it made my desire to go even more. I looked at myself in the mirror as I let my long, fiercely, red hair down from the tight bun dad 'insisted' I had for the dinner. I pulled my white, skinny jeans and a shirt on before quietly climbing out the window and started climbing my scary, slippery climb down.

Running down the driveway, I made sure that I stayed in the shadows; afraid that if I showed myself in the light just once, dad might catch me. I ran as fast as I could, looking back as often as I could to see any sign that I had been caught which shortly became the wrong move. I ran full speed, looking back once more and before I knew it I had crash right into a solid figure.

"Wow, steady Red," said that musical voice from dinner. Looking up I locked eyes with those brown eyes I had locked early with. I felt the warm touch of his strong hand holding onto my wrist as he held me steady. As he held my wrist, all I felt was a strange tingly feeling spread throughout my wrist.

Blushing, I quickly moved away from his touch. "Sorry, I wasn't concentrating on where I was going," I laughed uneasily.

Looking down at me still, I notice a small smile playing on his lips. Not that jerky smirk he did all through dinner but a different, gentler one.

"Clary, you actually came! I knew you had funk in you," Isabelle said, coming up to where I was standing next to the fence. Isabell had changed from dinner into a small, fitting black dress which made her even more stunning and I knew she knew that as well. "Come on, we're late."

Isabelle started pulling me towards their silver vw amarok with Jace following close behind. "Late for what exactly?" I said, simply.

"We're going to an outdoor pool down town. We're meeting some of our friends there." Isabelle said, as she slides in beside me; while Jace jumped into the front.

"Ready?" Alec asked, sitting in the driver's seat.

"Ready as I'll ever be," Jace retorted staring right ahead. Alec then put his foot down and sped far but not far enough away from the mad man I call my father.

The whole trip downtown I sat in silence, dreading the thought of going to a pool; clearly there was going to be swimming and I'll be expected to swim. I now regret not accepting the swimming lessons I was offered when I was little. 'Great,' I thought to myself 'I might drown on the first night that I've had freedom since I landed in this hell hole.'

"Are you alright? Do you want to go home?" Isabelle said, staring at me.

Jace turned in his seat to look at me, locking eyes with me. Ripping my gaze from his, I turned to Isabelle. "I'm fine, I want to stay but I don't think I can go swimming. I don't have anything to swim in," I stated, pointing to my outfit.

Laughing, Isabelle said, "Never do I and neither will Maia. That's why we're going skinny dipping."

My mouth dropped at the words, 'skinny dipping.' "You're kidding me, right?" I asked, shocked "I'm not swimming naked!"

I heard snickering up front as Isabelle said seriously, "Ok not the full on skinny dipping, but we're stripping down to just our bra's and underwear." After seeing my expression, she added "come on, live a little huh? It'll be fun."

"Fine, but you owe me." I said, still unsure about the idea of being seen in just my bra and underwear.

A big, pearl white smile appeared on her face, "deal!"

* * *

We got to the pool in no time after the way Alec was driving. I don't even think he noticed the speed limit at all. At the pool, I noticed how the full moon danced upon the ripples of the clear water. The night was beautiful, not a cloud in the sky but only the full moon and the millions of little sparkling stars. As we jumped over the fence, well I got help over by the one and only, Jace but that's not the point. When we got over, standing waiting was three figures; two belonging to guys and the other to a girl.

"So you finally decided to turn up," one of the guys said, walking towards us with the others following shortly behind.

"We had to pick up Red here," Jace said, pointing to me. "Clary this is Sebastian, Maia and Jordan. Guys this is Clary, she just moved here to live with her father."

I quickly took notes on who was who. Sebastian had snow white hair, with a very nice build but not as nice as Jace's; and there was something about him that made me think he was another one with another big ego. Maia was short and big built but the way she stood made her look confident about her looks and personality which in my opinion made her beautiful. Jordan was tall with short, curly, brown hair, the type of boy I would call 'cute.'

"Come on Clary. We're getting changed over here." Isabelle indicated for me to follow her and Maia behind a brick wall at the far end. Getting out of my clothes, I crossed my arms over my chest covering as much of myself as possible.

"Chill, Clary. You look sexy in your black underwear and that very cute pink bra. The boys will drool over you," Isabell said, smiling while getting out of her black, tight dress. "Show me some of that funk from earlier." Once Isabelle got our of her dress. 'right, boys will totally drool over me when she's next to me,' I thought to myself. She was stunning and was lucky enough to be granted both areas unlike me who got the hips and nice butt but my breasts on the other hand, could have been a little bigger' if you know what I mean.

Putting my arms down, I surrendered not being able to argue even if I had wanted to. "I guess I'm just cold." I lied.

"Then come on then. The pool's always warm!" She said, while dragging me towards the pool. When we came into the clearing, we saw the boys standing by the pool in only their underwear. My eyes shot automatically to Jace. Even in the moon light you could see the golden tan that covered his muscular torso. His body would make any girl drool over, it wasn't too over board but there was still enough muscle clearly visible. I finally looked up and noticed he was staring straight at me and was slowly taking in everything my body had to offer before his eyes locked with mine. He gave me a small, sweet smile before diving smoothly into the pool.

I heard a scream from beside me. I turned my head just in time to see Sebastian picking Isabelle up and jumping into the pool. Laughing, I slowly sat on the side of the pool with my legs sliding through the Luke warm water. Breathing slowly, I thought to myself 'I'll be fine here, Don't put on a show.'

Laughing, the girl called Maia came to sit by me, "Hey, I'm Maia but you already knew that," she said, smiling a crooked smile.

Giving a small laugh, I said "I did. I'm Clary." I paused for a second before turning back. "How long have you known the Lightwoods?"

She smiled and answered straight away without no thinking, "about a year now. If it wasn't for Isabell I wouldn't have had enough courage to ask Jordan out. Now look where we are. Stronger than ever," she said smiling,

Smiling, I replied "I'm happy for you." Looking towards the others, I asked "what about the other two? What are they like?"

Again she took a moment to think before saying, "Alec is just like Isabell. He's so nice, also very good at basketball. Man he bet me last week! I lost 50," She laughed.

Laughing, I then asked, "What about Jace?"

Looking at me, she simply said with a sly smile, "Why don't you ask him yourself. He's coming your way right now," before quickly getting up and walking away.

Looking up across the water, I saw Jace swimming smoothly towards me before stopping right in front of me. His hair dipping crystal like drops down his angel like face.

"Not coming in?" He asked with a sly smirk.

"Ah, maybe not this time," I said with a small smile.

"Oh come on," he said, tugging on my leg.

I panicked and shot my leg out of the water. "Seriously, I don't want to," I said, angrily.

"Wow, Red. I was only kidding," he stated jumping out of the pool and sitting down right beside me so our arms brushed.

"Whatever," I said, looking away.

"And there goes the attitude" he said rolling his eyes,

"Excuse me?" I asked, folding my arms across chest.

"Whenever you hear something you don't like, you get an attitude," he stated,

"You've known me, what not even a night and you already think you know everything about me? You're an ass," I said angrily.

"I'm an ass, am I?" he asked, a devilish smile playing on lips. Before I could even reply he jumped into the pool bringing me in with him.

As we surfaced I started coughing before clinging on to Jace, scared that if I let go I'd sink… Swimming slowly to the middle of the pool, Jace took me with him making sure he had a tight grip on my waist.

My arms were tightly around his neck making us extremely close and in each other's personal space. This close I could notice the little details in his eyes you couldn't see from a distances. The patterns and colours of his eyes made a shape like the sun; fierce but beautiful. I felt his hands on my bare waist, strong and warm. Our bodies were pushed against each other's and as he swam all I could think about was my racing heart; not from being in the water but the feeling of our bare skin slide against each other's in the water. Being so close to him took me away from my fear for a few second but it wasn't long until I realise where I was.

"Jace, no. Please bring me make to the side," I pleaded, panic written all over my face. Looking around, I noticed we were the only ones in the pool; Isabelle and Sebastian was no where to be seen. Neither was Alec. I could see Maia and Jordan at the other end, sitting close and unaware of what was happening around them.

Concern appeared over Jaces face, "Clary, what's wrong?"

Tightening my grip around Jaces neck, I whispered "I can't swim,"

It took him seconds to realise what I said before swimming slowly towards the side holding tightly onto me. Once there, he lifted me up onto the side before pushing himself up. Once up, he stood up bringing me with him and walking over to where his clothes were.

Sitting down, he passed me his jacket, he said "go get changed and wear this when you're done. You'll be cold."

Nodding, I walked over to where my clothes were, quickly putting them on as the now cold wind was hitting my bare skin. Putting on Jace's jacket, I slowly walked back over to Jace and sat down next to him.

"I am sorry for dragging you in there. I didn't realise," he said, looking down at his hands were he fiddled with his phone.

Looking at him, I realised he was telling the truth, "It's ok. Thank you for not letting go." I laughed slightly at my silly comment.

Looking up, Jace stared straight into my eyes and said, "You know, there's something about you that leaves me wanting to know you even more. You're a mystery to me. Even though I've only known you for like what ten hours now?" he laughed, cocking his head to the side, "It sounds strange but I don't think if I had the another chance to let you go, I still wouldn't do it. I don't think I have the will to let you go…"

Blushing I looked down to my now grubby jeans.

"Hey, I want to show you something. It's a bit of a walk but it's close to yours so I can take you home after it." He said, standing up.

Seeing my unsure expression on my face, he offered me a hand, "I know we've only just met, but come on its not every day you get to be in the same company as someone this hot," he smirked but added after seeing me roll my eyes, "come on, Clary. Trust me, I promise you won't regret it."

I don't know why but the last thing I knew, my hand was between his.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed that :)**

**Jace and Clary seem to be getting more fond of each other, more closer :3 **

**Read on to see what happens next!**

**Next chapter will be up soon.**

**Review please :)**

**Ex oh ex**


	5. Chapter 5-the perfect view

**So chapter five is up and I'm quite excited on how this story is turning out!**

**It's rather cute :3**

**Hope you enjoy as much as I enjoyed writing it :D**

**Oh and I don't own these characters, etc etc...**

* * *

We had been walking for about twenty minutes now, with the occasional conversation. Being out late on a New York night was a whole different feeling and environment than being out during daylight. Drunks surrounded the pathways and the outsides of bars and clubs; the smell of smoke filled the night sky and the knowledge of unwanted stares made the hairs on the back of your neck stand as they watch you pass by. Jace pulled me close, keeping his arm draped over my shoulder as for protection. "Stay close to me," he whispered into my ear; "not far now." I just nodded, staying as close I could to Jace as we walked down the crowded path of drunken bozos.

We finally reached a small, dark alley on the end of the block. The smell that came from it was revolting; the smell was of rotten food that smelt like it had been there for weeks. Looking up I noticed we were standing outside the Carnegie Hall tower.

"What are we doing here?" I asked, looking up to Jace.

Taking his arm off my shoulders, he looked down at me; folding his arms over his chest to keep the warmth in before saying, "We're going to climb to the top. Come on, there's a ladder leading up to it in the alley." He stated, beginning to walk towards the alley.

"Wait," I said to him making him stop in his track. "I thought you said the place you were taking me to was close to my house?"

Running his hand through his curly hair, he looked at me with an unsure look. "Yeah, I kind of miss estimated the walk from here to your house," He laughed.

"Yeah, by a lot," I stated, sarcastically; giving a little giggle as I did.

Smiling, he said "We'll get a taxi back. Now come on,"

Following him, I commented "But it's three in the morning, taxis won't be out."

Looking back for a second, he said smirking "It's New York. Now you start climbing first and I'll follow behind just in case you slip."

Nodding, I took the first step to the top.

Climbing up was a slow trip. Careful not to slip I put one foot after the other avoiding looking down. The knowledge of knowing Jace was just behind me was strangely comforting. Knowing he was there made the fear of falling lessen to almost nothing but made my heart race that little bit more. When I reached the top, my breath was taken by the view that was cast out in front on me. Lights filled the night sky all over the city, making the sky shine that little bit more. I saw the moon reflect off the Hudson River, making the small boats that lay on top seem magical. The air was filled with almost silence as the city slept down below. I was speechless, the view was most differently the beautiful thing I had ever seen so far in my sixteen years of life.

"Beautiful aye?" Jace said, coming to stand beside me as I stood memorizing every little detail.

"Yes, its…it's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen," I commented, still looking out.

"It's not mine," He quietly said, in a way that made me wonder if there was more to what he met.

Looking at him, our eyes locked. Closing the distance, he stepped towards me and took my cheek in one of his warm hands, "why do I feel like I'm losing my mind whenever I'm close to you? I'm curious about you, I'm…" he took a moment to think of the right words, "I'm mesmerized by you." I was shocked with the words that had just come out of his mouth. How is it that a boring, normal girl gets an angel like guy noticing her in more than one way.

Shaking his head, he walked to the edge of the building looking out to Hudson River. "You know I've been coming here ever since I was ten when the Lightwoods had taken me into their home." He told me, still not looking at me. "I was captured by the view and it always helped me to think when I was up here."

Walking over to stand by his side, I asked the one question that I wondered since I saw him that last evening. It was obvious he was adopted but that didn't mean he didn't fit into the Lightwoods family; he was loved. Anyone who denied that was an idiot. "What happened to your parents?"

Finally looking at me with an expression that was mixed between hurt and anger, he said, "They were murdered." Before walking over to the chimney and sitting down while lending against it.

Following, I sat down inches away from him. Looking down at my hands, I took a deep breath in before saying, "a few months back I lost my mother in a car accident. The driver that crashed into her was out to kill himself but instead of killing himself, he killed my mother."

Pausing for a moment, "Sounds like we're both messed up," he said, slightly laughing.

Looking up, I laughed. "Yeah maybe we are."

Laughing, he said "tell me more about yourself, Red."

"Well, what do you what to know?" I asked, looking sideways at him.

He paused for a moment before a cheeky smile played upon his lips. "A lot, but I don't think you would want me to ask that sort of stuff." He said, laughing.

Pushing him, I turned my back on him folding my arms to pretend I was offered by the comment. Suddenly I felt his strong arms wrap around my waist pulling me to him. Looking up, I noticed his small, innocent smile play on his lips. I slowly turned around in his arms so I didn't have my back to him. Smiling a sly smile, I said, "Do you know it's rather rude grabbing someone you barely know like that."

He then smiled a white smile showing off that chip in his tooth Jonathan was bragging about at the dinner the night before. "Not if it's to see your pretty face, Red" he said, tugging at one of my locks.

"Now, aren't you such a charmer." I said before adding, with a cheeky smile "Goldie locks."

Smiling, he just shook his head giving a silent laugh that made his chest rumble. It was nearly four in the morning but that didn't stop us chatting away about pointless little things. While talking to Jace, I saw a new side to him other than the ego filled jerk everyone else saw. I saw a side to him that showed a more caring, sweet side to him; a side that opened up to show the fears and horrors he held inside. I knew then this night I spent with him would never be forgotten. Without realising, we started drifting off; lending against each other as the night turned into day.

I was woken by the chirping of birds that sounded above. Slowly opening my eyes, I was quick to close them again as the bright sun shone down on me. As I became more awake, I noticed the thing I was lending against was breathing. Opening my eyes once more, I saw a sleeping Jace who had his arms tightly around my waist. Blushing slightly, I looked out to catch what the view looked like at daytime when reality hit.

"Jace! Get up!" I yelled, jumping up.

Slowly waking up, he started rubbing his eyes. "What?" He mumbled.

"My dad's going to kill me if he goes into my room and finds out I'm not there," I yelled once again.

Quickly jumping up, he looked down at his watch. "Crap," he swore. "Come on, I'll get you back."

The trip down the ladder was quiet but quick. I nearly slipped a couple of times but held on for dear life getting back my balance and carrying on. As we got back on the ground, Jace grabbed my hand pulling me out onto the curb; whistling for a taxi. The taxi ride was quiet as panic took the best of me and when it came time to stop outside my house, I jumped out when the vehicle had barely stopped. Ready to run up to the house, I heard my name, "Clary."

Turning around, I noticed Jace standing no more than a foot away. "Thanks for an amazing night." Grabbing my hand, he lent in and softly touched my cheek with his lips. He gave me a small smile before turning back towards the taxi, leaving me there blushing and stunned. Looking down at my hand, I opened it to find another note.

6489948805,

~J

* * *

**It was rather cute right? :3 She got his number!**

**Hope you enjoyed :) Look out for the next chapter!**

**Review please **

**Ex oh ex**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter six :)**

**Hope you enjoy :)**

**I don't own these characters etc.**

* * *

It took me several tries to climb up the rose climber that stretched right up to my bedroom window from its place in the ground. Thorns were digging into my flesh and ripping my clothes step by step as I climbed the bloody thing. As I finally reached the window sill of my window, pulling myself up, I slid into my window and through my still closed curtains. In my room, the light from outside still didn't reach my room so the lighting was dim. Out of breath, I collapsed on my bed. Right when I was ready to close my eyes to get the sleep I desired; a deep, rough voice sounded from the far corner of my room.

"Where the hell have you been?" Dad screamed, as he stood by the chair that he must have placed in the corner as he waited for me to return.

"I'm sorry," I whispered as I sat up on my bed. "I shouldn't have snuck out. I was just out with my friends."

Stomping over to me, he grabbed me around the collar of my shirt; pulling me up from where I sat so I was inches from his disgusted looking face. "Are you sure about that?" He yelled, spitting as he did.

"Yes," I whispered. Before I knew it, his hand cracked me in the side of the face; forcing me to fall back on my bed. The taste of blood took over my mouth. Putting a hand to my cheek, I looked up at dad tearful as he stood over me; looking at me if I was the filth you'd find at the bottom of a garbage can.

"Don't lie to me!" He screamed, "What's this?" He grabbed me again and pointed down to what I was wearing. Looking down, I was shocked to see that I was still wearing Jace's jacket. 'I'm in deep crap now.' I thought to myself, cursing myself that I didn't give it back to Jace or even hidden it before dad could lay his eyes on it.

"It's just a friend's, honest dad." I pleaded, tears slowly making their way down my now stringing cheek.

"You were sleeping around, weren't you? You cheap, piece of crap!" He yelled, grabbing me once again and flinging me across the room causing my side to hit the side of my draws; making me double-over with pain.

"No dad, stop. Please." I whispered, finding it hard to breath.

"I'm not done with you yet, not until you've learnt your lesson," he screamed. Coming over and kicking me in the stomach. The last thing I remembered before passing out was him screaming, "You're not seeing this boy or any boy while you live in this house or you'll get it and he will too you cheap, filthy hoe! You hear me!"

* * *

I woke up still on the floor beside my drawers where dad must have left me when he was finished with me. I tried to sit up but my limbs felt weak and my head felt dizzy as I moved. Lying back down, I recalled the events that occurred before I had passed out. The shouting, the crying, and the beating… Tears rolled down my cheeks. I was stuck in this hell hole with nowhere to go, I had no family or anywhere to escape from this evil riddled place. 'Mum was right;' I thought 'living with him crushes you. He makes you weak and breaks you down slowly as he rips you apart piece by piece.' From now on, he's no father of mine.

Looking across the room at the state he left it, I noticed the single piece of paper that was lying on the ground near the window, Jace's number. It took everything in me to stop myself from running over there and calling him, making him come and escapes me from this nightmare; but of course he can't. I hardly know him and plus I clearly remember Valentine's threat, 'You're not seeing this boy or any boy while you live in this house or you'll get it you…'

* * *

For the next week and a bit, I stayed hidden in my room, deep in thought or my art work; hiding from the horror that may occur if I stepped out my door. It wasn't until a Sunday afternoon that I heard Valentine's voice. "Clary, your friends here," he called up in his fake 'nice' voice.

Unsure of who it would be because to be honest I'm not the most populist girl out there. Straightening my shirt, I started to walk down to the front door, where Valentine would be waiting. Once I got half way down the stairs, there I saw standing at the foot of the door was Isabelle.

Inviting herself in, Isabelle raced up the stairs to me where she whispered in my ears, "We need to talk."

Nodding, I said, "Let's go out to the garden," before indicating her to follow as I lend her outside. Once outside, we found a nice, sheltered tree far away from the house and from unwanted stares.

"So, tell me everything. Where did you and Jace end up going the other week when we were hanging at the pool? And why wasn't he back until the next morning," she teased, winking at me; before sitting down beside me.

Laughing, I said, "You came all this way to ask me that?"

Shaking her head, she said, "No, it was because I hadn't heard from you. Now answer,"

"Nothing that you're thinking of happened, Isabelle. We just went for a walk and he shown me a place."

Rolling her eyes, she said, "Firstly, its Izzy. We're friends now. Secondly, come on something must have happened!"

Shaking my head, I just simply said "Nothing happened. We just talked."

"You'd say if something did happen right?" She asked, turning towards to look directly at me.

"Why?" I asked, finding the question slightly strange.

"I'm just curious," she shrugged.

"So where did you and Sebastian end up going that night?" I asked, smiling away.

A bright smile came upon her face as she said, "back to his but you got to swear you won't tell Jace or Alec. They can't know," she giggled.

"I promise," I smiled.

We ended up talking the rest of the afternoon about boys, clothes and other girly things like that. We talked, we gossiped and giggled. It felt forever since I had a friend I could tell anything to and even though Izzy was a bit full on sometimes; her intensions were still there. We were watching a movie up in my room when Izzy spoke up, "What you doing tonight?"

"Home alone, Jonathan will be out and Valentine will be out?" I replied, popping some popcorn into my mouth.

"First of all, why do you call your dad from his first name?" She asked, curiosity written all over her face.

"I have my reasons," I said, shortly; popping more popcorn into my mouth.

"Ok.. Anyway then you can come out with me tonight," she said, with her pearl white smile.

Shaking my head, I said "I can't. Valentine will never let me."

"Well you never know until you ask him," she said, jumping off my bed and quickly walking out of my room to find him.

I quickly got up, following her. "Izzy, don't." I whispered.

Shaking her head, she carried on until she reached Valentine's office door and knocked. 'Great,' I thought.

"Yes?" He annoyed voice rumbled through the wood of the door.

Pushing the door open, Izzy said politely, "excuse me Mr Morgenstern. I was wondering if Clary might be able to sleep over tonight for a movie night. I've already asked mum and she said it's fine. Mum is keen to see her anyway, to get the recipe from the other night off her,"

Valentine sat there considering it with an unreadable expression on his face. He finally looked up and replied, "That's fine. Have a good night girls." That was all he said before turning but to his work. Closing the door, Izzy mouthed a 'wow.'

"Man, there was a weird feeling in there." She commented, shaking her head. Looking back at me she added, "I have to go but see you at eight. Text Jace for the address, I know you have his number," winking at me before turning around and heading down the stairs.

* * *

Hey, it's Clary. Izzy said you'll give me your address J

I quickly sent the text and in no time, I got a reply back.

Number 49 on 8th Ave. See you soon ;) ~J

Picking up my overnight bag, I headed out of my door where I bumped into Valentine.

"Excuse me," I said, trying to move around him but was blocked by his solid figure.

"I want to say sorry about the other week. Isabelle apologized to me early and told me you were with her that night; apparently her mother told her she should apologize for getting you involved." He said, with a firm face on; also like he was lying about being sorry about beating me until I passed out.

"Ok, see you tomorrow," I simply said, moving around him.

"But Clary, I haven't changed my mind on boys. Not even one, got it?" He said, firmly.

Nodding, I quickly made my way down the stairs and out of the house; wanting to be as far from him as I could. Once I was out of sight of the house, I thought 'Freedom. Finally always from that nightmare…for now.'

* * *

At the Lightwoods, the feeling when I first walked in was completely different than the one at home. It was obvious a family lived here because of the friendly and loving atmosphere that hit you straight away as you walked through the door; that exact atmosphere I missed. Within seconds of stepping in the door, Izzy grabbed me, dragging me upstairs to her room.

"Ok it took me a while but I found something that would fit your skinny frame," she said, pointing to the dress that lay on her unmade bed.

Picking it up, I commented "Izzy, there's hardly anything to it." It was true, it was so short that if she wore it, it would be a shirt on here but thank goodness I'm shorter than her so maybe I'll be lucky enough to get it passed my ass.

"Put it on," she said, pushing me into the bathroom that was directly off her bedroom. After putting it on I noticed how it was just a little bit longer than I thought so if I bent over I wouldn't be displaying my ass to everyone. At that moment I was glad my only bruises were on my torso that were caused from my last beating. The dress was black and tight fitting so it showed off all the curves that I had to offer. Walking out, Izzy indicated for me to sit. And after about thirty minutes of sitting and letting Izzy do her 'magic' on me; I was finished. Looking in the floor length mirror I noticed how I looked more than ever like my mother. I looked pretty…

"Sexy. Now let's go, the boys are waiting to go." Izzy said, stepping out the door in her tight red dress, and sexy, black boots.

"Going where?" I asked, following shortly behind.

"Clubbing of course," She said, smiling.

Walking down the stairs to the boys, I couldn't help but stare at Jace. He was wearing a black pair of jeans with a button down shirt that showed that there was clearly something hiding under it. His hair was the same as usual but didn't stop me from wanting to run my fingers through it. He was even more gorgeous than normal. I couldn't help but notice how he slowly took in me in, from the dress to the hair.

Smiling, I walked up to him and said, "Had a good enough look?" I teased.

With a smirk, he lent in, "I did, how about you?" He winked before extending his arm to the door "Shall we?".

* * *

**Chapter six up :D**

**Hopefully its good because I've written this at one in the morning :P**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**Let me know what you think, review! :D**

**Ex oh ex**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter seven :D**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**Ps I don't own these characters etc etc.**

* * *

At the club, I experienced the same as I did the night Jace took me to Carnegie Hall tower; crowds of people dressed up from jeans to a short, flimsy dress talking and laughing as they waited to be let into the most popular club in the city of New York. Smoke still filled the sky as people sucked on their cancer sticks as they waited in line, chatting and eyeing up their next targets. Following Izzy, Jace, Alec and I watched as she cut in line straight to where the security guard was standing.

"Frank, looking good," she said with one of her pearl, white smiles. "Do you think you could let me and three others in now?"

Shaking his head, he said, "You know it's against rules."

Grabbing his bicep, she lent in close to him; "please, for me?" she said, batting her eye lashes at him.

Rolling his eyes, he lifted the red rope; pointing for us to go in. "Thanks," Izzy sang, as she grabbed my hand dragging me in along with her with the others trailed shortly behind. Inside the club, the music hit me straight away as I walked in as it bounced from one wall to another. The lighting was dim but coloured lights hit the dance floor as a bunch of people danced to the flow of the music. Looking around, I saw the excited expressions people had as they danced; and the sound of laughter and chatter of nearby people. Everyone looked like there was nothing to worry about in the world. Right then I envied them.

Looking at me, Izzy said, "Let's do shots," before dragging me through the crowd to the bar. Placing a shot in front of me, seeing my unsure expression, Izzy said seriously, "You're young only once, so why not live it up."

Realising she was right, I knocked the shot back; shaking my head as the strong alcohol ran down my throat. Jace and Alec decided to join us and before we knew it, we were knocking them back one after the other. After dancing and more shots the music and the shots seem to go to my head, making my fears disappear, being replaced by excitement and happiness. I was laughing and chatting away to the others when a new song from Rita Ora-Radioactive blasted the speakers.

Jumping up, Izzy made her way onto the bar so she was standing up on it looking down on us. "I love this song!" She screamed, "Come up Clary."

If I was in the right state, I might have said no but I wasn't so before I knew it, Jace was lifting me up on the bar. Looking down, I noticed the group of guys that crowded around the bar, watching Izzy and me dance and sing.

"I'm checking you out in your sweet desire- I'm coming over to make you mine -It's a crime boy, you're so fine I'm checkin you out, boy, it's a green light I'm glad you came over, it was about time- It feels right, boy you're so fine," I sang, bending so I was at eye level with Jace. Moving my hips, I saw him looking me up and down as I personal sang and danced for him. Suddenly, I was pulled up by Izzy as she sang along with me, "Palms to the sky-Unite-I feelin it, I feelin it, feel feel it- We rise tonight-Palms to the sky-We unite-I feelin it, I feelin it, feel feel it-We rise tonight." Feeling the stares of drunken guys and the devilish stares of jealous girls, with the help of music; my head suddenly felt dizzy and heavy.

Before I knew it I was falling backwards. Instead of falling onto the hard, wooden floor; I fell straight into the safety of a pair of strong arms. Opening my eyes, I was faced with a worried Jace. Putting me back onto the floor but still keeping an arm around my waist to steady me, he asked "Are you alright?"

Grabbing onto his shirt to steady myself, I said, "I just need to sit."

Nodding, he pulled me over to a table in the far corner; leaving Izzy still on the bar. Sitting down, I placed my face on the cool surface of the table; feeling Jace moving to sit right next to me.

"How are you feeling?" He asked, looking at me.

Looking at him sideways as I left my face on the table, I said "Not too good,"

Laughing, he said, "shouldn't have drunk so much."

I groaned, "Shut up."

Still laughing, he said, "Maybe, I should take you home."

Nodding, I stood up holding onto him once more as we went to tell Alec we were leaving. Outside seemed so much quieter and still than in the club. The only sound was of the few cars that were still on the road. Still holding onto Jace with his arm around my shoulders, we walked in silence. The night was cold but the heat that was generating off of him was to enough to keep me warm. Even though my head still spun and I still needed to throw up; I couldn't help but smile. It had been the perfect night. No crazy father, no Jonathan and no fear. To make it even better, I had the guy that I couldn't stop thinking about with his arm around me.

All those happy thoughts quickly went away as the dizziness got even worse making it hard to concentrate on what I was doing. "Clary, are you ok?" Jace asked, as he stood much closer to me never letting me go even once. Shaking my head, I put my head on his warm, comforting chest. Bending down, Jace suddenly lifted me up bridesmaid's style. "I'll carry you, we're nearly home," he said, before setting off towards the Lightwoods place.

"Thanks," I said as I placed my head on Jace's shoulder; listening to his heartbeat.

Bending down, he whispered into my ear. "By the way Clary, you looked beautiful tonight."

Blushing, I glanced up at him as he carried me back. "That's before, someone spilt alcohol down me."

Laughing, he said while walking, "Even in this state, I still find you beautiful."

"Really? You find me beautiful?" I asked, still looking up at him.

Smiling, he looked down at me, locking his eyes with mine before saying, "Clary you're the most beautifulest I've ever seen." Taking a breath he added, "I'm not saying this to get a reward or whatever. I'm saying it because it's the truth… You're beautiful."

Stretching up, I placed a soft, light kiss on his cheek before settling back down in my usual position. "Thank you," I said. Feeling his arms tighten around me, I laid my head back against his chest, listening to his heartbeat; and before I knew it, I slowly drifted off in Jace's arms.

* * *

I was suddenly woke when I heard the closing of a door. Opening my eyes, I noticed we were back at the Lightwoods. The hallway light was let on but other that the house was still and silent.

"Hello," I said, my voice sounding like a frog.

Looking down at me, Jace placed me back on the ground but still holding me close. "You ok?" He asked, pushing a lock of my hair off my face.

Nodding, I glanced up to him. "Thank you for carried me," I said, softly smiling.

Smiling, he said, "It was pleasure."

Before I could reply, my throat became heavy and before I knew it I sprinted down their hall to their guest bathroom and letting whatever came exit my mouth. I Felt Jace's strong hands lift my hair out of the way before I got chucky mess stuck in it. Looking up, I said "Sorry," before flushing the toilet and sitting down beside it.

Sitting down beside me, he said "It's ok," before pulling me close so I was nearly on his lap. Lending against his shoulder, he started stoking my hair as I slowly drifted to sleep in the safety of his arms.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed reading this chapter :)**

**Clary and Jace seem to being growing closer :3 Look out for the next chapter to find out what happens next!**

**Review please :)**

**Ex oh ex**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ok, so this chapter is mostly about the starting of what Jace and Clary could be.**

**The friendship of Clary and Izzy has formed quite fast but isn't that what most friendships are about? Seeing a funky girl and being like 'wow, this girl could be fun to hang around with.' Ok, maybe not but hopefully you catch my drift :P.**

**Anyway I hope you enjoy reading this chapter as much as I did writing it :)**

**Enjoy :)**

**I don't own these characters etc etc.**

* * *

Waking up, I was surrounded by warmth and comfort as I stretched my legs out on the huge, cloud like bed. Rubbing my eyes, I had a flash back of the last thing I remembered from last night; Jace holding me as I sat on the bathroom floor after I had chucked. Quickly sitting up and discovering that was a bad move; I put my hand to my forehead waiting for the dizziness to come to an end. When it finally had stopped I glanced around the neat, organized unfamiliar room and it wasn't until I turned my head to the side that I realise I wasn't the only one in the bed. Silently sleeping on his back, Jace was fast asleep. Noting that he had no shirt on, revealing his muscular torso; I was quick to look if I was wearing anything and thank goodness I was or else I would have lost my purity. Confusion blurred my thoughts as the knowledge of not knowing why I was wearing a huge blue, unfamiliar top. Shaking my head, I slowly lied back down; I went to stare at the white coated ceiling. Not even a spider web in sight. 'Wow,' I thought to myself. 'This boy was clean.'

Feeling a gentle movement beside me, I turned my head to the side to see a sleepy Jace slowly opening his eyes before rolling onto his stomach and burying his face into a pillow. "What time is it?" He mumbled through the pillow.

"Early I'm guessing," I said, pausing before adding, "hey Jace?"

Turning his face to the side so he was looking at me, he said, "yeah?"

"Why am I in your bed instead of Izzy's?" I asked, curiosity written all over myself.

Rolling onto his side giving a small chuckle as he did, "I'm pretty sure you wouldn't have wanted to sleep on spew," he said,

Horror went straight to my head as all the possibilities went flooding into my head, "did I…" I paused before carrying on, "did I spew in Izzy's bed?"

A silent laugh rumbled through his chest, before he explained, "no, that was all Isabelle's fault. When she and Alec got home, they woke me up from where we had fallen asleep on the bathroom floor. I didn't want to wake you so I carried you up to Isabelle's room. Once we were up there, without warning, Isabelle who was completely off her trolley spewed all over her bed." He said, chuckling; before adding, "We put Isabelle in Alec's room because we didn't think it was a good idea leaving you with her in the state you were in so here you are."

Slightly giggling, I said, "thanks for letting me crash in your bed then."

Winking, he commented "it's always open for you."

"Urgh, you're gross," I said, laughing; trying to push him away from me but I didn't get far because he soon grabbed me from around my waist pulling me as close as I possibly could get to his extremely naked chest.

Keeping his arms around my waist, he commented with a smirk "you love it,"

Pulling back slightly, I stated laughing quietly, "and you're full of yourself."

"Hey," he said, smirking "you didn't deny it that you did."

Before I could reply with another sarcastic remark, the room suddenly was filled with curiosity and tension as Jace's smirk turned into a frown. "Clary, why do you have bruises all over your stomach?" He whispered.

Shocked filled my head as I recalled the unfamiliar shirt that I had no memory of putting on that I now wore. "You changed me?" I asked, angrily.

"Your dress had alcohol and spew all down it so I wasn't going to put you into my bed like that. To my defence I would have got you to change yourself but you were out like a light so it was left to me and Alec." He explained, still with that worried expression written all over his face.

"Alec saw as well?" I complained,

"How did you get the bruises Clary?" He asked, ignoring my question.

Shrugging, "I was attack while walking home late one night," I lied.

"Bullshit. Clary, you're the worse liar." He stated, his expression now mixed with frustration and worriedness.

"Well, believe me or not; I don't care," I said, angrily moving away from his grasp and turning around so I was facing the other way.

"Clary, I want to believe you but I can't when you're not telling me the truth," he said.

Turning around I saw the worried look he had written all over his face. "Clary, I care about you and when I saw those bruises I couldn't handle seeing them knowing there was good chance someone had done this to you," he said, placing a hand on my now rosy, red cheek.

Grabbing him from around his waist, I pulled myself to him tucking my still sore head into his neck. "I'm fine, Jace," I whispered, feeling his arms snake around my torso carefully.

"Ok," was all he said, before turning me around the other way so he was cuddling me from behind; feeling a soft kiss being placed on the side of my head. Legs tangled and holding tightly onto his warm, safe arms that encircled me; I slowly fell asleep feeling once more the safety that I felt the night before.

* * *

Waking up, I noticed I was all alone in the bed; feeling only the slight breeze that blew through the now opened window. Slowly sitting up on the side of the bed, I noticed I was directly in front of a mirror. 'Man I look a mess," I thought to myself as I placed my now knotty hair onto one of my shoulders. Stretching, I walked clumsily into Jace's bathroom that was connected onto his bedroom. Looking around in the plain, white bathroom I discovered that his bathroom was as spotless as his bedroom. Shaking my head, I took a closer look at myself in the bathroom mirror. "Urgh," I quietly said to myself, as I fiercely tried to clean up my panda eyes. After I decided that I looked at least a little respectful, I went in search of Izzy.

Finding Izzy in the lounge, lying down with a face cloth on her face; I went to sit at the foot of the sofa that she was on.

Laughing softly, I asked, "sore head?"

Groaning, she mumbled "just a tad…why are you all up and about all happy and not sick like me?"

"Maybe because I had a bit more sleep than you," I teased, laughing.

"Or maybe it was who you slept with," she said smirking at me.

Laughing sarcastically, I stated "I wouldn't have had to share a bed with him if it wasn't for you spewing on yours,"

Groaning again, she said "urgh, I forgot all about that."

Laughing, I changed the topic. "What happened last night?" I asked, unsure myself.

"Shots, singing, dancing on the bar…oh and more shots," she laughed.

"I danced on the bar?" I asked, feeling the heat come rushing to my cheeks.

"Sexy too, Jace couldn't stop looking at you," she laughed.

"What else can you remember?" I asked, putting a hand to my forehead.

Izzy just shrugged and said, "Hell would I know. I can't remember anything from then."

Putting my face into my hands, I mumbled, "what a crazy night."

"Got that right, but man was it fun! We got to do that again," she said, excitedly.

Lifting my head up, I said "you got to be kidding me? I spewed my guts out last night," I complained.

"Well, ok so not so many shots," She considered.

"With no shots," I said,

Laughing she said, "Ok Clary, movie night this weekend coming then?"

"Sounds like a plan, anyway I better head home now. Thanks for letting me stay over," I smiled.

"No problem. I'll text you later," Izzy said, returning the smile.

"Sweet. Bye."

* * *

Once I had walked out of the room, I ran upstairs to grab my stuff before heading back downstairs again. I would have loved to stay longer but the thought of Valentine sitting at home growing angrier, watching the clock; waiting for me to return made me feel edgy. Once I was downstairs in the main entrance, I heard a familiar, musical voice.

"You're going?"

Turning around I was faced with Jace. "Yeah," I said, "I have some stuff to do."

Nodding, he stepped forward grabbing my hand as he did; before he asked, "So when will I be able to see your pretty face again?"

Blushing, I said "You'll have to wait and see,"

He said, "Don't worry. I will."

Our eyes locked as I felt his hand travel up my arm leaving goose bumps as he did. Placing a hand on my cheek, he started rubbing his thumb over my rosy, red cheeks. Holding me close, with his other hand tightly holding my waist; he bent down so he was eye level with me keeping his golden eyes locked with mine.

"How come it seems like I've known you for way longer than I have?" He whispered before carrying on, "And why is it that I can't seem to get you off my mind?"

"I don't know," I whispered as I watched him slowly lean forward so his lips were inches away from mine. Still with his eyes locked with mine, he seemed to be searching for something in my eyes or deciding something. Finding what he needed, he slowly leant in the rest of the way. I felt his smooth lips touch mine; making my heart race and my lips response. Slowly moving his lips against mine, he took his hand off my waist bringing it up to rest at the back of my neck. Responding to his lips, I placed my hands on his chest, moving my lips along with his lips. The kiss was perfect, the exact way I dreamt of it being; but there was something nagging at the back of my mind. 'You're not seeing this boy or any boy while you live in this house or you'll get it and he will too...' The flash back of Valentine beating me suddenly clouded my thought, making me realise I shouldn't be doing this; it will be wrong to get Jace messed up in this. I just couldn't do that to him... Quickly pulling away, I whispered, "I'm sorry…I… I can't;' before turning around and running straight out the front door, not even looking back when I heard him shout out my name. Feeling the tears swamp my eyes, I quickly blinked them away as I called for a taxi to take me home.

* * *

**How was that? Just a bit cute huh? :3**

**I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter, next one should hopefully be up soon!**

**Please review :)**

**Ex oh ex**


	9. Chapter 9

**So here's chapter nine. I really hope it 's good because this has been the hardest chapter to write so far because of t he fact, I want to make this story enjoy ab le to read :/**

**So I really hope you enjoy it! **

**I've also started writing longer chapter s because someone requested it so I hope you like this wee change as well. Also if there is any requests, I am happy to hear them :))**

**Also, could all my readers vote on the poll that I've just put up? It'll be very helpful. It's posted on my profile :)**

******Check out my forum guys :) Its called 'City of heavenly fires role play.'**

**Enjoy!**

**Ps I don't own these characters etc etc. **

* * *

It has been just over a week since my encounter with Jace. I made a decision t had to stick to; to avoid Jace as much as I could because I knew if I just saw him once; I could just break like a click of some fingers and fall into the safety of his arms. I had to avoid his texts and even had to cancel my movie night with Izzy to try to avoid him at all costs. I tried to forget about him, I really did but the kiss we shared made the memory keep flooding my thoughts especially when I'm alone; which was almost all the time. I started to fall into a dark hole as I became even lonelier only having the memories I had shared with Jace to keep me from falling even further. I know I'm stupid. 'How can you feel this way towards a guy you've just met?' I thought to myself. I must be crazy. As much as I tried, Jace never left my thoughts and if he did for the slightest second; he wasn't far away.

My beatings became more frequently as Valentine Idea to expand his business with the Lightwoods failed, making his business slowly die and as it did he became more hateful and forceful towards me and he even grew a hate towards the Light woo d family. My beatings came so frequently that I tried to lock myself away in my bedroom, but that still didn't help. Valentine would bash open my door, one time even cracking the actual door; and beat me until he was satisfied. I became weak and helpless; and each night that I go to bed, I'd stay awake too scared that if I closed my eyes for a second, he'd come back for another 'kick.' I'd stay up as long as I could before slowly crying myself to sleep.

* * *

It's now been three weeks since I've even stepped out of the house. I've been made to clean and cook for Valentine and Jonathan, making me feel like the Cinderella of the house that gets locked up each night with only the mice to talk to.

"Clary, dad needs the groceries done and I have to drive you; so we're leaving now," Jonathan said, walking into the kitchen like life was so perfect for him. To be honest, it was. He had Valentine backing him with whatever he chooses to do or says.

Stopping scrubbing the floor, I stood up and straightened up my shirt. "Can I at least get changed first? I'm all dirty, "I asked, pointing down to my grubby clothes.

"No, you don't need to look good. You don't have anyone to impress anyway, so come on," he smirked walking out the door.

Following slowly behind, I pulled the finger at him and thought, 'father like son. 'The drive to the grocery store was quiet and full of tension. Once we got there, Jonathan turned to me and said, "I'll be about an hour, so you better be he re when I return," before he jumped out of the car and slamming the door a s he did.

"Right," I whispered to myself before jumping out of the car myself and heading into the shop. It didn't take me long to do the groceries because since I'm the only one that cooks back at the 'hell h o le,' I knew exactly what we needed. Once I had paid and bagged up, I started heading back to the car. When I got near Jonathan's car, I saw a well built, blonde haired figure leaning against the s ide of the car; the exact figure I was trying so hard to avoid.

Glancing up at the sound of my trolley, a small smile appeared on Jaces's face before turning into a frown. Before he could anything,  
I put on the harshest, uncaring voice that I could fake. "What are you doing here, Jace?" I asked pulling the trolley to the back of the car as I started packing the groceries in.

Walking around the car to me, he took my dirty clothes and messy hair in before saying sarcastically, "Oh you know, casually walking around the car park looking at all the cars; what do you think?" Stepping closer to me he added, "We kissed and then you decided you didn't want it , I understand that and I won't force you into doing it again but what I don 't understand is why you didn't text me back after the thirty two texts I sent you."

Stopping what I was doing, I turned to him, surrendering. "My life isn't perfect, I just… I'm just busy."

"No one's life is perfect. I of all people should know that," he stated.

"Please just go," I pleaded.

"You say that but you're face says something else. You're scared; I know it but what of? Of me?" He asked, stepping from one foot to the other.

"I'm not scared, especially not of you!" I yelled, blushing when I realised there was other people around.

"Haven't I already told you that you're like the worse liar ever?" He said, giving a little chuckle.

"Piss off," I snarled walking passed him to get into the car. Before I could, he grabbed me around my waist and trapped me against the car.

"Tell me what's wrong? I can see it in y our eyes that there's something," he demanded.

"I don't have to tell you anything," I snarled.

"I want to help, Clary. Now stop being s o dam stubborn and let me," he pleaded. Our eyes then locked and I saw the worr i edness that filled his eyes.

Shaking my head, I whispered "you can't help me…No one can."

Putting a hand to my cheek, he whispered "What does that mean?"

A sharp laugh sounded from the front of the car. Looking up, we were faced with a smug Jonathan.

"Looks like I should of let you tidy yourself up Clary. You're attracting trash, " Jonathan commented with a smug look on his face staring directly towards Jace.

Putting a hand on Jace's arm, I whispered "Don't." Glancing down at me, he nodded.

"Actually, to be honest, Clary couldn't do any better than trash so maybe you guys are perfect for each other," he commented with a smirk; giving us the thumb s up.

Jonathan got exactly what he wanted because as soon as he said that, Jace was so on up in his face. "I let you get away with being the pathetic, smart ass you are to girls before but I'm not this time, " Jace said calmly, and with that he punched Jonathan right in the jaw making hi m nearly fall backwards onto the ground. Getting his balance back, he went to punch Jace right in the face but J ace was too fast for him. Dodging the punch, Jace gave Jonathan another punch in the stomach. Grabbing Jonathan by the shirt, Jace said calmly, "You may have chipped my tooth years ago, but it wasn't without the help of three other guys that were holding me down." Looking straight into Jonathans eyes, he added "If I hear that you've been nasty to Clary or any other girl…you're finished." Pushing Jonathan back forcefully, Jace returned to stand by me protect fully.

Looking at me, Jonathan said in a dark voice, "just wait for it," before jumping into the car and driving off, leaving me behind. Putting my head down, the recall of Jonathan's words flooded my min d; 'just wait for it.' 'A threat,' I thought to myself.

Putting his thumb under my chin, he lift ed my face so I could look at him. "I'm sorry," he said,

Laughing, I commented, "For what? You were sticking up for me and every other girl Jonathan has picked on."

Laughing, he said, "Come on. Let's go to the park." Nodding, I felt his hand sli d into mine as we walked in the direction of the park. Being near him, hearing his voice made my worries disappear, even the threat Jonathan had just made.

* * *

When we reached the park, we found a nice, shady tree and sat down side by side. Still holding onto my hand, Jace trace d the lines on my palm. Smiling, I lent m y head against his shoulder feeling the happiest and safest I've felt in weeks.

"Thank you," I whispered looking out at the families and their children that were playing around the trees.

"For what?" Jace asked,

"For not giving up on me when I was being impossible to even talk to," I said, g lancing up to him.

Grabbing my cheek once, he locked eyes with mine and said, "You're worth it."

Lending up, I placed a soft, small kiss on his cheek. "I'm sorry for these past couple of weeks, I have been avoiding yo u I really don't want to but I have too … " I whispered.

"Why?" He asked, sitting up more, "these past couple of weeks have been awful fo r me. I've told you before that I care about you and I can't get you off my mind. You can't let me go through that again. All I was thinking was that you were in some sort of trouble or hurt…" Grabbing my cheek he whispered looking in to my eyes, "I won't let you."

"Jace…" I whispered, "I can't."

"Why not? You know you feel the same as I feel for you. I just know it," he stated.

Quickly standing, I stared down at him; a tear slowly travelled down my cheek. "Why can't you just leave it when I say I can't" I whispered.

Standing up, he grabbed my hand before saying, "because I don't want to give up on you."

Pulling away, I took a step back. Taking a deep breath in, I thought to myself, 'you have to do it. You have to warn him off.' Slowly I lifted my shirt, revealing the fresh bruises that covered my stomach. "This is why I can't," I calmly said, "I can't get you involved in this or you might get hurt and I don't want this," pointing to my bruises, "to happen to you…"

Horror filled his face as he grabbed me; hugging me tight but not so tight it'd hurt my already bruised torso. Lifting his head, he looked into my eyes. I noticed how his eyes were filled with anger a nd hurt. "Who did this to you?" He asked, as he held me.

"It's been occurring ever since I came to live here with Valentine." I whispered, hiding my face in his neck.

"He's been doing this to you?" He asked, his voice filled with anger.

Nodding, I felt tears escape from my eye s as my emotions were mixed between relief and scared. Feeling me shake, he sat back onto the ground bringing me along with him so I was sitting on his lap. Rubbing my back, he whispered, "I won't let anything else happen to you, I promise."

Glancing up at him, I did the one thing I wanted to do all these weeks that I've been avoiding him. As soon as my lips were against his, I felt him tighten his hold on me and tangling his hands in my hair as he returned the kiss. The kiss was soft and gentle, when I pulled around I hugged him waiting to feel safe again like all the other times I did when I was in his arms. Feeling his arms, all the safe feelings and thought came back.

After I had calmed down, I sat up, looki ng down at my hands. "This doesn't chan g e anything though. I can't get you inv ol ved," I whispered.

"It's too late. I'm already involved."

Looking up to him, I said, "no Jace. He clearly told me if I ever get involved with a guy, I'll get it and he will too. I'm not letting you get hurt." Getting up, I slowly walked away.

Jace quickly caught up, grabbing my hand saying, "then be my secret."

I locked eyes with him. Shaking my head, I whispered "I can't. I'm not ready…"

Smiling, he said, "then we can be friend s till you are. Clary, be my secret."

Laughing, I pulled back and started walking away. Stopping, I turned back to hi m and said, "I'll be your secret Jace," smiling.

Catching up to me, he grabbed me from around the waist. "So no more kisses?" He teased, winking as he did.

"I don't do friends with benefits," I said, smiling a cheeky smile.

Laughing, he said "but you never know, you might not be able to resist me," he teased.

Giggle, I poked my tongue out at him, "maybe."

The expression on his face then changed from cheekiness to worriedness. "I'm really worried about you, Clary. I can' you go back to Valentine," I whispered, tightening his hold on me.

Brushing a lock of his golden hair off his face, I said, "I'll be fine. I know what I'm doing,"

Looking into my eyes, he whispered, "I'm going to get you out of there, Clary. You can't stay there,"

Shaking my head, I replied, "I have to stay for now. Trust me, please Jace?"

Nodding, he said, "Just know if he touches you once more, I'm not going to sit to the side and do nothing,"

Looking down at the time, I noticed it was getting quite late in the afternoon, I said, "Jace, I really have to go now. I'm be fine," pulling away, I started walking away.

Calling out, he said, "How will I know you will be?"

Turning around, I shrugged before I said back, "I'll text you but I seriously need to get back." And with that, I raced back home hoping Valentine wasn't back from work yet.

* * *

I had been home for nearly four hours no w and I hadn't heard from Jonathan or Valentine. I was perfectly fine with that because I knew sooner than later, Valentine will find out. I was afraid, I mu st admit but knowing Jace knew and that I could count on him, I felt a little better; but little did I know things were much worse than I expected. As I was cleaning up my room I heard loud footsteps coming up the stairs as they stomped on the ground. Standing up, I was just in time to see Valentine crashing through the door with a very annoyed and angry expression on his horrid face. Stomping over to me, he grabbed me by my collar pulling be close; nearly lifting me off the floor as he did.

"I heard you were with that Jace Lightwood today you filthy hoe!" He screamed into my face before punching me in the f ac e; making me fall flat on the ground. Lifting me up, he was quick to knee me hard in my stomach. Out of breath, I felt weak in his arms.

"Didn't I tell you I'd teach you a lesson if I find out you had been with a guy ? Maybe I should teach him a lesson as I ' m at it," he screamed.

"No, I'm sorry. He just came over to see how I was. We just went for a walk," I whispered as pain shot through my tiny body.

"You're a filthy, cheap hoe, you disgrace me!" He screamed,

"Please stop," I begged.

He then threw me forcefully across the room, making my side crack into the side of the open door as he screamed, "you do not tell me what to do!" I slowly got up, too sore to stand I tried to crawl as fast as I could away from him. Before I could reach the stairs, he kicked me hard on my side making me fall onto my back. Lifting me up so my feet were lifted off the ground as well, screaming in my face, "don't you dear walk away from me you pathetic piece of crap! You're just like your mother, a pathetic hoe!" I just spat in his face, saying in a stern voice, "Go to hell." Anger filled his face, setting me down on my feet; he punched me straight in the face and then grabbed my hair, knocking my face into the wall before forcefully pushing me down the stair. As I stumbled down, I smacked my head against the rough railing before falling weakly onto the cold floor.

I don't know how long I had been on the cold, wooden floor of the bottom of the stairs but as I lay there I felt like I was going in and out of consciousness. I couldn't think or move; all I could do was hear the soft breeze that blew in from an opened window and the footsteps t h at walked back and forward in the room. "She needs a doctor dad. Look she's got a massive gash on her forehead." I could hear Jonathan faintly say.

"Shhh, I'm thinking." I heard Valentine say. "I got it; we need to dispose of her so it looks like she was jumped. Jonathan help me get her into the car." I f el t arms move around my weak torso, lifting me up and slowly started walking. I lay frail in the pair of arms. I slowly felt my eyelids become heavy, too overbearing for me to keep open and my mind and body seemed to disappear within the grasp of their hold as I passed out.

* * *

**So how did you all like that chapter? Cute with a mixed of a lot of horror? :o**

** Next chapter will be up hopefully soon!**

**Review please :D I would appreciate hearing what you all thought!**

******Check out my forum guys :) Its called 'City of heavenly fires role play.'**

**Oh and vote on my poll pleasee! :D**

**Can anyone explain to me what a community is and is about? That'll be very helpful :D**

** Ex oh ex**


	10. Chapter 10

**Ok these chapters are getting harder to write! So they'll take time to write!**

**I'm sorry there was a delay on posting this chapter, well only by a day but you get it...hopefully :P**

**I really hope you enjoy this chapter because I am worried its not one of my best! :/**

**But I am hoping its good :D**

* * *

"Clary, wake up. Please," a voice begged. I felt hands search my body, examining the damage.

"Simon, she needs to get to a hospital. Look at the state she's in. I can't even find a patch of skin that isn't black or purple and look at the gash on her head," a faint voice said.

"Isabelle, call 911 now!" Simon yelled but to me it was faint as I slowly came back to consciousness.

"Ok," she said, panicky.

I felt a hand grip mine, "Clary wake up, you need to. Can you hear me? Squeeze my hand if you can," Simon said, holding onto my hand.

I squeeze his hand slightly. My body seemed frail and broken; I had no strength to move or even talk. I slowly opened my swollen eyes to see a horrified and worried looking Simon and Isabelle. Tears swelled up in my eyes as the faint memory of my beating that left me physical and mentally damaged; came rushing back to me. How could he do this to me, his own flesh and blood? And just dispose of me like I was trash. I could be dying and he still wouldn't care; but that's who he is…a selfless, evil man.

"Clary, we're here; everything is going to be alright. An ambulance is on its way, just stay awake Clary. Don't close your eyes," Simon said clearly, still not letting go of my hand.

I gave a small smile as reinsurance, tasting blood as I did. I glanced around and noticed I was in the park not far from the swing set Jace and I saw kids play on early today. I lay on a wet patch of glass smelling the rusty smell of blood as it lingered around me. I felt a sharp pain as I felt a pressure against my forehead. Trying to pull away from the sudden pain, I was stopped by another more excruciating pain. My body then took over and suddenly a high-pitched scream found its way out. I slowly reached my shaking; blood covered hand over to cover my ribs protectively.

"Clary, does your rib hurt?" Simon asked placing his hoody under my head for something I could rest my head on.

Nodding, Simon pulled my hand away carefully and lifted my shirt slowly; being careful he didn't cause me anymore pain. Horror soon filled his face once my ribs were revealed.

"Isabelle! How long is that ambulance going to be?" He yelled, getting uneasy.

"They keep telling me to calm down," she answered, her voice sounding shaky.

"Give it here?" Simon roared, standing up and grabbing the phone from her grasp.

I was listening to Simon shout at the phone and Isabelle crying; kneeling down, when my eyes suddenly became heavy. I knew I had to stay awake, but the heaviness on my eyes and the darkness that was crowding my mind was too overpowering. I slowly closed my eyes. There was a pain in the inside of my chest that started making my chest feel tight and making my breathing suddenly uneven. It was hard to take in oxygen; I started blacking in and out of consciousness. I faintly heard Isabelle and Simon yell my name but without much warning, I started to fade away; feeling the tight pain that grew in my chest.

* * *

I slowly opened my eyes, feeling my body at ease but not far behind, a small pain still lingered there. Blinking I became more aware of my surroundings. White coated, plain walls; with a single window. All I could smell was the over used cleanings products that must have been used and the sound of beeping that was coming from next to me. Glancing to my left, I noticed the heart monitor that was connected up to me. Still glancing at it, I soon realise a figure was fast asleep in a chair next to the bed I was in. Jace. He slept silently on the uncomfortable chair, with his long legs up on another. Smiling, I lay there staring at him peacefully sleep.

"You're boyfriends seems like a really sweet guy. He hasn't left your side since he first came in," said a soft, calming voice.

Glancing up, I was faced was a pale faced girl that looked in her mid-twenties. "He's not my boyfriend," I stated, blushing as I did.

Coming up to me while holding a clip board, she said, "well to me, it looks like he wants more. It's not every day you met a 'guy friend' that stays in a hospital for a whole week with a friend when al he can sleep on is a chair."

Shocked, I asked "I've been in here a whole week?"

Looking sorry for me, she said, "Darling, you've had massive injuries done to you. When you first came in, there was a chance you mightn't even make it because of the internal bleeding in your chest. You're lucky you know. Not everyone walks away from a beating like that."

Closing my eyes, I said "What happens now?"

"Well the police want to have some questions to ask you but right now I have to check how you are."

After some pokes and 'how does this feel?' I was left alone to think but all I was doing was replaying the nightmare over and over again in my mind. As much as I wished that I had been left with some sort of memory loss, forgetting about that whole night; I wasn't that lucky because instead I am now stuck with the never ending nightmare. Tears slowly ran down my cheeks, knowing he could have ended me.

"Hey, hey hey… Don't cry," A sleepy Jace said caringly, as he came over to my bed from where he had just been asleep. As much as it pained me and the knowledge that I should be careful because of my stitches; I pulled myself up and slung my weak arms around his neck. I started shaking in his arms as the tears started to pour out like a rainfall.

Rubbing my back, he nestled his face in hair as he whispered, "I shouldn't have let you go back…" Pulling back, he shifted me so he could see my face. Right then I noticed the little tears that made his eyes look like crystals. Rubbing the tears off my cheeks, he added, "I promise with all my soul, I won't let him lay another finger on you, not as long as I'm around."

"Promise you won't leave me?" I whispered as more tears slid out.

Kissing my tears, he whispered leaning his forehead against mine, "never." We stayed like that for what seemed like hours until the pain was too much for me so I had to lie back down again. The next couple of weeks consisted of a lot of check-ups and visitors, even some from really pushy policemen; and no matter what was happening Jace never left my side. We would spend all day together and most of the night before I physically have to kick him out. The couple of weeks in hospital that I spent with Jace made me grow stronger physically and my feelings for him even stronger.

* * *

I woke up early, feeling the most happy and safe I've felt since…well I don't know when. My body was healing and I had most of my strength back; my thoughts were not getting haunted that much anymore but saying that, each night I would go to sleep, I would be haunted by that one nightmare. Shaking my head to get rid of those thoughts, I turned to see that Jace had fallen asleep in the armchair after movies last night. Quietly sneaking over to him, I jumped onto his lap making him jump suddenly awake.

Smiling, I poked my tongue at him. "You needed to wake up, it's almost 8:30," I said, cheekily.

"You can't be seriously?" He said, shaking his head. Picking me up, he stood up before settling me back down on the armchair.

Poking his tongue back at me, he teased, "Now I get your bed!" Before jumping into my bed and covering himself in my blankets.

I got up quickly and jumped on him, lying right on top of him. "I don't mind, you're much comfortable than the bed anyway." I laughed, resting my head on his warm, strong chest.

Wrapping his arms around me, he pulled me up so I was inches from his face, "is that so?" he teased.

Running my hairs through his golden locks, I said with a little smile, "just a tad."

"Well I'm glad I can be your personal pillow," he smirked before adding with a wink, "Can I be anything else personal to you?"

Leaning down, I brushed my lips across his cheek till they were next to his ear before whispering, "In your dreams." Giggling, I sat up so I was saddling him.

Smirking, he said, "oh I do."

Slapping him, I giggled. "You're gross," I said, still laughing.

Pulling me down, he moved so I was beside him. Moving onto his side, he pulled me cross. Turning all serious, he said, "You get discharged today, so you're coming back home with me."

Nestling my face into his neck, I replied, "Thank you."

Feeling a kiss being planted on my head, I pulled him closer; wanting to be as close to him as possible. Looking up, I saw him staring down at me. Our eyes locked. Looking back and forth between his eyes and lips, I slowly lent up and brushed my lips against his. Our lips slowly moved against each other, fitting perfectly. He held me close, as his fingers traced the skin on my back. My fingers once again were sliding through his hair when I felt him pull away just a few inches.

Locking eyes with mine, he whispered, "I think I may be falling for you…" Before giving me a soft, tenderly kiss on the lips before pulling back again to rest his forehead against mine. Right then my heart felt like someone had just let off some fireworks in my heart making me realise, he wasn't the other one who was falling.

We stayed like that for hours but towards the end, we lost track of time and Jace had to race off but not before giving me a small kiss on my forehead. Smiling, I slowly drifted off to sleep; happy and cared for.

* * *

I suddenly woke up, hearing a fast tapping noise coming from the table that held all the flowers and cards I had received; mostly from the Lightwoods. I slowly opened my eyes to find my 'nightmare' and attacker standing right before me. Seeming to notice I was awake, he turned around to face me. He had no emotions shown on his face, but the expression that was shown was a smug, dirty look; making it seem like right then and there he knew he didn't care what he had done to me. I also knew if he had another chance to do it, he would but this time make sure he ended me for once and for all because to him I was nothing; and to me he was nothing but a nightmare and my attacker.

"Doctors say you can come home this afternoon. Get up and get ready now; we're leaving," he commanded, staring at me with so much hate that if it was a dagger, it would of gone right through me.

"I'm not going with you," I said sternly.

"The hell you aren't. I'm your father, you're my property. You're coming," he growled.

"I said no." I said, spitting. "You're not my father, you're nothing to me and I'm never ever going to consider you anything but a pathetic bastard that thinks it's alright to 'dispose' of your own flesh and blood; leaving them for dead."

Leaning forward, he said, laughing "you should have told the police when you had the chance," before adding darkly, "you have no future with Jace Herondale, especially when you're my daughter.'

"You don't know what you're talking about. He knows I'm nothing like you," I spat.

Pulling over a chair, he sat calmly down. Glancing up at me with a smirk, he said "he will when he realises you're the daughter of the man that killed his father eight years ago." Leaning forward to my shocked, horrified figure; he added, "You have no idea what I'm capable of darling but if you want to see what I am, stay with Jace. I'm giving you a choose, come with me and Jace will be fine but stay with him and I'll make sure his last hours are filled with torture; making him realise how much you were a mistake to be with."

Tears swelled up in his eyes, I felt like screaming out for help but I knew that'll make him get angry and could result with Jace getting hurt. "Why?" I whispered, now crying.

"Because you belong to me Clary, you're mine; no one else's. Come with me Clary. Don't do what your mother did or I'll make sure you pay by destroying the one you love," he threatened.

"Ok," I whispered, getting up out of the bed. I grabbed my jacket, putting it on and turning to head out the door. I swore quietly to myself because standing there looking angry and protective was jace.

Grabbing me, Jace pushed me protectively behind him as he faced Valentine. "You'll destroy me if Clary doesn't come with you right?" Jace calmly said, before adding, "Try your best because the only way you can have Clary is over my dead body!"

Smiling his smug smile, Valentine folded his arms. "Is that so?" He laughed as if it was some sort of joke.

"Jace, please!" I begged, "Let me go."

Glancing back at me, he said, "No Clary, I promised you I wouldn't ever let him lay another hand on you and I'm sticking to it."

Glancing back at Valentine, he said darkly, "You're not having her so you can come after me as much as you want but I'll make myself clear, Clary is not yours and she's not coming with you."

Stepping forward, Valentine stood nearly nose to nose with Jace. Smiling darkly, he threatened, "let the games begin," before turning to me and said darkly, "I'll be seeing you soon."

* * *

**So how did you all like that chapter? Exciting, cute, scary?**

_**If you want me to put up a one shot about Jace and what happened when he was ten (murder of his father) Review and tell me!**_

**Review please, and tell me what you thought. I'll really appreciate it :)**

**Ex oh ex**


	11. Chapter 11

**Ok first of all I want to apologize for not updating for like a week when I usually update everyday :o I've had heaps on my plate at the moment so hope you guys understand but I will still try to update as much as I can!**

**Secondly I want to thank everyone for there support, I really appreciated it :D**

**Check out my forum guys :) Its called 'City of heavenly fires role play.'**

_Ok I want to apologize to everyone who has already read this chapter... I changed the ending of it because Jace and Clary happened too fast! I am so sorry and I hope you still enjoy it :/ If you have any questions or want to state your opinion on this change, review and tell me. Once again I'm sorry :/_

**Lastly, I hope you all enjoy this chapter! :D**

* * *

**_One month later._**

_'A loud, head thudding ticking from a big father clock clouded my thoughts as I lay in a puddle of dark, sticky blood. Realization hit me like a bullet racing through the thin air towards its target; the blood wasn't mine… It was someone else's. I glanced __vigilantly around the unknown; close off chamber that I was now lying in. My eye sight was blurry like I had just been hit hard over the head and was just coming back to consciousness. I quickly buried my face into my now torn sleeve as I attempted to make my eye sight clear again._

_To be honest, I wished my eye sight was still blurred; that I didn't have to be faced with what was lying limply in front of me… Not even making the slightest move like a gently rise of their chest, the figure lay damaged on the floor. Blood was everywhere making it seem like there had been a struggle here. I began to drag my frail body across the blood stained floor to where the motionless body now lay… I carefully but cautiously turned the body's head so I could see the face of the victim. _

_A massive weight felt like it had just crashed against me, my heart took a major hit and my breath seemed like it was taken from within my lungs. I couldn't move, I couldn't even think…The only thing I could do was let the tears come rushing out as I held onto the now cold, but familiar figure…' _

I woke suddenly, sitting up; quickly scanning the room. All clear. I was back in the safety of the Lightwoods house. Closing my eyes, I bought my knees up to my chest as I hid my tear stained face in between them. Slowly trying to get my breathing even again, I recalled the same nightmare that has haunted my dreams since I was let out of hospital. Every night that I have the nightmare it would be the same, no added more or any less; just the same, old nightmare. The first night I had it was a couple of nights after first arriving at the Lightwoods. I can remember clearly getting shaken awake by a worried Jace, he had said I was screaming and clawing at the bed spread. That night Jace held me as I drifted in and out of sleep as I replayed the 'life like' nightmare that had just crawled in to my dreamless sleep. After that night, the nightmare has kept coming back. I've stopped screaming now in my sleep probably because I am use to it but it still affects me the same. Since I've stopped screaming, Jace and the others have now started believing that the nightmares have gone away which is a good thing because they have worried so much about me already that they don't need to worry anymore.

I lifted my head, smoothing away the hair that now stuck to the side of my face. Glancing at the alarm clock that sat on the bedside table, it read 1:45. 'Great,' I thought to myself before sliding my bare legs out of my blankets and placed my feet on the soft, warm carpet. I stood up, slowly stretching as I did. Tugging the shirt of Jace's I now wore as a nightgown, I quietly walked out of the bedroom the Lightwoods kindly offered me when I came to stay with them. I walked down the dimly lit hallway and down the stairs to the kitchen. Once there, I stood on my tippy toes and reached for a glass. Reaching into the fridge, I poured myself some milk before shutting it again. I was sipping away at it as I leant against the counter when I was suddenly aware of a quiet noise coming from the lounge room. I slowly made my way to the door of the lounge room making sure I made no noise as I did. Opening it, the hinges made a slight noise like they needed a little oil. Walking into room, I found Jace and Alec spread over the two sofa's watching 'Too fast, too furious.' Looking up at me with tired eyes, Jace asked with a soft smile, "couldn't sleep?"

Nodding, I said with a smile "you guys too?"

Looking up, Alec said laughing "No, Jace insisted we watch this."

Looking across at him, Jace commented, "It's better than the chick flick that you wanted to watch."

If it wasn't so dark, I'm sure we would be able to see redness on his cheeks. "It. Was. Not. A. Chick. Flick," Alec snarled.

Laughing, Jace said, "If you say so." Glancing back up at me, he lifted the blanket he was in and asked, "Keen to watch? We're like half way through though."

Nodding, I went over and slid next to him on the sofa. Lying on my side, I felt Jace position himself behind me so he could still see the movie but still snake his arm around my waist. Pulling me close, he stated while laughing quietly, "So I see you still like wearing my shirt to bed."

Snuggling my back into his chest, I slightly turned my body so I could look straight into his face. With a cheeky smile, I said, "You don't seem to mind."

Smirking, he whispered with a wink, "Not at all."

Before I could answer, Alec perked up. "If you two are going to start flirting, I'm leaving because I know it'll end with you two making out or something. Don't tell me you guys haven't before either because I'm not dumb."

I suddenly felt heat rush into my cheeks. I felt Jace's chest rumble against my back as he slightly laughed. "Calm down. We're just going to watch the movie."

Lying back down, Alec started watching the movie again. Smiling at Jace, I moved in his arms so I was facing the movie once again. While in his arms, I felt the fear and worry that I had gathered after waking up once again because of the nightmare vanish and was now replaced with safety and warmth. I lay perfectly in his arms watching the movie. When we were near the end of the movie, I began tracing his hand with my fingers; feeling every mark and scar. His hands were strong and marked but there was still the feeling of safety whenever they held me. Linking our fingers together, he placed a small, soft kiss in my hair before whispering "You're the only girl that I've ever known that could send tingles through my body when you touch me."

Heart racing and a small smile spreading across my face, I whispered back, "I'm glad I'm the only one."

* * *

Waking up in the morning, I was hit with sunlight as someone pulled the curtains back sharply. I was back in my room; Jace must have taken me back to bed when I had fallen asleep. Slowly opening my eyes, I saw Isabelle standing there, hands on hips. "Get up. Mum wants to talk to you and then we are going shopping!"

Groaning, I covered my face in my hands and mumbled, "I'll be down in a second."

Once she left, I sat up and looked at myself in the mirror. I was a mess. I quickly tied up my thick, red locks into a pony tail and changed into some jeans and a shirt. Making my bed neatly, I rushed downstairs to meet with Marsye. Quickly walking into the kitchen, I was suddenly stopped in my tracks as I was faced with the investigator who made me tell him every little detail of the beating and past beatings.

"Good morning Miss Fray, sorry about the early morning visit but I have some news that concerns you. Would you mind taking a seat?" He indicated to the seat next to Marsye.

Sitting next to Maryse, I saw the worried look that was written all over mother like face as the investigator sat down opposite us at the dining table.

"So this news concerning Clary, is it involving Valentine?" Maryse asked, professional like. Hearing his name gave me shivers up my spin and the fear running all back.

"Sadly, yes. We haven't seemed to be able to get in contact with Mr Morgenstern, making it come to the conclusion that he has gone missing…" He said clearly, before adding "We will continue looking for him but with what we have gathered, he is long gone."

Marsye looked furious and because I felt speechless, I let her speak. "Are you kidding? He nearly killed Clary and you've let him get away!?" She yelled.

"Mrs Lightwood I would like you to understand we have done everything we could have to get him but somehow he has disappeared out of thin air," he stated.

"If Valentine doesn't want to be found he won't be but when he wants to come out of hiding, no one will expect it. That's how clever he is." I whispered with my head down.

"What was that dear?" The investigator asked me softly.

Before I could answer, Maryse stood up, "You have done enough today, now please be so kind to shut the door when you find your way out."

Standing up, he looked shocked. In a clear voice, he said, "As you wish but we will need to get in contact soon with Clary and we'll be leaving a car outside to keep an eye on things here for a couple of days."

"Good day," was all Maryse said. Nodding at me, the investigator headed for the door and quietly shut it as he went out of it.

Sitting back down, Maryse faced me, slowly grabbing my hand in her warm, soft hands. "He was an idiot, honestly; I really don't have patience for people like that. Anyway, I want your thoughts on this piece of news."

Looking straight at her, I calmly said, "They won't find him if he doesn't want them to… Valentine is smart, he'll only come out when he wants to and that's to get me."

Giving me a motherly look, she said squeezing my hand "while you're under my roof, he's not touching you."

Looking down, I whispered "I really want to believe that."

Lifting my chin, she stared into my eyes, "you have people here who care deeply about you and that won't let anything happen to you."

A tear slowly ran down my cheek as her words reminded me of my mother. She use to always give me little speeches like this one that would always make me feel better. Reaching over, I captioned Maryse in a hug. "Thank you," I whispered.

Hugging me back, she said "You're strong just like your mother, you'll get through this and I won't leave you. I'll always be here for you ok sweetie?"

Nodding, I pulled back to wipe away the tears that were now running down my cheeks.

"Oh, and speaking of people that will always be here for you, Jace is up in his room in one of his moods. He got angry when I sent him to his room when the investigator got here. He cares about you Clary, more than you realise." Maryse said, pushing a lock back from my face. "He told me what happened at the hospital with Valentine,"

Looking at her, I whispered, "I didn't mean to get him into this, I don't want him to get hurt."

"Clary, it's not your fault. Jace chose to protect you and he'll do anything to do so." She stated, giving me a small smile, before adding, "I've been his mother for seven years now and I've never seen him look at someone like he looks at you, you really do mean a lot to him."

"We just met though," I whispered.

"Sweetie, you can't help the way you feel even if it's towards someone you've known for a few months," she said "He cares about you, and I know as a mother when my own son has strong feelings for a girl."

"I'm too messed up though," I exclaimed.

"Well isn't everyone?" Maryse said laughing, "I know I'm not perfect, far from it!"

Laughing, I just nodded.

"Now go check on Jace, he won't be in the best mood so be warned," Maryse laughed.

"Ok," I laughed. Getting up, I walked over to the door before turning back and saying with a smile, "Thanks."

* * *

Reaching Jace's door, I took a deep breath in before opening the door. Jace was lying on his bed, reading one of his many, loved novels. Trotting over, I snatched the book out of his hands and started to pretend I was reading it. Sitting on the edge of his bed, I rested my chin on the palm of my hand before reading the back of the back.

"Can I help you?" Jace asked, coldly.

Placing the book in my lap, I turned to Jace. "So Maryse was right when she said you were in a mood," I stated.

"What did the investigator want Clary," Jace asked sternly.

Fiddling with the book, I mumbled, "nothing."

"Clary, tell me," he warned as he swung his legs over the side of his bed so he was sitting next to me.

Shaking my head, I looked closely at him. "It's nothing that concerns you," I said, unevenly.

His eyes then narrowed at me like he was thinking of some 'smart-ass' comment to reply with. Suddenly his eyes softened and the shade in his eyes lightened to a soft brown. Placing a hand on my cheek, he whispered "If it involves you, it concerns me. Clary I care about you… I feel it's my job to protect you."

I placed my small, delicate hand on his that was now holding my cheek. "Sometimes it's my job to protect myself and the ones around me that I care about, not theirs," I whispered back with a small smile.

Shaking his head, a small smile played against his lips. "Clary, you really think I'd stop trying to protect you after all that has happened? If you do, you must not understand how much you actually do mean to me and how much I'd do anything to keep you out of harm's way," he whispered.

I tangled our fingers together and leaned my head against his strong shoulder. Holding his hand tight, I whispered "I don't want to worry you anymore and plus I don't want you getting hurt. This is my fight Jace; you don't need to be mixed up in it."

"Too late, I already am. Clary, you don't have to go through this alone; quite frankly, you don't get a chose in the matter. I chose to put myself in this position, not you." He said, calmly.

"Jace…" I whispered.

"Clary no. I care about you and I can't sit back and watch something happen to you. Please don't make me, I can't and I won't." He pleaded.

Nodding, I felt his arms snake around my waist; pulling me onto his lap. "Tell me what the investigator wanted… Please?" He pleaded. I stared into his pleading eyes and saw the worriedness that filled them.

Taking a deep breath in, I said unevenly, "Valentine is missing…"

The worriedness that just had filled his eyes now was filled with rage. "They let him escape?" He asked anger filled his voice.

"They're still going to look for him. They even got a car out there watching for anything," I said reassuring him.

Lifting me up in his arms, he carefully placed me on his bed before heading for the door. "Where are you going?" I asked, getting up from the bed and walking quickly over to him.

"Down to the police station to give them a piece of my mind," he said angrily.

Grabbing his arm, I stepped in front of him; blocking his way. "Please don't," I pleaded with him.

Cupping my cheek in his strong, warm hand once again, he bent down to eye level to lock his eyes with mine. "Clary, I need you safe and you're not when that mad man is still out on the loose," he whispered.

"He won't find me," I reassured him.

Leaning in, he placed a soft kiss on the corner of my mouth. "It's not good enough," he whispered, before stepping quickly around me and heading out of the room; leaving me with the horrid feeling that I had just put him more in danger.

* * *

**So how was it? Cute much? Sorry again for the change!**

**Tell me what you think! Review! :D Please!**

******Check out my forum guys :) Its called 'City of heavenly fires role play.'**

**Ex Oh Ex**


	12. Chapter 12

_**I firstly want to apologize for the sudden change of the ending of chapter 11 :/ I felt like Jace and Clary moved too fast so I had to change it but I do apologize to the ones that liked that ending. So Jace and Clary are not together 'yet.'**_

_**Secondly I would let to say thank you to all the support that I have been getting while writing this story. I am so surprised at how many people are actually enjoying my story, especially since its my first one on here! I also want to say a massive thank you to unexpecteddancecrew and heroherondaletotherescue, you guys have been amazing :D I really appreciate the support!**_

_**Does anyone want to beta this? Please :) PM me!**_

_**Lastly, I hope you enjoy this chapter :) It's a tad cute ;)**_

* * *

I was lying on his bed with a pillow covering my face, arguing silently to myself. I don't know how long I had been lying there because I had lost track of the time but I knew it has been a while. I was waiting for Jace to get back to see what happened down at the police station, and while I did, the thoughts of how much danger I have put him through dug deep into my mind. 'How could I get him involved again?' I thought angrily to myself. 'You're stupid Clary, you finally find someone you care so deeply about and then you go put them in danger!' Frustration now overtook my emotions and I just felt like screaming; screaming out for the answers to the questions that were never answered. I started to miss my mum even more. 'Why did you have to leave me mum? I need you…' I wish she was here; I needed her advice on how to protect Jace and the Lightwoods… I needed her. Feeling the tears slowly leak from my eyes, I quickly sat up and wiped away any traces of tears.

Glancing beside me, I saw Jace's book that I had when I was talking to him lying next to me. The book was in perfect condition and for some weird reason I felt like it had been read multiple of times. Opening the cover, a small photograph fell out onto my lap. Picking it up, I turned it around and saw it was a photo of a young, blonde headed boy and a man that looks like the spitting image of Jace. I finally clicked and realised that this was a photo of Jace and his father. 'They looked so happy together,' I thought to myself.

"I thought you would be up here."

Glancing up, I saw Isabelle walking over like a model with her high heels on; sitting down beside me, she plucked the photograph from my hands.

"Wow, I've never seen this before. It's Jace and his father." She examined, "where did you find it?"

"In his book," I stated. "Does he ever talk about his father?"

Giving me back the photo, she looked up at me and shook her head. "I've never heard him talk about his father. He doesn't talk about that part of his life, only to Marsye but he still doesn't tell her much. It's like he wants to lock that part of his life up and throw away the key," she stated.

"Do you know why?" I asked curiously.

"Probably because of the murder of his father, I don't know much about it but I'm guessing that's the reason. Having your only parent murdered would affect anyone," she stated.

Nodding, I couldn't say anything because I knew it was all because of Valentine.

Nudging me, she said, "Forget about that for now, we're going shopping." Standing up, she offered her hand. "Time to dress you up for Jace," she said, winking at me.

"What does that mean?" I asked as I stood up and put my hands on my hips.

"You know exactly what I mean," she laughed pulling me with her. Even though I hated shopping, I knew I had to do something to take my mind of Jace and the fact he is messed up because of my own flesh and blood.

* * *

When we got there, Isabelle insisted I needed a whole closet change and even though I tried to argue with that idea, I couldn't win. We headed to every shop, trying on different shirts, dresses, shoes etc. To be honest, even though I hated shopping, I had fun. I had never been shopping with a friend only with my mum. All those years that I had to sit by myself at school, seem to vanish; making me feel more confident than ever. While shopping, I picked up a cute flowery dress that showed off my shape, four shirts and a pair of jeans all with Isabelle's approval. Isabelle herself picked up a few dresses and I lost the number of shirts she bought. To finish off our 'big spend,' Isabelle wasted the remaining of her money on a pair of high heel shoes.

The shopping trip had been surprisingly good; by the end of it we both were talking and laughing like we had been friends for years. We were just about to head to the food court when Isabelle's phone started ringing.

"Crap, its Jace," Isabelle swore. "I have to get this; he'll be looking for you. I'll be right back." Isabelle stormed out the main entrance with her phone up to her ear. It was clear she didn't want to talk to him by the way see was basically yelling into the phone. Watching Isabelle outside on her phone, I smiled at her frustration. Shaking my head, I started to walk over to a nearby music shop. I was watching the time, wanting Isabelle to return so I didn't have to be standing here alone. It had been about fifteen minutes when suddenly, I heard a high pitched voice say my name; "Clary."

Turning around, I was faced with the diva of my high school, Aline and her two 'pet monkeys,' Tessa and Kaelie. Hands on hips and a smug look playing on her lips, Aline commented, "So alone again I see? I don't know if I should pity you or not." Hearing Tessa and Kaele giggle, she continued, "It must feel terrible to know not even your own father can stand you."

My eyes then narrowed. "Excuse me?" I asked sternly.

Smirking, she stated "Didn't you know? Everyone knows about how your father wanted you dead because he couldn't face the sight of you. I feel sorry for the Lightwoods; I don't know how they can stand you."

"You don't know what you're talking about," I complained.

"Well what I do know is that no one cares a god dam thing about you, especially the Lightwoods. They probably just pity you," She laughed.

"You don't know me or the Lightwoods, so you have no right to say anything." I snarled.

"Is that right?" Aline said still smirking. Tapping one of her fingers against her chin, she said, "I know them well enough to know how great of a kisser Jace is."

Anger and jealously filled my mind. 'Right,' I thought to myself, 'she's going to get it.' Before I could explode, I felt a pair of strong, protective arms snake around my waist, pulling me close. Still looking at Alina, I saw her eyes narrow.

"I suggest you walk away before I get really pissed off," Jace said firmly as he held me.

"Or before I kick your plastic ass," Isabelle added calmly, examining her nails, before looking over to me, "Sorry I took so long, I had to wait for this jackass," indicating Jace.

Nodding, I saw shock fill Aline's face but it wasn't there for long before it was replaced by anger. "Oh how cute," Aline spat. "Jace has a new toy."

"Piss off Aline, I'm really not in the mood for you bullshit," Jace warned.

Isabelle then stepped forward so she was right in Aline's face. "Is the little witch jealous? Too bad. You can say whatever you like about Clary because quite frankly, she has one up on you. She has the one thing you can't lay your filthy hand on; Jace."

"Too late, I already have." Aline smirked.

"Urgh, I was drunk and I didn't know what I was doing, obviously." Jace mumbled, tightening his hold on me.

"Jace you shouldn't get so drunk you kiss a dog, learn your limits." Isabelle said, smirking at Jace before turning back to Aline. "Now ran along dog, I'm done with you."

Flicking her hair, she spun around and walked off with her two monkeys following close behind. Anger and jealously filled my emotion making me want to escape from everything and everyone; including Jace.

Pulling out of his grasp, I said unevenly, "I'm going, see you guys at home." Walking off, I felt them following close behind.

"What's wrong?" Jace asked confused as he stepped in front of me.

"Nothing. Just leave me alone," I shouted before walking away from a stunned Jace and Isabelle.

* * *

When I got back to the Lightwoods, I went straight up to my room, avoiding everyone as I did. Slamming my door, I paced back and forth. Anger and jealousy filled my thoughts. 'How could he kiss her?' I thought to myself. 'Drunk or not, he still did it.' Shaking my head, I knew I should calm down because I knew any minute now Jace will come through that door. I knew he was only my friend, nothing more; even though the feelings I have for him isn't friendship ones. They cut deep into me, making me want to just jump into his arms and never let go. I knew he felt the same way but I couldn't go there… Not when it'll just be putting him into more danger.

Right then, I heard loud footsteps along the hallway, I knew it was Jace. 'Here we go,' I thought to myself. Just then, Jace bust through the door just like I had expected.

"What the hell was that?" He asked, slamming the door shut so no one could overhear the argument that was about to occur.

"Nothing," I yelled, frustrated as I leaned against the light grey coated wall.

"Then why leave after we had just stuck up for you?" He yelled back, walking over to me so he only stood a few feet away.

"I don't need pity!" I snarled, crossing my arms over my chest.

"You know we don't pity you so stop making up crap," he yelled.

Walking over to the door, I snarled "Go back to Aline."

Reaching for the door handle, I was stopped in my tracks by Jace who spun me around and pinned me against the door with his body.

"That's why you angry. You're jealous I kissed Aline," he said smirking, his face was inches away from mine.

"You're an asshole," I snarled.

Smiling a devilish smile, he shook his head before crashing his lips against mine. Responding to his lips, my lips moved against his urgently. Realization hit me and I quickly pushed him back with all the strength I had, "I don't want to be like every other girl." I yelled at him.

Placing a hand on my cheek, he bent down so he was only inches away from me. Locking his golden eyes with mine, he whispered "you're not like other girls."

"How do I know that though?" I whispered, looking for answers in his eyes.

"Because you're the only one that has ever made me feel nervous whenever you're around," he whispered, chuckling he added, "I always think I'll say the wrong thing."

Looking into his eyes, I knew he was telling the truth. Leaning in, I placed a soft kiss on his lips before pulling back smiling as I did.

"Have I ever told you how hot you are when you're angry and jealous at the same time," he smirked. With that he crashed his lips back against mine once again and without hesitation I kissed him back. The kiss started off soft and gently but it soon became urgent. Our hands started searching each other's bodies and the kiss deepened. I felt his tongue waiting for permission, granting him with permission I opened my lips letting him enter. I felt his hands slide down my torso and stop when he reached my thighs. Gripping onto them, I felt myself being lifted so my legs were wrapped his hips. Placing his hands on my ass, he pressed me against the door and started kissing my neck. I tangled my fingers through his silky hair, wanting to feel as much of him as possible.

Finally making his way up to my lips again, our lips started moving against each other's as he carried me over to the bed, laying me down but not breaking the kiss once as he did. Hovering over me, he made sure he didn't put much of his weight on me. Finding the herm of his shirt, I lifted it over his head to reveal the hard, muscular stomach that was hidden under the shirt. My hands then searched every scar and every smooth part on his body. Thinking that was his chance to do the same, his hands went under my shirt and searched my bare stomach. My body felt like fireworks were going off inside of me as I felt his bare skin touch mine.

Slowing the kissing, Jace gave me one last soft, tender kiss on the lips before rolling off me. Pulling me close to him, I rested my head on his bare shoulder.

"Wow," he said, still breathless as he drew circles on back.

"Yeah, wow." I whispered as I listened to his heartbeat. The last of the afternoon sun shone through the window making the room light enough to make out every mark and scar on Jace's chest and stomach. I couldn't take my eyes off a scar that stretched across his heart. I traced it with my finger, feeling him take in a shaking breath in.

Glancing up at him, I asked curiously, "Jace how did you get this?"

Sitting up, he started fiddling with his thumbs looking rather uncomfortable; a side of Jace I've seen before.

Sitting up onto my knees, I moved a little bit closer to him and said calmly watching his expression, "It's ok, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

Shaking his head, he cleared his voice and looked me in the eyes before saying, "I got it the night my father was murdered."

All I could think was Valentine. I just sat in silence, unsure what to say. He then carried on, "I was only ten when my father was murdered but I can remember that night so clearly that it's seems sometimes like it only happened yesterday…"

"You don't have to carry on if you don't want to," I said softly, remembering what Isabelle said about him blocking that part of his life out.

Shaking his head, he said, "No, I need to." Pausing, he then continued, "I was out that night with some of my friends and I got home a bit late, later than my father had said I was allowed to be out for. When I got home, I knew something was wrong. There were no lights on and I had a horrid feeling in my gut something bad had just happened. I walked further in and before I knew it I was standing in front of my father lying in his own blood." He paused, as one single tear ran down his cheek. Pulling me onto his lap, he placed his forehead against mine, "I saw his murderer, not clearly because he was hidden by the darkness but I still saw him and what did I do? I ran, Clary. I ran away like a scared little kid."

"You were a kid, Jace. You can't blame yourself." I said softly.

"I can't blame myself for my father's murder but I can for letting his murderer get away," He said, calmly. Pulling back, he locked eyes with me. "Clary, I lost someone I truly cared about and I ran. Now I'm in the same position I was seven years ago. I've found this amazing, beautiful, kind-hearted girl that I truly care about and that I'm crazy about; but I'm not willingly to lose her and run. Clary, I can't lose you. Please understand why I'm putting myself on the line here," he pleaded me.

Tears slowly ran down my face, kissing him softly on the lips I whispered to him "I'm scared you will…" Before I could finish, his phone suddenly started ringing from within his pocket.

"Sorry," he said, apologetic. Reaching and pulling it out; he answered it.

"Hello?" He said.

There was a moment of silence before Jace jumped up and said into the phone, "Are you sure?"

There was another little pause, before he said, "Ok, I'll be there in ten." Shoving his phone back into his pocket, he threw his shirt back on before turning back to me. Bending down, he placed a quick but soft kiss on my forehead. "I have to go out for a while, I don't know how long I'll be but I'll come and see you when I get back," he said and with that, he turned and headed quickly out the door; leaving me questioning what he was up to.

* * *

_**So how was it?**_

_**I actually enjoyed spending my whole Saturday writing this :) It was quite cute and just a tad hot haha.**_

_**Review and tell me what you think :) I'll really appreciate it!**_

_**Oh and check out my new forum 'City of Heavenly Fires role play' :)**_

_**Ex Oh Ex**_


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello :). First of all I want to apologize for the slow updating! I've had so much on with school and work, that I've had no time to write another chapter but now I have :) So sorry to all the fans of this story, I'll try update more often! **

**Oh and I've written another TMI fanfiction! It was actually my English internal but I changed it to fit the TMI character and it isn't too bad! So check it out! It's called, 'Turning point.'**

**Has anyone read Cassandra Clare's series 'Infernal Devices?' It's really good huh? William is so...Yum! Anyway I know this really amazing writer on here called Heroherondaletotherescue and she has written a amazing fanfiction about the ID! So check it out if you're a fan of the series, I can guarantee you won't be disappointed :)**

**Lastly I want to thank you all for your support :) I've really appreciated it and it has helped me heaps with writing this story :) So thank you!**

**Enjoy :)**

**Oh and I don't own the TMI or its character sadly :/**

* * *

_'A loud, head thudding ticking from a big father clock clouded my thoughts as I lay in a puddle of dark, sticky blood. Realization hit me like a bullet racing through the thin air towards its target; the blood wasn't mine… It was someone else's. I glanced __vigilantly around the unknown; close off chamber that I was now lying in. My eye sight was blurry like I had just been hit hard over the head and was just coming back to consciousness. I quickly buried my face into my now torn sleeve as I attempted to make my eye sight clear again._

_To be honest, I wished my eye sight was still blurred; that I didn't have to be faced with what was lying limply in front of me… Not even making the slightest move like a gently rise of their chest, the figure lay damaged on the floor. Blood was everywhere making it seem like there had been a struggle here. I began to drag my frail body across the blood stained floor to where the motionless body now lay… I carefully but cautiously turned the body's head so I could see the face of the victim. _

_A massive weight felt like it had just crashed against me, my heart took a major hit and my breath seemed like it was taken from within my lungs. I couldn't move, I couldn't even think…The only thing I could do was let the tears come rushing out as I held onto the now cold, but familiar figure…_

_After a few minutes had gone by, I started looking around when I was hit with daja vu as my surroundings became more clear…This room, I've seen it before in my mother photo albums. It was the cottage Valentine and my mother had when they first got married. That was when I noticed the paintings that covered the chambers walls…My mothers. _

_I suddenly heard a struggle from outside the door. The door swung violently open and Jace was thrown forcefully in, hitting the ground with a loud thud. I took in his bloody clothes and bruised face as he struggled to sit up with his hands and legs tied up. Glancing up I saw Valentine standing at the door wiping his now bloody lip as rage shook him._

_"Are you serious? You're pathetic. Untie me and fight me like a man!" Jace yelled furiously up at him. Taking a step forward, Valentine swung an arm around and cracked Jace hard on the side of his face making him fall backwards onto the hard ground. Slowly getting back up, he spat out blood before getting lifted up by his now bloody hair; struggling to get out of Valentine's hold._

_Smirking, Valentine said "I can tell I'm going to have fun with you," turning Jace's head forcefully around so they were now glancing down at me holding the still figure. "See that? That's what you'll be like after I'm finished with you but unlike him…you won't be noticeable," before cracking him in the face again with his fist. Still having a tight hold on Jace, he pulled a pocket knife out of his pocket and slid the sharp edge down Jace's torso. Digging the blade harder in, blood started to be drawn out as the blade hit Jace's flesh._

_"Stop!" I screamed.'_

* * *

"Clary, wake up." I suddenly was ripped away from the cottage and Valentine; and placed back into the safety of my bed at the Lightwoods. "You're having a bad dream," a musical voice said as he stoked my tear stained cheek. Slowly opening my eyes, I was faced with a worried Jace staring down at me. Tears started pouring out as I recalled the real-life nightmare that just occurred; the exact same one I've been having since I got here but this time it was different… It felt like I was actually there… I saw more, I felt more… It was a warning.

Sitting up, I traced his face with my shaky hands making sure he was all there, that no harm had come to him; before wrapping my arms around his neck and pulling him close. Wrapping his arms around my waist, he pulled me onto his lap as he whispered into my hair. "It was only a dream, its ok now. I'm here."

Pulling back, I shook my head. "No it was more than a dream."

Looking confused, he asked "What do you mean?"

"Please don't think I'm crazy if I tell you something…" I pleaded.

Cupping my cheek, he looked me straight into my eyes. "Clary I won't. What is it?"

"I think my dreams are warning me about what is about to occur… I think I had a vision about the future," I whispered unsure on how he would take it.

"What's going to occur?" He asked confused.

"I saw Valentine and you…" I started to say before Jace butted in.

"Wait, the same dream you were having when you first came here?" He asked and when I nodded; he carried on. "You lied to me, you said they had stopped."

"I didn't want to worry you anymore," I whispered looking down at my hands.

"You should have told me Clary," he whispered sounding hurt.

"I thought they'd go away but there keep getting worse and more clear. Jace it's a warning…I know it is." I begged him to believe me, now looking him straight in his golden eyes.

Tightening his hold on me, he whispered "I believe you, I don't understand it at all but I believe you. Now is there anything else you haven't told me about the dreams?"

Tears started clouding up my sight once again as I recalled the familiar figure on the ground that lay was breathless in his own blood; the exact figure that everyone cared dearly for especially Jace and would crash them if anything happened to him.

"What is it?" He asked worried as he stoked my back.

Shaking my head, I buried my face in my hands afraid to face the truth.

"Clary, come on you need to tell me…" he said calmly, gently lifting my face so he could lock his golden eyes with my green ones.

"I saw a figure lying on the ground… There was blood everywhere and he wasn't breathing," I cried as I looked into his horrified face.

"Who?" He asked quickly.

I just sat there letting the silence surround us.

"Who?" He demanded sounding impatient.

"Alec."

* * *

"Where are we going?" I asked hugging the jacket Jace forced me to wear tightly around my small torso as the coldness of the night air hit me hard.

Holding tightly onto my hand, Jace walked fast, pulling me with him. "We're going to someone who is helping me find my mother. He should be able help us with your dreams too," he mumbled.

"Wait," I stopped in my tracks seeing his eyes question me motives. "I thought your mother died?"

"Yeah…I thought so too but I just discovered she's still alive." He laughed. "Come on, we need to hurry up."

"Is that where you went early on?" I asked remembering the phone call that made him rush out after our wee 'moment.'

Pulling me along, he looked sideways at me and smiled. "Still gutted I'm not still shirtless?" He smirked.

"And what made you think I'm gutted?" I said sarcastically.

Stopping, he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me in close so our noses were nearly touching. "Because I still recall you being the one who took it off," he said still smirking.

"Hey, I was lost in the moment…" I teased, pulling back and poking my tongue at him.

Leaning in close so I could fell his warm breath tingle my lips, he whispered and winked, "I could go for another moment."

Pushing him away, I laughed "in your dreams maybe."

"Speaking of dreams, we're here," he stated pointing up to a high-classed building that we were now standing outside of.

Standing outside a blue wooden door, Jace knocked on the door loudly and before we knew it a sleepy looking guy opened the door not looking too happy. The guy had spikey, black hair that was filled with something sparkly. He looked like he was from an Asian background. He was tall and slim but held his shape in confidence. He looked like he knew what good fashion was even though he was only in his pj's. He looked good in his pj's and he knew it too.

"What do you want Jace?" The spikey haired guy said, looking down at his watch. "At least you could have bought your blue eyed brother with you."

Rolling his eyes, Jace said, "I need your help."

"Looks like you've needed my help a lot lately," the guy grinned.

Groaning, Jace said sarcastic, "You'll want to help when you realise it concerns Alec."

"What has this got to do with your blue eyed brother?" He asked urgently, worriedness clouded his eyes.

"I think I had a vision," I said pushing passed Jace so I was a foot away from the guy with the spikey hair.

"Come in," the guy urged us in but stopping me suddenly in my tracks. "Magnus Bane," he said offering his hand. "And you must be Clary Fray, I've heard so much about you."

"You have?" I asked confused.

Magnus looked behind me at Jace. "Yes, I have. Sounds like you have a fan too," Magnus gave a deep chuckling.

Looking back at Jace, I saw him slide his hands through his golden hair looking uneasy. "Urgh, it was your fault I told you any of that. Why did you have to give me that stuff?"

"Jace, when you ask for my help I expect a favour in return; trying my potion was that favour," Magnus stated behind showing us his large, cat like lounge. Sitting down on a cougar patterned sofa, I asked confused, "what kind of potion?"

"Clary my dear, the world has hidden secrets; stuff like you and him, "indicating to Jace, "Do not know about."

"Hidden secrets?" I asked confused.

"The world you know hinds a dark secret Clary. The world you once knew will change…" Magnus drifted off.

"What dark secrets?" I begged for the answer.

Sitting down opposite us, Magnus asked tiredly, "That's a story for another time. Now what is this thing that concerns Alex?"

"Clary has been having dreams but not like any originally ones. They feel real to her, like she's visioning the future," Jace stated, running his hairs through his messed up hair.

Turning to me, Magnus asked, "And they don't change?"

Shaking my head, I said "No, the one I had tonight showed me more."

"Tell me what they're about?" He asked, leaning forward eager to hear.

Taking a deep breath in, I explained the figure that was Alec and Valentine attacking Jace; and the cottage my mother and Valentine had when they had just gotten married. While recalling the whole dream, I held in the tears that tried to leak out from my now heavy eyes. Noticing, Jace put a gentle hand on my back and drew circles to try ease me.

After I had finished, there was silence before Jace spoke up. "These dreams… Can they actually be visions from the future? Could this actually happen?"

"I don't know… I've never heard of someone visioning the future in their dreams." Seeing Jace's angry expression, he added, "The future is so unstable that no one can be sure what to expect because it can change like the click of your fingers; that's why I'm confused."

"So I can stop it from happening?" I asked suddenly becoming overwhelmed with that fact no one could get hurt.

"The future might be unstable but that doesn't mean you can change it that easily." Magnus stated shaking his head.

"You just contradicted yourself," I said crossly.

"What I'm saying is, if this is destined to happen…there's no stopping it."

* * *

**So how did you all like that? **

**Review and tell me? I'd really appreciate it :)**

**Ex oh ex**


	14. Chapter 14

_**I'm really nervous about this chapter...:o**_

_**I did work really hard on it though so I hope you all enjoy reading this chapter.**_

_**I hope you enjoyed the teaser because it is included into this chapter!**_

_**Oh and guys I just made a twitter account so follow me if you want :) Link is on my profile!**_

_****__**Hey guys, I just started up a blog about TMI, so check it out! Links on my page!**_

_**Enjoy :)**_

* * *

"How can losing everyone that I love and care about be my destiny?! It's cruel," I yelled, standing up as fury ran through my slim build.

Slowly getting up, Magnus signalled for me to calm down. "Clary these visions are preparing you for what is about to occur. That doesn't mean you give up because you don't know what is around the next corner... You never know, happiness might find you. What I know for a fact is giving up is never an option," Magnus said smoothly as he looked seriously at me with his intense eyes.

Sitting back down, I surrendered as I buried my face in my small, delicate hands. I knew I couldn't give up… I can't give up knowing Jace and his loving, caring family are in harm's way and it's all because of who I am. I needed to leave…That's my only option now and to bury the last few magical months to protect the Lightwoods and by burying the last few months meant burying Jace along with it.

A spark shot through my shoulder as a hand was placed on it. Glancing up, I saw Magnus staring down with his history filled eyes. "Come with me, I know someone who could have some answers," Magnus said, offering a hand up.

Accepting it, I was halted up before I glanced down to a worried Jace who had barely said a word which was unlike him. "I'll be back, I won't be long," I said almost like a whisper.

Seeing him slightly nod, I quietly followed Magnus out of his apartment and down the long, narrow hallway to a solid looking door that lay at the end of the dark hallway. As we reached the door, Magnus turned to me sharply, "Just a little warning, Madame Dorothea isn't like normal people so take that into fact when you get into there."

Nodding, I felt unsure about what I was getting myself in to. The door slowly opened and an old, frail lady that looked like she had a Mexican background stood there angrily which I guessed was Madame Dorothea.

"Magnus, I don't have your cat! I haven't even touched that filthy thing!" Dorothea snarled with her hands on her hips.

"Don't lie to me, I hate liars," Magnus calmly said before pushing me in front of him. "This is Clary Fray. She's has been having visions about the future and I thought you may be about to help since you're a witch. Have fun," Magnus said as a small smile appeared on his face before turning around and walking off.

"Magnus!" I hissed before turning back to a tired looking Dorothea. "Sorry," I said unevenly.

Rolling her eyes, she moved aside. "Come in," she ordered.

Nodding I followed her into a room that had navy blue curtains draped over every wall with the only furniture in the room being a table and chairs that sat in the centre of the room. The table had a purple cloth thrown over it with cards in the centre. Indicating for me to sit, I sat down uneasy as she walked out of the room.

Soon enough she came back out with a cup with hot liquid in it. Placing it in front of me, she said tiredly, "its green tea so drink to almost the bottom until you see the green leafs. Then we need to add some of your blood."

"Excuse me?" I asked shocked.

"Drink up girly. Do you really want to see your future or not?" She asked sounding impatient.

"Can you actually see my future by doing this?" I asked uneasy at the whole idea.

"Not just me, but you too if you concentrate enough," she mumbled.

Nodding, I started sipping away at the tea until I was near the bottom. "Right, now the blood," she said handing me a sharp knife.

I looked at her confused. 'Was I actually going to cut myself when this might not even work?' I thought to myself.

"This is what you need to do. Cut yourself enough to let a single drop of blood drop and mix into the leafs. Then you concentrate as hard as you can…" she explained, moving her chair closer to mine.

"It can't be that easy…" I said confused. "And how can you see my future as well?"

Smiling, she said, "Darling, I can do wonders. Though you're right about it not being that easy because it isn't, I was simply lying but I needed to tell you something so you would drink the tea that has the actual potion in it that causes the visions." Moving a bit closer to my shocked frame as she added, "Oh and I need to knock you out to make it work." Before I knew it, something hard and rough cracked me in the side of the head, sending me crashing to the floor where I slowly blacked out; feeling my mind slowly drift from within my body.

* * *

_"Clary, where are you going?" Jace yelled as he caught up to me as I ran down the many slippery steps to the pavement outside the apartment building. Pulling me around gently so I was faced with him, his eyes searched for answers in mine. I knew I had to get out of here to prevent any harm reaching Jace or his family even if it means I'll get hurt in the running and might even hurt Jace as I do. I needed to do this. I needed to get away so I can try to change my fate. _

_ I tore my wrist out of his grasp making his expression on his angel like face question my motives. "Let me go," I screamed at him, taking a step away from him. I took a deep breath in as I looked at the shock that was now written over his face before calmly saying, "You need to let me go Jace. I can't be here or anywhere near you or your family…I can't be the reason you or your family get hurt."_

_Taking a step forward, shaking his head Jace said, "My family and I are stronger than we look, so don't worry about us. Clary don't leave, it's too dangerous; I can't let you."_

_Taking another step away, I said calmly, "it's not your decision to make, it's mine and I've made up my mind; I'm leaving."_

_"I can't let you do that, not when you could get hurt." Jace said firmly, "I won't let you and I'll do anything it takes to keep you safe."_

_"Jace I need to go. I need to fix this," my voice now rising as my patience began running low._

_"Is this about what Magnus said about all that destiny stuff?" Jace yelled questioning me. "You heard him, if it was meant to happen it will happen!"_

_"I can't consider that as the only opinion!" I paused before adding, "How can you give up knowing your own brother might die?" I asked furiously, walking down the pavement towards the bus shelter._

_I felt a hand wrap around my wrist, spinning me around. "I don't know…" Jace whispered, "But let me fix it… I don't want to lose you."_

_Glancing down at my shoes, I knew what I had to do even if it means breaking two already damaged hearts. "I wasn't yours…I've never been yours. We're friends and that's all I want. My feelings for you can't extend anymore."_

_"Bullshit." Jace spat eyeing me, hurt lurking in his golden eyes, "I know what you're doing and it won't work. I know you have the exact feelings I have for you because I've felt them."_

_"Haven't you considered I was pretending?" I asked furiously as I backed away._

_"I know you wouldn't do that because you're not Valentine." He spat through his pearly white teeth._

_"Maybe I am. You have only known me for a few months now, you have no idea what I'm capable of," I said firmly._

_Looking down, he said calmly, "l'amour EST de détruire, ET que d'être aimé EST d'être celui détruit, love is to destroy, and to be loved is to be destroyed. I was taught that at an early age. My father wanted me to know the truth and secrets that were camouflaged into our surroundings. Magnus was right; the world has some dark secrets… I don't know what they are yet but I know there's something." Shaking his head, he argued with himself, "Urgh I'm getting side-tracked." Taking a big step forward, he cupped my cheeks, holding them gently as though letting me go might mean I would vanish within thin air. "I believed love is to destroy for so long…but since I met you that has all changed. I now believe love is to protect and cherish; and to hold the one you love tightly because you never know… they just might slip through your fingers and you've lost them forever." Glancing deeply into my eyes, he whispered "I never thought meeting a fiery, red head would change my beliefs and make me falls so hard that I could crumble if I lost the sight of you. Clary, I love you."_

_Right then, the sound of the bus pulling up behind me came as a shock as I knew as much as I didn't want to…I had to leave; I had to leave Jace. Jace's words made my argument with myself even more harder than it was because all I wanted to do now was to wrap my arms around him and never let him go. His words that came from his heart filled in the missing piece of my heart that was lost after my mother left this earth… He then captured my heart._

_Pulling slowly away, my glance softened as it met his. "I can't, I can't do this. You need to let me go…" I whispered as a single tear escaped. Pulling away softly, I felt his gentle, safe grasp let me go leaving me with a hole in my chest of emptiness. I never lost eye contact once with his as I boarded the bus. Sitting down at the back of the bus, I glanced over to Jace seeing him stare at the bus as he slowly broke down. The bus jumped to a start and started on its way. Glancing back, I saw the last glimpse of him; "I love you too." I whispered. _

* * *

My mind seemed to crash back into my body as it returned to my human state. I was in a state of shock as the images of my vision swirled around in my head, feeling like they were bouncing from one side to the other. The image of Jace's heartbroken face hit me straight in the chest making my heart feel like someone was squeezing it tightly as they would when squeezing the juice out of a lemon. Right then I wanted to scream till the thoughts and images that swirled around inside me dried out…

"Is that what's going to happen?" I whispered as the overwhelming feeling of sorrow and hurt fell on top of me. "I'm… I'm going to break Jace's heart?"

Dorothea nodded while giving me a sympathetic look. "You must of known it yourself that you were going to leave before you witness the vision…You must of also realized how it'll affect him. The boy loves you and it's not a school boy crush either, it's strong and powerful. The exact type of love that is strong enough to get through the toughest of the tough."

"How do you know?" I whispered glancing up at her as I questioned her eyes.

"You weren't the only one who witnessed that vision and felt the emotions and feelings that sparked off the both of you when you two were together. It was magical and extraordinary…"

Glancing down at my tangled fingers, I nodded. "I wish things were different, I don't want to go and leave him but I can't put him or his family in harm's way… They don't deserve the trouble that lurks not far behind when I'm around…"

"He loves you Clary and you love him back… Think about what's right and what's wrong. You don't want to do something now you'd regret in ten years and leaving him without knowing what could have been is a mistake; I should know because I made that exact mistake when I was about your age." She shook her head making her tight curls bounce around on her head as her past memories came rushing back. Glancing back, she said seriously, "The way I see it is this is your last chance to change the fate you have with Jace Lightwood. Think about what your heart wants and what feels right." And with that, she stood from the table we were at, and walked away leaving me to dwell on the feelings and thoughts that was shooting like fireworks up to my mind from my breakable heart.

Placing my forehead against the cold surface of the table, my thoughts were over crowded as I went through every option but only one kept coming back. Smiling slightly to myself I could see my mother shaking her head at how silly I've been. 'Clary don't be ridiculous, follow your heart! It'll lead you in the right direction.' She would have told me if she was here and knew the horrible decisions I was making. Looking upwards, I shook my head once again smiling. 'It's my life and I get to choose how I get to spend it,' I thought to myself. Getting up from my spot, I knew I had to go find Jace and tell him how I feel. I wasn't going to lose him even if my vision showed me I was…I don't know how but I'm going to change my destiny because I knew it was my fate to have met Jace.

* * *

Running down the hallway of the apartment building, I pushed forcefully at Magnus's door making it slam against the wall as it opened widely giving me view of Jace. He stood up with a worried look on the face I've traced and memorized so many times. Smiling, I knew how foolish I've been to consider letting Jace slip through my fingers like quicksand. I can't leave him because if I did, I'd be tearing out a part of me. My destiny might be set out in front of me but meeting him was my fate and becoming friends with him was a chose; though falling for him was out of my control.

Noticing him walking over to me, I ran the rest of the way over to him and threw my arms over around his neck, catching his lips with mine. He stood there for a moment in shock but soon wrapped me up in his arms and held my face gently. My eyes then fluttered shut as I tangled my fingers through his golden locks. Our lips were gentle and soft as they moved against each other. My surroundings then disappeared so it was just me and him standing there wrapped in one another's embrace. I felt like all my worries that had been piled on top of me had disappeared and been replaced with the feeling of warmth and love. Pulling slightly back, my eyes stayed locked with his as my heart felt like it was doing summersaults within my chest. Unlocking our eyes, I glanced down getting ready to let out my true feelings because I couldn't bite down the words that lay deep inside of me hidden for wondering eyes anymore. It was time to tell him the truth. A small smile sneaked its way onto my lips as I glanced slowly up and locked eyes with his. Searching his eyes for a moment, I whispered, "I love you."

He was silent as he searched my face because replying. "I love you too," he breathed out. Pulling me close again, he placed a soft kiss on my lips before pulling back and cupping my cheeks.

Eyes locked with his, a small tear escaped as the hard truth came crashing back down on me. Shaking my head, I whispered, "Do you love me enough to trust me with anything?"

"Of course I trust you," he whispered holding me tight.

Gently pushing around from his hold, I whispered unevenly, "Then you have to trust me enough to let me go. Not for forever, just until I stop you and your family getting hurt…"

"No… No." Jace said shaking his head, "you're planning on going after Valentine aren't you?"

I pleaded with him, "I need to, not just for you and your family but for myself… I can't keep living in fear."

"Then let me come with you…" Jace begged, coming up and cupping my cheek once again.

Placing a hand over his, I whispered, "I need to do this by myself…"

"I can't stand back and do nothing knowing you might get hurt," he whispered.

"I'll come back to you, I promise. Just please trust me and let me do this," I whispered calmly.

Pulling me in for another soft kiss, he pulled back and leaned his forehead against mine as he whispered, "you better come back to me Clary Fray because I finally got you and I don't want to have to let you go."

Smiling, I pulled away and I slowly headed to the front door, alone. Turning back around I faced the guy I was in love with, "I never thought I could fall so crazy for someone and let someone in but I have... And now I'm yours."

* * *

_**I tricked you all with that teaser huh? Clary didn't end up leaving Jace :)**_

_**Hope you enjoyed that chapter, look out for the next!**_

_**Review and tell me what you think please :) If you want :)**_

_**Remember my blog about TMI :), check it out! . /**_

_**Special author's note: Oh and thank you for all the support and amazing reviews! I never thought I'd get so many people behind me and enjoy reading my stories! Thank you again guys, you all are amazing!**_

_**Love,**_

_**Dreamer**_

**_Ex oh ex_**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey guys :)**

**Sorry for the long wait...but this one was a tough ****one! So I'm really hoping it turned out well and you all enjoy reading it :)**

**As always you guys are amazing and your support is really appreciated! **

**I want to apologize for making it seem like I just updated when I didn't :/ I accidently deleted my chapters! Now My story view of 20,000 has gone down to 8,000 :o So view it up :D**

**I want to say a massive thank you to my beta Musiclove95. You're amazing :)**

**Enjoy :D**

* * *

Facing your fear is always hard, no matter who and what you have standing behind you. These past few months I've discovered that fear is a lot like the roots of a baby tree that has just been planted. Once settled in, the roots travel and slowly become stronger until they've dug themselves deep enough to be impossible to remove. That's what fears like, so you are better off dealing with it sooner rather later before it grows anymore and shatters you… You can't try burying your fear—my mother always taught me that—because it'll eventually find you again and hit you ten times harder. You need to try conquering your fear before it overtakes you but you need to do it on your own because if you don't conquer your fear on your own, how will that fear truly vanish?

I knew what I was going to do was going to be hard but I knew I had to do it to protect the ones I care about and get back my freedom. Confronting my fear head on will be like transporting myself from the safety of with Lightwood's to a dark, haunting nightmare. My father ruined me. He took my freedom and crashed it in his hands turning it to dust. Confronting him meant I could put a stop to the fear that lurks in the shadows where ever I go, protect my friends from harm's way and gain back my freedom. The question though, how was I going to confront him? The possibilities of how I could ran back and forth like a projector stuck on replay. I knew confronting him could go terribly wrong or could go well but I dealt it.

I was travelling on a train down south to a small town located on the coast, the exact town where I would find Valentine and my mother's old cottage and Valentine himself. The train ride was bumpy and cold, but my mind wasn't concentrating on that; it had drifted off to the last memory of Jace. 'He loves me…' I thought to myself. 'How could I be this lucky to gain the heart of an angel like guy?' Even though I was broken and bruised, he still stuck by me; never leaving my side. I think I started falling for him when I had laid my eyes on him. I know… how silly does that sound? But I had this feeling that I was being drawn to him, emotionally and physically. As much as I didn't want him to be drawn into my nightmare, for some reason he did… and I know now I need him. My body aches for him and my mind and heart calls out for him.

Looking out the window, the countryside flew passed giving me just enough time to realise what I was missing. Being jammed up in the city has hidden the beauty that lies on the outskirts of the city. I wish Jace was here, just so he can tell me everything was going to be ok, but I knew I needed to do this on my own. I can't be the one to put him in danger. I need the hope of going back to him give me the strength to overcome the situation that will soon play out in front of me. My eyes suddenly became heavy and overpowering, causing my eyes to slowly shut. Leaning against the window of the carriage I soon started to drift off as the memories of Jace danced around in my mind.

'Go back.' I was suddenly awakened by the awareness of someone or something lurking close by. The air seemed light but a coldness hang close by making goose bumps appear on my skin and the hair at the back of my neck stand up as a cats would when a predator approaches. The voice… Something about it made me feel uneasy like there was more to it than it seems. Opening my eyes, I looked vigilantly around finding the carriage empty but the feeling of someone or something lurking close was still there. Shaking my head, I shook the thought of hearing a voice out as I hug my jacket tightly around my small torso; I looked down at the muddy skinny jeans and jacket I was wearing. 'Urgh, why didn't I bring a change of clothes or something?' I cursed myself. When I left Jace at Magnus's, I raced to the bus stop so I could catch the late night train which meant I had to wear what I had on for as long as it takes to face my fear and fix it. Running my fingers through my red locks, I started to become overwhelmed with what I was going to do.

'Go back! Clary, go home… now!' The voice I thought I heard early came more urgent and louder but it wasn't clear enough to recognize the face of the voice. My heart seemed to jump out of my chest at the fright the urgent, unknown voice caused. Carefully looking around, I swallowed before standing up and walking over to the door of the hallway of the train. Opening the door slowly, I poked my head out and looked both ways; 'all clear.' Shutting the door tightly, I turned around and suddenly felt like I was punched in the gut; my breath was suddenly taken from within me.

"You need to go Clary…" Standing right in front of me in her painting overalls and her rich, red her tied in her usual braid was my mum. Her hazel eyes were filled with worry and caution as she started to speak again. "Baby, it's not safe."

"Mum?" I whispered, hurt and confusion filled my voice. Rubbing my eyes I thought I was dreaming but as much as I tried to make sense of it all, she was still there.

"Go back!" She begged, looking back and forth from me and the door.

"Am I dreaming? You can't be standing here right now… It's impossible," I whispered confused, shaking off the words that my mother had just said.

"It's not safe," she said unevenly as she started to fade.

"Mum!" I screamed,

"Go back," she whispered before she disappeared within thin air. Leaving me behind questioning what had just happened.

Falling to my knees, I buried my face in my hands as what just happened started replaying over and over again in my head. 'Am I going crazy?' I thought to myself. It seemed so real, like she was actually here but how could she have been… as a ghost? 'Urgh,' I thought, 'I'm going crazy with not having much sleep.' Slowly getting up from where I kneeled on the floor, I stumbled onto the outstretched seat and lay down, closing my eyes as I did. 'Go back,' 'it's not safe.' Her words ambushed my mind as the words took over any happy thoughts I had left. Fisting my hands, I bought them to my face so they were covering my eyes. "Go away," I begged out loud.

"Um ok?" a deep voice said.

Startled, I quickly sat up to see an oddly familiar figure with snow white hair standing at the now open door. Frowning, I asked, "Do I know you from somewhere?"

Showing his uneven smile, he nodded, "we met the night Isabelle, Ale and Jace bought you to the pool. I'm Jace's friend, Sebastian."

Recalling the night just like it was yesterday, I nodded, "I remember you. You were the one who snuck off with Isabelle."

A smirk found its way up onto his lips. Glancing down, he shifted from one foot to the other. "Yeah, that's right."

Laughing at his uneasiness, I asked, "You like her?"

Glancing up, he still wore the same smirk that made me question what he was truly like. "If I told you, you'd just think I'm a player."

"Aren't you though?" I asked, tilting my head to the side slightly.

"Why would you think that?" He asked, sitting down opposite me without a single offer to.  
Shrugging, I said simply, "your attitude. Every player tries to get into  
anything they can get their hands on."

"Are you saying Isabelle's easy?" He laughed.

"No, she just fell for your fake charm," I stated getting slightly annoyed. I couldn't figure out why he was here on this train at this time of the night. Something didn't add up.

"Something tells me you don't like me very much," he stated, narrowing his eyes.

"I don't know you, so I don't know what I think about you yet," I lied. I knew exactly what I thought… He was a creep and something about how he looked at me and spoke seemed like he was bad news.

Smiling his uneven smile once again, he leaned forward. "Then get to know me now," he said cheerfully.

Glancing down at my watch, I said, "It's getting a bit late. I'm going to sleep so I might see you another time."

"Come on, Clary. All the other carriages are filled with old people, so I'm stuck in here," he said calmly.

"Where were you before?" I asked curiously feeling uneasy about the whole situation.

"In a carriage of course but I'm not going back, I'd rather stay here with you," he smiled.

"Well you should just go back because I'm going to sleep and I won't be any company," I stated, glancing towards the now shut door.

"I'm fine," he simply said, glancing around the small carriage, taking everything in.

Feeling an uneasy feel lurk in between us, I asked the question I was wondering ever since he first stepped foot in here. "What are you doing here? It's pretty late to be catching a bus down South at this time of the night."

"I could ask you the same question," he asked, leaning back against the seat; still wearing the smirk.

Crossing my arms, I said sternly, "I asked first."

Chuckling, he stated, "I have family down this way."

"Is that the best excuse you can give?" I asked sarcastically.

Shrugging, he lay down on the seat looking up to the roof of the train. "Believe me or not I really don't care because I know exactly what I'm doing."

Tugging my feet under me, I rolled my eyes. "Just stay on your side, I need my sleep," I yawned.

"Ok," he simply said.

Tightening my grip on my jacket, I tried to seal in the warmth as the coolness from my experience before still hung in the air. Curling up, I forgot about the unwanted figure that was lying opposite to me and slowly closed my overpowering eyes. My sleep seemed restless; I kept waking up to the feeling of someone watching me. Not Sebastian but my mother's ghost. When I finally got into a deep sleep the end came too quick and I was woken by one of the staff on the train.

"Excuse me Miss. You've reached your destination."

Opening my eyes, I was hit with the early morning sun. Rubbing my eyes, I finally glanced up to find Sebastian wasn't there anymore. Turning to the person who had disrupted my much needed sleep I found a girl no older than me with light, pink hair and dark, brown eyes looking back at me.

"What time is it?" I asked, yawning; stretching as I did.

"Quarter past nine. Sorry but I have to ask you to leave now; the train is about to depart," she said apologetic.

Nodding, I stood up and walked out of the carriage, giving her a small smile as I did. Getting off the train, I noticed how old and shabby the town looked. 'Wow,' I thought to myself. I never expected this. Glancing slowly around, I took in the countryside that surrounded the small town. Unlike in the city, the sound of birds and other animals filled my ears and the smell of wet hay shot straight up my nose. Even though there are benefits about living in the city, the country was a hell of a lot more nicer looking. Glancing around, I searched for a shop that was opened and the first one I seemed to notice was small but the presentation of the outside made it inviting. I slowly made my way over to it.

* * *

Opening the glass door, winds chimes rattled letting the shop assistant know someone had just walked in. Walking in, I was hit with the strong smell of incense and lavender which reminded me of my grandparent's home. Walking slowly over to the counter, I was nearly knocked over by fright as a lady with short blonde hair and green eyes popped up from behind the counter. She looked like she was in her late thirties but looking down at her appearance; it looked like she took pride in her appearance.

"Good morning, welcome to 'Tout simplement magnifique.' How can I have you?" She said in a musical voice, smiling a warm, cheerful smile.

Smiling slightly, I asked, "I'm trying to find a place and I was wondering if you might be able to give me directions?"

"Sure hun. Where are you headed?" She asked, smiling brightly which made her green eyes stand out that bit more.

"The Morgenstern cottage," I stated.

Her smile then disappeared and turned into a frown. "I'm sorry hun, that cottage is abandoned and has been for a long time. It won't be a good tourist spot. Try the caves on the North beach, they're rather nice."

"I'm not on holiday. That cottage is in my family's history so I'm here to check it out," I said, being careful how I worded what I was saying in case the lady suspense's something else was going on.

"Are you a Morgenstern?" She asked curious.

"I go by my mother's name now. Clary Fray," I said introducing myself.

"Camille Belcourt," she smiled offering her hand.

Taking in her soft, scar-less hand, I smiled.

"But here's a warning, I wouldn't be telling anyone from around here who your father is. Their reactions towards you won't be so welcoming," she warned.

"Why?" I asked, confused.

"Years back when he was in that cottage with your mother, he did dodgy dealings and caused many people grief and heartbreak," she said uneasy. I could tell in her eyes she felt uncomfortable telling me this. Right then the air seemed to get cold again like it had done in the train. The uneasy feel of someone watching me sent shivers up my back. 'It's not safe.' The voice was almost a whisper but I knew I was the only one who heard it.

Shaking my head, I concentrated on the issue that was presenting itself in front of me. "Sounds like him. What happened? What did he do?" I asked urgently.

"Your father's a really powerful person and whatever he wants he gets," she explains.

"Ok first of all he's not my father and secondly, he's only out for the power so that doesn't surprise me. Tell me what happened when he was here with my mother? What did he do?"

"It's not my place to say Clary," she said apologetic.

"Tell me," I said in a stern voice, "I have a right to know."

"Clary, your father…" Shaking her head, she corrected herself, "Mr Morgenstern was a very powerful man when he was here and no one could manger to get a grasp on what was happening right under their noses… What he was doing. Everyone thought he was the best thing to happen to this town."

"What was happening?" I asked urgently.

"Isn't there any family you could go and ask?" She sounded uneasy again.

Shaking my head, I said calmly, "I have no family."

Frowning, she said "I'm sorry."

"I need to know Mrs Belcourt," I said more urgently this time.

"Oh please, call me Camille!" She explained shaking her head.

Fisting my hands, my patients started to run thin. "Camille, please," I whispered calmly.

Taking a deep breath, she turned around and headed into the back room before coming back out with a hard covered book. Placing it down in front of me, she flicked through a couple of pages making me realise what the book was of… It was full of old newspaper articles. Finally finding the page she wanted, she looked back up at me. "Ever since I was little, I started collected newspaper article from the locate paper. I don't know why, I just did." Pointing to the article in front of us, she said unevenly, "This is an article from 1995; the exact year Mr Morgenstern started falling to pieces because your mother had just left him, so he let his guard down and secrets leaked out."

Grabbing the book roughly, my heart slowly crumbled like a cliff being eroded away by the forcefulness of the waves, as I read the headline, _'Using the helpless for his own game.'_  
Reading on, I began to break down until my limbs felt frail and lifeless. _'Officially twenty seven helpless people have been used to test out a new drug that has been chemically made here in our own peaceful, small town. For confidential reasons the names of the twenty seven people cannot be named but they have been identified as being elders with needs and helpless children…'_

Shaking my head, I whispered, "I don't understand… I knew he did dodgy dealings, my mum told me but not this… How come he still be running around free if he did this?"

Shrugging, she said quietly, "The reporter decided to not print it for some reason. I still got my hands on a copy before he threw it to the flames though."

"Why didn't you do something about it then?" I asked confused, leaning against the counter.  
Before she could answer, the wind chimes at the door rattled together as a group stepped in. I guessed they were tourist because of the way they had cameras slung around their necks and those flowery shirts people usually wore on holidays they wore.

Glancing back at Camille, she whispered so unwanted ears couldn't hear, "come by afterwards and we could talk then. Work calls." And with that she stepped from behind the counter and walked towards the tourist. Taking in a deep breath, I found I needed some fresh air anyway.

Walking outside, I let the bright, morning sun hit me as I took a deep breath in. How could Valentine have done that? Doesn't he have one bit of humanity or decency in him? Leaning over a nearby seat, I started breathing through my mouth to get my breathing right again. 'Maybe coming here was a bad idea…' I thought to myself. 'I'm not strong enough to deal with this…'

Trying to calm myself down, I was shocked when I heard a familiar deep voice. "Hello Clary."

Quickly standing up straight, I found myself staring straight at Sebastian. Smirking, he stated, "I didn't think it was going to be this easy… I thought I'd have to play cat and mouse."

Crossing my arms, I asked sternly, "What are you talking about?"

Chuckling, he gave me a devilish smile. "Clary, are you seriously that stupid to not realise why I'm actually here?"

He took a step towards me but I was quick to step away as he did but as I did, I banged into a solid figure. Slowly turning around cautiously, my body seemed too shocked to move, even scream.

"Hello Clary."

I swallowed before whispering, "Jonathan."

* * *

**Any good? :D**

**It was rather hard to write a chapter without Jace in it :o who doesn't like a bit of Jace? Hehe**

**Review and tell me what you thought! **

**Love you all**

**Ex oh ex**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey guys :)**

**Sorry for the wait! But I've been busy with school and stuff.**

_**Also this chapter has already been up but I took it down after realising it needed to be worked on so please feel free to tell me if it still needs working on! But fingers crossed its better now :)**_

_**Sorry for the muck around guys :/**_

**I still hope you like this chapter!**

* * *

**Jace pov**

"Jace, you heard her. She wants to do this on her own, she doesn't need help," Magnus insured me. "She seems really self-depended and I have a feeling if you go after her, she won't be so welcoming."

Pacing back and forth in his lounge, the image of her walking out the door seemed to bury itself deep into my mind. I had fallen asleep on Magnus's sofa after Clary left but even as the rising sun shone brightly through the wide windows the next morning, the dread of letting her go was still there. Continuing pacing, I started mentally arguing with myself. How could I be this stupid? I'm letting her walk into a death trap by herself and what am I doing? Nothing, absolutely nothing. I now realise why I was continually told when I was growing up that love was to destroy and to be loved is to be destroyed. You can never love someone or something without there being a chance that it'll be taken away from you at any moment. Maybe this love has a fate of destruction…

Growing up with my father, I couldn't have been happier. I was cared for and loved. I was taught things that made me grow as a person and things that my father knew would help me in my future battles. He always was honest with me. He used to tell me how we had to stick together because the world was huge and we didn't want to be swallowed up in its corruption. Ever since my birth, my father was left to defend for both of us by himself with the company of a broken heart. My mother died an hour after I was born leaving behind her new family in the world that held them trapped in its corruption and devastation. From that moment my father believed 'love was to destroy and to be loved was to be destroyed.' He taught me that at an early age and I believe it but I refuse to believe it now. I don't want to think that Clary could just slip through my grasp when I just got her.

Shaking my head, I glanced up at Magnus finally coming back to reality. "No, I can't just sit back and do nothing," I stated, checking my phone for any unread messages from Clary. None.

"Yes you can. It's easy," he said with a grin. Sitting down on his sofa, he glanced up at me with the same grin, "see? Easy, just sit back and relax. Clary will be fine."

I grabbed him by his rainbow coloured shirt and pull him up off the sofa and pulled him close so our noses nearly touched. "I'm in love with her. I won't let any harm get to her and I won't let anything or anyone get in my way from doing that. So I suggest you stop being an asshole before I do something to your sparkly face," I spat through my teeth. My patients started to grow thin as my need to go and protect Clary grew deep.

Trying to unhinge my fingers from his collar, he smiled before saying, "Mmm, nothings sexier than a man all fired up!"

"Urgh," I groaned. Letting go, I went back to pacing. "I thought you cared about Alex? He's in danger. Why wouldn't you want me to go and try prevent it from happening?" I argued growing angrier.

"When did I say I didn't want you to go? All I said was Clary wouldn't want you to go," he argued back.

Laughing sarcastically, I said, "The hell you did." Shaking my head, I added, "So how are you going to help?"

"I'm going to go with you," he said casually, examining his spiked up hair in the mirror.

"Ha, yeah right," I said rolling my eyes at the idea. It'll be like bringing Isabelle along, but only with a little bit more sparkles.

A small smile played on his lips. Turning around to face me, he said, "I know exactly where she went and I know for a fact that you don't."

"Uhh… And where is that?" I asked.

Grinning as his folded his arms over his chest, he said, "her family's cottage."

"How do you know she's there?" I asked urgently.

Winking, he said, "I have my ways. Now am I in?"

Groaning, I mumbled, "fine."

"Great!" He said excitedly. "Firstly, we need to find out where this cottage is."

Yeah, great, I thought to myself. Maybe it'll be too late to reach her before something bad happens… My need to get to her grew more desperate. I knew I only had a certain amount of time but I wasn't going to give up… I wasn't going to give up on Clary.

* * *

**Clary pov**

Jonathan glanced down at me as if I was a bug that could be squashed with a flick of a finger. He had always seen me as a helpless, weak girl that was nothing compared to him and Valentine. Even though the side he displayed out in the public's eye is harsh and unjust, I've always liked to believe lurking in those soft brown eyes there is a soft, gentle side. I can remember that night when Valentine had beaten me near to death, Jonathan tried to help me. He had wanted to get me to a hospital and I commend him for that. Even though I've believed and hoped for so long that Jonathan wasn't Valentine, something about how he stared down at me now made me start to dealt if that was true. Maybe he was slowly turning into his father.

Grabbing my arm forcefully, I was turned roughly around like I a rag doll. I stared up to Sebastian and remembered the real puzzle that had unfolded itself in front of me. Confusion hit hard as I tried to figure out his motive of being here with Jonathan. "Jonathan, you sure do have a dumb sister here," Sebastian gave a slight chuckle.

Ripping my arm from his grasped, I narrowed my eyes up at him. "What are you doing here? And I want the truth," I asked calmly, slowly making a small distance away from them. I don't know what their plan was, but I knew it had something to do with Valentine.

Pulling a hand back and bringing it forward with a force to the swing, Jonathans hand connected with the side of Sebastian's face. "Have some respect man. She's my sister," Jonathan calmly said at an annoyed looking Sebastian before slowly turning back to me. "Clary, I need you to come with us."

Ripping my glaze from Sebastian, I gave a small sarcastic laugh at Jonathans demand. Stepping forward slightly, I looked up at Jonathan and said with a stern voice, "not until I get answers."

"See, she's so dumb that she's agreeing to come with us even though the outcome won't be good for her," Sebastian laughed. His smart comment made me flinch and want to run as far away from them and this place as I could but I much I wanted to, I couldn't leave… Even if I get hurt, I need to stop this. I need to end this nightmare before it finally ruins me.

Turning slowly back towards Sebastian, Jonathan narrowed his eyes, "You're such an idiot."

Trying to ignore Sebastian's smart comment, I concentrated on an annoyed looking Jonathan. "Deal?" I asked calmly.

Turning back, he just nodded. Narrowing my eyes, I turned my head to look at Sebastian. "Why is he here?" I asked sharply.

"Father thought we needed help," Jonathan answered calmly, looking like he wasn't happy with the idea himself.

"What, he couldn't do his dirty work himself? Ha, how pathetic," I laughed, before I turned my head sharply towards Sebastian. "I guess you're my torturer this time."

"On come on Clary, that's not going to happen," he said shaking his head in disapproval.

"This past year I have been getting tortured right under your nose. You can't tell me you didn't notice," I said bitterly.

"Clary, it won't happen this time!" He yelled. Noticing people around us was staring, he lowered his voice. "Come on Clary. Trust me this once."

Staring up into his pleading eyes, I really wanted to trust him but I couldn't, not after all what has happened. Knowing I had to confront Valentine sometime, I knew I had to go with them even if I didn't trust him. One last question seemed to roll off the tip of my tongue. "What does Valentine want with me?" I asked. I've tried to keep a strong, calm voice while talking to the two off them but this time, my voice came out more vulnerable.

Thinking for a moment, his soft brown eyes locked with mine. "Father said he won't hurt you," he said simply.

Not happy with his answer, I was about to ask for more but was suddenly stopped by the same rough, bone Cushing grip that had grabbed my arm from early. "Let go of me," I said, trying to pull away.

Pulling my arm forcefully up to his head, I felt my tendons being uncomfortably stretched. "Enough with the talking, you're coming. Now, we can do this the easy way or the hard way, it's your decision."

Narrowing my eyes, I took the one other opinion I saw capable of working. Bringing my knee up with as much force that my leg contained, my knee connected hard with Sebastian's privates. Yelping with pain, Sebastian doubled over letting go of my arm giving me my chance to escape.

Running as fast as I could, I ducked and dodged the objects that came in my way. I knew I had to get to Valentine but not this way; going with them was like handing over my life on a piece of paper. Running for dare life, I heard the crunching of gravel behind me making my heart beat race that bit more. Panic took over as I searched vigilantly around for somewhere to hind knowing if I didn't hind soon, they'll get me and Sebastian's response to my actions won't be too kind. I soon spotted not too far away was crowd of people assembled outside what seemed to be the town hall. 'My life rafter,' I thought to myself.

I scurried over there as fast as I could, glancing back one too many times to check if they were still after me. 'All clear,' I thought mentally to myself. I felt of relief passed through my body as I neared the crowd that would bring me my safety.

Not close enough, I suddenly felt a hand wrap around my wrist and drag my deep inside the side alley that I was passing. My face suddenly was flung to the side as a force collided with it causing pain to shot up my cheek. Clutching onto my arms tightly, Sebastian spat into my face, "did you really think you could get away from me mutt?"

Glancing up, I locked eyes with his making sure I showed no fear after the gutless hit he threw. "I'd rather be a mutt than a gutless coward who prefers to hit women," I snarled.

Laughing a deep, sarcastic laugh, he looked me dead in the eyes, "Jonathans not here to stop me now."

My breathe suddenly caught as I searched around the dim area and spotted no Jonathan. Glancing back at Sebastian, I saw one last smirk before his fist collided with my face.

* * *

**Jace pov**

It had been too days since Clary had left and we were no closer in finding her. I began losing my temper more easily and aiming it at the ones around me as the need to know Clary was alright grew more urgent. Magnus and I tried everything to find any clues on where the cottage might be but much like Magnus, I felt little hope.

"Urgh, can we go?" I asked frustrated as I watched Magnus pull apart a hamburger he bought at Taki's.

"No, I've hardly eaten," Magnus calmly said, dropping his burger back down with a look of disgust written over his face.

"She could be in danger right now and what are we doing? We're stuffing our faces!" I yelled in frustration.

Smiling, Magnus said, "Calm it Blondie. We'll find her."

"We haven't found any clues on where that stupid cottage is," I said trying to calm myself as I did before I really lash out at Magnus.

"Don't give up hope," he said, giving me a soft smile.

Shaking my head, I gave a small smile back. "As much as sometimes I feel it'll be easier to give up, that I have little hope… I can't. I don't want to give up on Clary. I have to hang onto that little bit of hope I have," I said calmly.

He just smiled and glanced back down at the now cold burger. Getting up from the table, I glanced down at him, "See you later. I'm going home to catch some sleep, let me know if you find anything."

* * *

Kicking a can across the moist pavement, I swore to myself at my stupid actions of the other night. Punching in mid-air, I knew the moment I let her out of my sight, I'd be mentally kicking myself. Letting her go off by herself has been the most stupid move I've ever done… Frustration and worriedness overtook any happy emotions I had left and had thrown a massive weight down on my chest.

Glancing up, I noticed how late it had gotten. The light had gotten away from him and now the darkness of the night hang close by. Breathing in a deep breath, I moved slowly towards home wanting time to hurry up so Clary could once again be by my side.

My head turned sharply as the sound of a crash and a struggle sounded just ahead. Glancing forward, my eyes widened with what I had laid my eyes on. A guy in a hood was walking casually out of my mine and the Lightwoods house with an unconscious figure flung over his shoulder with jet black hair. I knew the figure immediately. Panic and anger flooded my thoughts and emotions as I stared at my best friend, my parabatai and my brother… Alec.

"Put. Him. Down." I warned through my teeth. Fear for Alec ran through my body as I stood ground for both of us. "Trust me; you don't want to mess with me in the mood I'm in because it won't turn out good for you."

I heard a deep chuckling exit the guy, the chuckling seemed familiar but I couldn't put a figure on it. In my side vision I saw something move. Turning to the side I saw a tall, male figure step from within the shadows.

"Hello, Jace," he said was a smirk.

Narrowing my eyes, I knew something wasn't right. "What are you doing here Sebastian?" I asked, stepping closer to him.

Laughing, he narrowed his eyes at me looking me up and down. "Everything will make sense soon, trust me on that," he stated.

"What's going on?" I asked more urgently. Hearing a struggle in the car that was close to us, it bought back to the fact Alec was in danger. Grabbing Sebastian forcefully, I pushed him hard against the apartment building. "Let him go, he's done nothing to you!" I snarled.

"He shouldn't have gotten in our way then," he smirked.

"Whose way? What do you want Sebastian?" I asked fiercely. "If you hurt him, I'll make you pay; I'll promise you that."

"Too late," he smirked.

With that I bought my fist back and flung it hard and straight until it connected with the side of his face. Narrowing my eyes, I watched him glance up at me with the same smirk. Hearing a car door slam shut, we both turned our heads. My eyes widened as everything seemed to come together.

Jumping into his car, Jonathan didn't seem to look back once as he left Sebastian behind. Glancing back at Sebastian, I knew I had just let Jonathan away with Alec but right in front of me I knew I had the key to the answers I were looking for that'll help me get both Clary and Alec back.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed :)**

**Review please. I'd really appreciate hearing what people thought because this chapter was a pain to write!**

**Ex oh ex**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey guys! Long time no see, huh?**

**I'm sorry for the long wait! I know, three weeks is ages but I've had real bad writers block and have been super busy with school and such. I promise though I'll get back into a routine and update more often!**

**You guys are amazing like seriously you are! You guys have given me so much support while writing this story, I really do appreciate it :)**

**I want to say a massive thank you to Musiclove95, you are awesome! This chapter would have been riddled with mistakes and wouldn't be as near as amazing as it is now if you didn't help me out! I really appreciate it :)**

**One last thing, I have a wee request. I have a amazing as friend on here called lizerb and she's got a absolutely marvellous story called, 'choose love or dance,' which should have way more reviews and followers than it does. Check it out guys, I promise you won't regret it! **

**Love you guys,**

**enjoy :)**

* * *

Jace pov

Pacing back and forth, I was lost in thought trying to figure out what I really was doing. I let Alec get taken by Jonathan—taken to somewhere I have no clue of—and what do I have? I have bloody Sebastian Verlac! I knew he was the key to this and the answer to what I was looking for but frustration and anger seemed to overpower my pride as I forced my fist back and bought it forward to connect with the wall of Magnus' lounge. My fist forced its way through the boards causing plaster to fall at my feet. I glanced down at the mess I caused but I felt nothing, I didn't care what I had just done to Magnus's wall.

I heard a breathless curse behind me. I whirled around to see none other than Magnus himself standing there, looking pissed. "You ass! Look at what you've done," he exclaimed, horrified. "Do you know how long it took me to make this apartment look fabulous?"

I rolled my eyes. Walking lazily over to his sofa, I forced myself down and stared at my bruised fist. I heard Magnus walk over to investigate what I had done and heard nothing but curse words escape his lips. Chuckling, I felt his stare dig sharply into me. "You think this is funny? I'll show you what's funny!" He yelled. Without warning I felt a hard object hit the side of head with incredible force.

Glancing down, a smile slowly started to form as I glanced back up at a pissed-looking Magnus. "You chucked your shoe at me?" I chuckled.

Storming over, he picked up his shoe and placed it back on his bare foot. Straightening up, he narrowed his eyes at me. "Be careful," he warned, "you do not want to get on the bad side of me."

I rolled my eyes once again. "Should I be scared?" I asked sarcastically.

Sitting down on the coffee table that sat in front of me, he glanced at me with a mischievous grin. "Very," he winked.

Chuckling, I shook my head. There was an airy moment of silence between us before I decided to clear the air. "I'm sorry for you know…punching your wall," I said apologetically.

Smirking, he replied, "Don't worry; when this whole mess with Clary and Alec is sorted out, you, my friend, will mend my broken wall!"

"If you want a half ass job then yeah, I'd love to," I stated sarcastically.

Examining his nails and looking like he was only half concentrating, he replied, "Yeah, sure." Glancing up to me, he pointed to the door to the far right. "Now, what do you want me to do with Snowflake in there?"

Sebastian. My blood began to boil as I remembered why he was here. "Leave him to me," I said through my teeth before standing up.

Grabbing my arm, Magnus stood up blocking my path to Sebastian. "Do you think that's a good idea after you caused his face to look like a bruised tomato?"

Pulling my arm out of his grasp, I stepped quickly around him and strolled over to the door. "In my defence, he asked for it. Not my fault he can't keep his mouth shut," I called back.

Closing the door behind me, I allowed my eyes to adjust to the dimness of the room. In the far corner of the room lay a queen size bed with a zebra patterned throw blanket over it. There were a few other pieces of furniture but the thing that I couldn't take my eyes off was the pair of eyes that shot daggers back at mine. Sebastian.

"Come back for some more?"

I rubbed my chin. "I'd love to take your offer, and maybe I will, but not until I get some answers. Where is she?" I warned narrowing my eyes at his.

A smirk appeared on his boyish face, "What makes you think I'll tell you?"

I lowered myself so I was face on to him. "Because I can make your life a living hell," I swore.

"Like I haven't heard that one before," he chuckled, rolling his eyes.

Placing a finger to my chin, I forced a smirk to appear on my face. "Hmm, then why don't I start now?" With that, I forcefully connected my fist with his stomach.

Coughing, he choked on the air he tried to swallow. Smiling, I leant down once again, "Ready to tell me?"

A slight chuckle exited his lips causing my eyes to narrow and my blood to boil. "Jace, give up. Valentine has her now and you have no chance at getting her back. I can promise you that."

Fisting my hands in his shirt, I pulled him close so our breath touched each other's. "Tell me now or I promise you that you won't see light again," I growled. I know, rough, right? Was I actually going to kill him if he didn't tell me where Clary was? I don't know. My frustration seemed to be overpowering all of my other emotions. Everything turned to anger and hatred as my search for Clary became more tangled and difficult.

"Threats already, Jace? You're becoming weak because of this girl. You should have carried on listening to your dad," Sebastian coughed out.

Shaking my head, I took a deep breath. "No, I don't believe in that anymore."

"Once a Herondale, always a Herondale. Your father proved that," he stated, staring up once again.

"You don't know anything about me or my father," I snarled.

Shaking his head, his eyes shot daggers into mine. "Don't I, Jace? I know exactly who you are."

"And who is that, because I'm quite curious to know exactly who that is?" I asked, sarcastic filling my voice.

Tilting his head to the side, he said, "Oh just a weak, pathetic prick who is far from overcoming his 'boyhood."

Right then my temper ran overboard and the urge to take everything out on his smug face might just satisfy the need to hit something. Before I had my chance to throw a punch, I heard the door slam shut behind me causing me to jump away.

Magnus stood at the door with a stern expression craved into his face. "That douche bag of a brother she has took my blue eyed friend, so I suggest you start talking or I swear I'll castrate you—and trust me I will."

"Piss off, Cat Boy," Sebastian yelled at an annoyed-looking Magnus.

Without another thought, Magnus pounced on Sebastian. Glancing at Magnus curiously, I couldn't help but smirk at what he had held in his tight grasp.

"Talk," Magnus warned between his teeth. When Sebastian didn't respond to Magnus's threat, I saw Magnus's wrist twist.

Sebastian let out a yelp. "She's in New Jersey!" He screamed out in pain.

"Good boy. Now, what's Valentine's plan?" Magnus calmly asked.

Breathing roughly, Sebastian coughed out, "He wanted to finish Clary off and while doing so teach Jace a lesson, as well." Glancing down, he shook his head. "Jonathan and I only wanted to grab you and take you back. We never expected Alec to get in the way. He fought me back so we knocked him out. Jonathan decided we needed to take him because he could be useful…"

"Useful how?" Magnus demanded.

"I don't know! I was only a part of this because Valentine told me he'd pay me. I need the money, okay…" There was a sincere look that was written over his face. Pain was visible when he turned to me and added, "My Grandma's dying, Jace. I need to get to her."

Shaking my head, I knew he was telling the truth. I met Sebastian years ago and ever since then we became best mates. I grew to learn his strengths and weaknesses, as he did mine. His strength was the relationship he cherished with his grandma. She strengthened him so much and losing her meant losing a part of him as well. Giving in, I stepped forward and bent down so I had my eyes locked with his. "Tell me everything you know and I'll give you enough money to go to your grandma."

He shook his head. "No, I've done too much…" he whispered.

"Start making up for what you've done by telling me everything you know. I need to save Clary before it's too late," I whispered in a calming tone.

Nodding, he started telling me and Magnus everything he knew. Sebastian might have done bad things but I knew the love and faith he had for his family would make him do anything if any of them were in harm's way; in that way, he was a little like me. After telling us everything he knew and Magnus had asked his questions, we let him go. Collecting the items we'd need, we started on our way to get back our hearts.

* * *

Clary pov

My head hurt. Pain shot through my cheek where I must have been hit. I imagined my cheek would be a dark purple colour by now where Sebastian's meaty fist connected with it. I lifted my head off of what seemed to be a cold, hard concrete slab that must have been on top of a platform or something so it stood a little off the ground. The room was dim and I could only just make out my surroundings. I was in a basement.

Trying to get up, my head seemed to swirl and the throbbing pain attacked my vision. Comforting my head with my hand, I slowly looked around for an exit. I knew I had to get out of here...something was happening, some sort of plan I wasn't aware of. Valentine had sent them after me, but why? So they could bring me back here so he could finish me off once and for all? No, that couldn't be it. There had to be more, shouldn't there?

Slowly reaching down, I placed my feet on the concrete floor carefully and soundlessly. I needed a plan, needed to know what he was up to; but how? Glancing around my eyes locked with a steel door on the far side of the basement. Soundlessly trotting over to it, I tried opening it. 'I should have guessed' I thought to myself, 'locked.' Glancing around in the dim lit room, I tried to make out the objects that lay hidden in the shadows. My eyes caught on a small object that had caught the light from the window. Walking over to it, I bent down and picked it up from a pile of rubble. A ring. Examining it closely, I saw an engraving in the centre, 'My Fiery Red.'

My breath seemed to catch. Everything around me seemed to stop. No sudden movements or any unexpected sounds. Tightening my grip on the ring, I let every emotion in my mind escape…I screamed.

"You coward! Get your gutless ass down here now!" I heard my scream bounce off the forgotten walls and through the gaps of the floorboards up above. I wanted him down here so I could tell him how worthless he was and how there was no one in this world who could love such a heartless, gutless man!

"I want a word with you! Get down here, you piece of filth!" I screamed, pacing back and forth.

Hearing loud footsteps bang against the steps, I swallowed a gulp of air as the door swung open which a crunch.

"Well, well…sleeping beauty awakens," Valentines said smugly.

Walking strongly across the concrete, I shoved the ring up in his face. "What the hell is this?" I screamed.

Grabbing my hand, he lowered it showing the smirk painted across his face. "That was only the beginning on my plan."

* * *

**Review and tell me what you think! :)**

**Ex oh ex**


	18. Chapter 18

**Ta da! Another chapter just for you :)**

**Thank you to my wonderful beta, musiclove95 you are amazing!**

**To my wonderful readers, hope you enjoy! **

* * *

Clary's pov

"What do you mean it was only the beginning of your plan?" I demanded for the answer even though I wished that what I was thinking wasn't the truth. Pain seemed to eat away at my insides as the images of my discovery suddenly became vivid and real. "What did you do to her?!"

Shaking his head, I curve in his lips started to form. "Oh Clary," he said, "Oh, how I wished you weren't as dumb as your pathetic skank of a mother was."

A loud, sudden smack sounded in the basement as my palm connected with his face. "Don't you dare talk about my mother like that!" I screamed up at him, shaking with fury.

He bought his hand quickly up to my throat and pushed me forcefully against the concreted wall. "Don't you ever do that again," he snarled.

"Then don't talk about my mother like that," I choked out, before trying to force his tight grip off my neck. "Get the hell away from me!"

Pushing down harder, he soon released me and stepped away. Rubbing my neck, I narrowed my eyes back up at Valentine who just stood there with a questioning expression written across his face. "What did you do to her?" I bellowed.

Glancing at me, his lifted an eyebrow. "As you wish, but I'm warning you now… As much as what I'm about to tell you will cause you fury; if you hit me once more, I'll make sure you'll be scalp-less."

"Your threats do not scare me, Valentine," I lamely said.

A smirk found its way upon his lips again. "You, child, seem to be growing on me," he sneered.

I placed a hand against my chest, and tilted my head to the side. "Oh how sweet!" I retorted sarcastically.

"Sit down so I can share what your mother's fate was," he gleamed.

I slid myself down the wall and sat calmly on the cold floor, needing to hear what was about to be shared. As he retold the past, my mind seemed to be stripped from my body and placed into my mother's as if her last night was presented right in front of me.

_My mother was heading to her day job on the East side of the city, also known as the scum of the city. It was an overcast day. The air was cold like someone had thrown a hunk of snow at the city as if bad weather was soon going to unleash its fury on us. My mother was a careful driver; she had always been afraid and cautious of what the roads ahead of her held in store._

_This was a day like no other for my mother. She headed down the side route to her day job like normal as the few cars went past her. Her uneasiness soon seemed to settle because few cars and people were about, leaving the roads relatively empty. As she was cautiously driving down the road to her job, she heard an engine roaring and tires skidding. Glancing to her side, she only had time for a glimpse behind as a Land Rover accelerated with frightening speed and slammed right in her with a loud, deadly crunch._

_Her car rolled with the force of the crash until it was upside down with the wheels spinning out of control facing upwards the dark-filled sky. Coughing from the impact she had just taken, she tried to inhale as much air as she could but the pain was too immense as it shot through her side. Glancing down, her eyes widened as dark red blood oozed out of her wound. She knew the side of the wound would let a great amount of blood escape her body and knew that she needed to hold pressure to it to prevent any more blood loss._

_Her vision became blurry, but not so much that she couldn't see the events that were displayed in front of her. A patron on the sidewalk that must of witness the whole scene strolled across the broken glass and my mother's ruined car to stop in front of the other driver's car. Reaching in, it looked as if the guy was checking for the driver's purse. The corner of the pedestrian's mouth twitched up which caused Mom to have a sickly, uneasy feeling bury itself in the pit of her stomach. Turning around slowly, the man stood face-on to Mom's car, emoting pure satisfaction._

"_What…" Mom seemed to choke on her chosen words as the shock settled in. Blood seemed to rush to her head as she hung upside down but that didn't hold her back. "What are you doing here Valentine?"_

_Valentine strolled slowly over to mom's side of the car and bent down so they looked straight into one another's face. "Aren't you glad to see me? Seems to me you're in a bit of a shamble," he laughed dauntingly._

_Mom didn't have a slightest clue what his motives were to being there, but something told her to be cautious of him and his words. Even though the caution was there, the pain was too overwhelming to question him. "Help me, Valentine. Call an ambulance," Mom begged him._

_Taking in my mother and her injuries, he turned his head to the side and smirked at her. "Now why would I do that?" he asked. His grin seemed to glow with satisfaction. "If I did that, all my hard work would be for nothing."_

"_What are you doing here, Valentine?" Mom coughed out again._

_Glancing back over to the smashed up car that lay in fragments in front of them, Valentine turned back effortlessly. "That guy had no hope in life anyway. He'd do anything for a quick fix, even if it means taking his life and someone else."_

_Mom looked horrified. "What…What do you mean take someone else's life?" she mumbled._

"_Come on, Jocelyn. You seriously can't be that dumb," he questioned lazily._

_It wasn't hard to work out to work out what his motives were now. Their marriage ended in bad terms which she guessed was the cause of the hatred that swallowed all caring, loving emotions out of his dark, brown eyes. "You fixed someone up to kill me?" she swallowed._

_Something sparked in his eyes. "Now why would I do that?" He glowed._

"_You're angry about how things ended, I get that, but Valentine… It's been almost sixteen years. You can't hold a grudge for that long…It'll just eat you up inside, which obviously it has since you've gone and done this." Something made its way up her throat and blocked her airway for a second before she coughed out whatever it was. Removing her hand from her mouth, everything became clear for her…she was dying. Wiping her blood stained hand on her trousers, she glanced over at Valentine, panic filling her eyes. "Valentine, I need to get to the hospital now," she begged. "You don't have to do this."_

"_Oh but I do," he smirked._

"_Why are you doing this?" Tears swelled up in her eyes but she refused to let them escape. She was stronger than that._

"_You ruined my life. How do you think it made me feel you running out on me, with my unborn child!" he screamed at her._

_Anger filled her eyes as the memories of all those nights that were filled with screams and horror shot back her. "I wanted out of there... I needed out," she screamed at him. "I didn't want my daughter anywhere near such a monster!"_

_The daunting smile returned against his mouth. "Well there's no protecting her now, Jocelyn. Once you're dead, I get custody of her and I'll make sure she suffers exactly what you put me through," he stated sharply._

"_Don't you touch her," she screamed. She was afraid now. Not because she was dying but she knew what he was going to do. She knew that when he said suffer, he meant torture. Tears welled up in her eyes._

"_Goodbye Jocelyn," he yelled, slowly leaving her behind to die._

I sat on the floor, mortified. He killed her…and left her all alone to die. Tears gathered in the corners my eyes, but it wasn't sadness that was overloading my judgement. It was anger and hatred. Standing up, I placed a hand on the wall to steady my shaking legs. "You're a monster. You killed her," I stated sharply. "Why? Are you that selfish and unforgiving that you had to _kill_ her? She did nothing wrong. She only wanted to protect me from you!"

"It doesn't appear she did quite a good job at that; look where you are now," he said pointing around the room. "She should have hid better…but even then, I still would have found her."

"You monster," I choked out. I needed to get out of here; I couldn't stand to be anywhere near this…this ogre! I ran to the door and tried to pry it open but was prevent by a force heaving me back so I fell flat on the ground.

"And where do you think you're going?" he asked like if he didn't know in the first place. "Your mother was only the beginning of my plan and if I let you go I can't finish it. We can't have that, can we?"

"You're crazy." I stated.

"Am I, Clary? Am I?" He screamed, picking my up by my hair and pulling me forcefully over to the door again. My legs skidded across the concreted floor as I tried pull myself up and reduce the pain and tension my head was suffering but my legs were too stiff and weak. "I have a little surprise for you, my dear child!"

He dragged me for what seemed like many torturous minutes but we soon ended up in a dimly lit chamber. I was sure there was furniture in it but my eyes immediately flew to the slightly moving body that was hanging from the ceiling. His hands were tied by a rusty chain that held him captured. Blood was smeared over his torso and his jet black hair stuck to his forehead. I silently begged for him to be alright and that the slight rise of his chest was a guarantee he was fine. "Alec?" I whispered.

"See, this here was supposed to be your wee boyfriend…but instead your brother and that nitwit bought me him instead!" Valentine snarled at me, still clutching my hair tightly.

"What did you do to him?" I screamed, trying to get out of his grasp to reach Alec. "Let. Me. Go!"

I managed to rip myself out of his grasp and reach Alec. "Urgh," I heard Valentine say behind me in disgust. "I'll be back later to finish you both of. I can't be bothered with this crap at the moment." With that he stormed out, locking the door behind him. Ignoring the threat Valentine made, I went straight to Alec whose pale skin was coloured with bruises.

"Alec, can you hear me?" I asked, receiving nothing. I tried again. "Please Alec," I begged. "I can't do this alone…" Tears escaped as I bought a nearby chair close to his dangling body. Standing on it, I tried forcefully to pry the chains away from his wrists. Falling limply to the ground, I jumped down and kneeled down next to him. "Please Alec," I cried. That's when it all came running back.

_Without making the slightest move, like a gently rise of their chest, the figure lay damaged on the floor. Blood was everywhere making it seem like there had been a struggle. I began to drag my frail body across the blood stained floor to where the motionless body now lay… I carefully, cautiously, turned the body's head so I could see the face of the victim. A massive weight felt like it had just crashed against me, my heart took a major hit and my breath seemed like it was taken from within my lungs. I couldn't move, I couldn't even think…The only thing I could do was let the tears come rushing out as I held onto the now cold, but familiar figure…After a few minutes had gone by, I started looking around when I was hit with déjà vu as my surroundings became more clear…This room, I'd seen it before in my mother photo albums. It was the cottage Valentine and my mother had when they first got married. That was when I noticed the paintings that covered the chambers walls…My mothers._

My nightmare had become real… Glancing around, this room was the one I was in during the nightmare with all my mother's paintings. Glancing down at Alec, I swallowed hard. Does that mean… Closing my eyes, I tried once more. "Alec, please. Don't leave me…don't leave Izzy or Jace. They need you, I need you," I cried. After a moment of hearing not a single sound I opened my eyes. I bent down and stroke his face, pushing his sweat strained hair aside. He was breathing, but only slightly. Would he die like my mother had?

I should stopped thinking as I saw his eyelids flatter revealing light blue. "Alec," I shrieked.

"Mmmm," he mumbled as he tried to sit up, before yelping and lying back down again. "Bloody no-life's cornered me in my own home!" he yelled out in pain.

"Shhh, Alec. We don't want him to come back down here," I said quietly.

Nodding, he looked up with worry riddled in his eyes. "Clary, you're not safe. Get out of here, break that window over there," he pleaded me.

Shaking my head, I said calmly, "I'm not leaving you."

"But—"

Before he could say another word, I repeated myself speaking from my heart this time. "I'm not leaving you Alec."

* * *

Jace pov

"Ok, listen here lady. I don't care if going up there is dangerous. I need to save her," I yelled at the lady that stood behind the counter of a shop called, 'Tout simplement magnifique.'

The lady seemed pissed off at my attitude but I couldn't care at this moment in time. "Listen hear, boy! My names Camille Belcourt not 'lady' so be respectful! Secondly, you won't make it back alive it you go up there."

"How so, Camilleeee," I asked, playing with her name.

Narrowing her eyes, she said calmly, "You're one heck of a smart mouth aren't you?"

Smirking, I stated, "Only being respectfully madam."

Before the lady could go off her trolley, Magnus stepped forward. "Sorry about him, he's always like this to everyone," he said smoothly, rolling his eyes at me. "Could you please help us out here? Our friends are in serious trouble."

"What kind of trouble?" She asked, worry filling her voice.

"Can you just help us?" I asked slamming my hand down on the counter.

I heard a sharp laugh from behind us. Turning around, I saw Jonathan standing there smuggle. "Knew you'd turn up eventually," he said putting his hands into his pockets lazily.

Stepping with what felt like lightning speed, I pushed him forcefully against a nearby shelve causing things to fall and shatter. I heard Camille gasp behind me but I ignored her. "Where is she?" I demanded, holding him back forcefully.

"Instead of telling you, why don't I show you?" He glowed.

Narrowing my eyes, I asked shadily, "So you can lead us into a trap?"

Smiling unevenly, "Do you want me to bring you to Clary or not? Oh, and I would say yes if I were you because your blue-eyed friend isn't looking the best."

Growling, I snarled, "I don't know what your plan is but I will overtake it and you will pay."

"Oh, I look forward to it," he smirked pulling away from my hold and heading for the door. "Come on then."

"Wait," Magnus said, stepping forward and tapping Jonathan on the shoulder "One more thing."

Confused, Jonathan turned around, "Wh…" he began but was interrupted with Magnus's fist colliding with his face.

"That's for taking Alec, you bastard!" Magnus said simply before walking out of the shop, leaving behind Jonathan lying on the ground shocked with blood gushing from his nose.

Smirking, I stepped over him. "Nice hit," I grinned at Magnus.

* * *

**Ahhh, Magnus... I love you 3 hehe**

**So how was it? Good, bad, horrible? Let me know, review! :D**

**Ex oh ex **


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey guys :)**

**Finally school holidays! Yaya, more time to write :D... Jokes, I'm working full time :/ But I'll try update super fast still :)**

**For those who have read my one-shot 'Incubus,' you will see a part of it in here because I intended on using Incubus in this story!**

**Finally, enjoy :)**

* * *

Clary pov

I paced back and forth thinking of any potential ideas that could get Alec out of this hell hole. I needed him safe and away from the wrath of Valentine. I couldn't let my nightmare come true; I couldn't let Valentine take another life... There are so many events that have happened over the past couple of months that led up to this one moment. I was getting ready for it, I knew it needed to happen…I needed to stop Valentine once and for all; but now that I was here, now that the time has come…fear and questions seem to shadow my judgement.

How was I supposed to overcome this huge, terrifying obstacle when I'm only sixteen years old? My mother always use to tell me that no matter what age you are there is an everlasting flame of power and love that runs through you. The flame is what causes the courage to flow through you when you most need it…but where was my flame? I felt scared…no petrified of what had presented itself in front of me. Where was my flame..?

I knew the answers to all the cries and scars I suffered were right outside the door, but I'm too weak…too pathetic to go find out the truth to all those tears.

"Clary, we need to get out of here," Alec coughed out on his place on the damp, concreted ground. "Do you think you could break open that window over there?"

I glanced over to the window he was indicating. It was a good, solid plan of escape. We could get out, call the police and end this. Sounds like a plan doesn't this? But why is it that even though I'm petrified, I can't stop staring at the door that withheld the answers? My emotions seemed to contradict each other, causing my head to spin faintly. Nodding, I gradually made my way to a pile of wreckage and seized the most durable looking object I could find. Bringing the object I seized back, I forcefully bought it ford to connect with the glass. A shatter as glass met the floor tore through the room causing the hairs on the back of my neck to stand. I froze for a second, expecting to hear the thud of heavy footsteps crash their way down the stairs. When the only sound that filled my ears was of running water, I retraced my steps back to Alec. "Come on," I whispered placing his arm around my shoulders. "I need your help to get you to stand."

"Urgh," he cried as he picked himself off the ground lending against me for support. Limping across to the window, I felt the blood that leaked from his wounds soak into my clothes.

"Does it hurt?" I pointed to his wound worried at the pain he displayed across his face.

A shaky laugh exited his mouth. "I'm fine, Clary. Just some cuts and bruises," he insured me but I knew he was lying to stop the worry that would lurk inside my mind. Nodding, I tried refocusing on getting him out.

"Place your foot on the pipe to lift yourself up onto the window. I can't do it by myself," I whispered, pushing his shaky body towards the pipe. His body seemed to shake within my grasp as he stepped upon the pipe. Reaching up, he grasped the windowsill and attempted to left himself up.

"Uh," he cried, sliding back down to the ground clutching his side. Lifting up his shirt, I heard a curse escape from his bruised lips. "Bastard did some damage."

Sliding down the wall to kneel by his side, I examined the injury. Blood leaked from a long, yellowy cut that extended down his side. The cut was deep and blood still seemed to escape from it but the bleeding wasn't my main concern. It was the fact that dirt surrounded it which was the cause of why the wound was turning a very dangerous colour. "Alec," I frowned. "How long ago did this happen?"

Shrugging, he assumed, "Jonathan tossed me around a bit."

Shaking my head, I glanced upon his deep, mysterious blue eyes. "I'm truly sorry you got mixed up in my problems," I whispered.

A small smile crept its way upon his lips, "Jace seemed to like you so I assumed you must be pretty special to get someone like him to like you," he laughed. "So I guess you're worth the problems that follow you close behind."

"Why haven't we been friends any sooner?" I asked, a slight giggle escaping my lips.

He snaked an arm around my back and lent his battered head against one of my shoulders. "Because Jace needed to find you first," he whispered.

"What?" I questioned, confused at the statement he threw upon me.

"You two have something. I can tell by the way he looks when he talks about you," he said.

"He talks about me?" I asked feeling heat fill my cheeks.

"Don't tell me you didn't know," he laughed softly.

"I didn't," I swore.

Shaking his head, he laughed once again. "You are nothing like Izzy, are you? She wouldn't have questioned it. She expects it to happen."

Blushing, I whispered, "What does he say?"

"Uh, that I am not allow to share, it's not mine to share but once we're out of here ask him yourself," he winked.

I knew what Jace would say. It'll be the same words that we shared with each other the night I left him to come here. I wished I could transport myself back to that night so I could stop myself from leaving the safety of his arms, the smile that sends shivers up my spine and the look in his eyes that makes me feel that there's nothing to worry about in the world because he'd never let anything hurt me again. "Yeah, maybe," I whispered. Shaking my head, I glanced back up to the broken window realising we should be trying to get out. "Should we try the window again?"

Nodding, he said, "Maybe we should before someone comes back down." Groaning, he stood back up using me as a support beam. I could tell the pain that must have been running through his body because of how his muscles would stiffen as he moved. I knew he was biting back the pain so he wouldn't cause any unwanted noises. Valentine would be back, we both knew it but what were his plans for us when he got down here; that's what concerned both of us. I was worried for Alec's safety; I never wanted to get him muddled up in this mess. He doesn't deserve this; he's one of the nicest human beings I've met. I needed to get him out and far away so Valentine or Jonathan couldn't lay another hand on him but I knew getting him away with the injury he injured would be a slow, painful process.

"You know," he started as he pushed himself onto the windowsill, "you're much stronger than you look."

"I'll take that compliment any day," I smiled pushing him carefully from behind so he could slide through the window and onto the dead, dry grass that was shown from the broken window. Once I heard the groan escape his lips indicating he was safely on the grass, I lifted my small frame up onto the windowsill and pushed myself off it onto the itchy grass. Standing up, my eyes grew upon what they had laid their sight on. Wide open fields stretched their way over what seemed to be untouched ground. It seemed we were taken and placed somewhere deserted so that if we escaped, we'd get lost trying; but the town I visited… It should be close by, shouldn't it?

"So what now?" Alec asked as he glanced upon the open fields that were presented in front of us.

"We'll get you as far away from here as needed," I stated looking for a route to take.

"What do you mean by 'you'?" he asked consistently.

I looked up to him, shading my eyes as I did as the sun beamed down from behind him. "I'm coming back," I said.

"Are you crazy? You'll get hurt, possibly killed. He's crazy! He'll take me disappearing out on you!" He yelled in a whisper of a tone.

"I need to do this, Alec. I need to find out the answers to…everything," I begged, missing out the part of Valentine killing my mothers. I knew if Alec knew what Valentine was capable of he'd never let me come back.

Alec stood there shaking his head. "Jace will kill me if I let you go through with this," he stated.

"I'll be fine, Alec. I promise," I whispered. The need to get Alec away grew because I knew every moment we sat there, the chance grew of Valentine finding us. "Come on, please," I begged once again.

"Clary let me stay with you. You can't beat him alone," he assured me.

"I have to try. This is my problem, not anyone else's," I whispered, glancing back to the broken window before turning back after hearing no noise escaping from it.

"So what would you do if he came at you with a knife?" he asked, sounding annoyed with my plans.

"I don't know Alec!" I tried keeping my voice down but I knew my frustration was becoming clear. "We really need to get out of here!"

He ran his hands through his hair like I'd seen Jace do so many times before. "You'll get hurt and it'll be my fault because I let you go and not to mention it'll destroy Jace in the process," he stated.

"If something happens to me, he'll one day get over it," I swallowed hard. "I'm not worth all this trouble and one day he'll realise that."

"Where's that fiery red head Jace use to talk about. He saw something in you I'm sure no one has ever seen before. He won't give up on you so don't give up on him," Alec stated.

"I'd never give up on him," I assured horrified that he thought I could.

"Yes you are! You are by going through with this foolish idea!" he explained.

"I need answers, Alec," I begged for him to understand.

"Then let me go with you," he said firmly, grabbing my arm softly.

I shook my head slightly. "You're injured, it's not safe for you," I said calmly.

A chuckle exited his lips. "This is nothing. You should have seen when I fell out of a tree a few years back. Landed straight on a daggered object causing it to cut through my leg," he explained, chuckling softly.

Giving up, I thought of an idea that'll give Alec what he wanted and keep him away from Valentine at the same time. "You can help by finding the township and finding a phone to call the cops," I said reassuringly.

"So I get the easy, harmless job while you get the most deadly job?" he asked lifting an eyebrow.

I ushered him away. "Just go, I'll be fine but as long as you get the cops," I urged him.

"Fine," he huffed, before encircling me in his arms. "Take care, huh? Make him regret all that he's done to you." I nodded before letting go of him. He started limping away but faster than I would have expected. He was strong that was for sure.

When I saw his figure near invisible, I started to creep away the back to what I hope would stand a back door. The cottage was huger than I expected and looked exactly like you'd expect to see in an old farm movie. The outside was white with wooden planks across the interior. The roof was made from straw but I was sure it was more than that but I wasn't concerned about that. I gave a sigh when I saw the back door. Glancing in the window, I made sure no figure stood in the room I was about to enter. When it was all clear, I reached for the handle but was stopped by a slightly tanned hand with nails painted with sparkles.

* * *

Jace pov.

I knew I was stupid accepting to be taken to Valentine by Jonathan but it was the only way to get to Clary. I was glad Magnus got out when he could because what I was faced with now was something he shouldn't have to put up with.

"How sweet! It's like a little fairy-tale. Princess goes missing; prince goes to save her blah blah blah…" Valentine said smoothly twirling a knife in his hands. "But sadly for you two, this fairy-tale won't end in such a sweet like manner."

I just rolled my eyes. "Nothing in this world is like a fairy tale, Valentine. Everyone knows that, except the ones that are a little loopy in the head," I smirked.

"Clever boy," Valentine commented lifting an eyebrow as he did. "You remind me so much of your father! Though how disappointing for the Morgenstern name when the last male heir dies."

I shook my head, "you couldn't even if you tried," I commented.

A smile spread across his lips. "Your father thought that too but look where he is now, in the ground rotted like the dirt he is," he laughed.

I narrowed my eyes, as I tried to figure out the game he was trying to play. "What are you talking about?"

"Your father was always a pathetic man even though he was once a good friend of mine… Well that was until he stabbed me in the back and ratted me to the cops about my plans here. I would have gone to jail but luckily the cops were easy to buy off," he grinned.

My temper boiled through me as he spoke about my father like he was nothing but trash. Biting it back, I said, "the cops follow the law, they wouldn't accept money for hiding a crime."

"Well they did," Valentine stated crossing his arms over his vest covered chest.

"Then tell me their names so when I send your ass to jail they can go along with you," I smirked following his action by folding my arms across my chest.

A look of disgust crossed his face. "Your funny act isn't fooling anyone. You're just hiding the fact you're weak and pathetic just like your father," he groaned.

Anger shot through me like a sped racer in a race as the words he spat out dug deep. I stepped forward so I was inches away from his face. "The only weak one here is you. Someone who thinks it's alright to harm another human being shouldn't be call anything other than a worthless, gutless monster," I growled.

He grabbed my shirt and pulled me flat against him so our noses touched. "I'm going to love seeing you squirm on the floor just as your pathetic father did before he died," his grin on his face then grew. "I was kind to your father. I hardly caused him much pain when I killed him…but I won't be that kind to you."

"Threats are made by the ones who are truly scared," I said calmly forcing his grip to loosen and pushed him forcefully away. "I knew you were a pathetic low-life who got pressure out of hitting women but I never thought you were a murderer as well."

Straightening himself up, he grinned at me with a look of satisfaction gleam in his eyes. "And I've never had a day go passed where I regretted it!"

The pain I suffered when I was young and the on-going pain from the night of my father's murder seemed to rush back to me, hitting me hard in my chest. I tried to keep that part, that pain hidden from my new life with the Lightwoods but I should have known it would someday come back up to haunt me like it did so many years ago. Reality seemed to shift beneath me because before I knew it, that night seemed to become real and vivid causing me to relive that nightmare I tried so hard to forget all over again.

_The cold wind hit me straight in the face, shooting up my nose making my eyes water. I stopped suddenly to clear away the tears that had formed and now were running down my cold, flushed cheeks. I tightened my scarf to seal in my body warmth. I glanced vigilantly around before I started to sprint to the oak tree that stood tall in front of me. As I became close enough, I jumped using all the strength in my legs. I reached up and grasped the nearest and strongest looking branch; I swung myself up and over, shifting my hands continuously to avoid the roughness of the out stretched limb. I pulled myself up to a standing position, getting ready to jump to a higher ledge. I took a deep, steady breath; then jumped and reached it easily. I grasped the branch tightly, feeling the trees sap in between my fingers. I forced myself up, breaking little twigs as I went._

_As I got up into a standing position, I could hear the branch crackle beneath me. I readied myself to jump to the next branch when a raucous voice rattled through the trees, "I know you're out here, come out, come out where ever you are!" My breath caught, he was coming! I took one glance at the ledge that was two times bigger and was higher than the one I was standing on. I then jumped to it, landing on my stomach. With the force of the land, I could tell a bruise would soon form. I could feel myself slipping down from the ledge that I hang onto. I felt with my foot to try to look for a branch that I could boost myself up on, but there wasn't one. I glanced down to the white coated ground beneath and the tangled roots of the oak tree, once hidden; now showing. I dug my fingers into the bug infested bark, feeling my nails shoot with pain as the bark dug its way deep under them. I don't know what it was, if it was the strength to carry on or if it was just pure terror but somehow I heaved myself up. I felt as agile as a panther hunting its prey as I scurried upwards going from branch to branch._

_I stopped when I was safely hidden by the dark, shadowy leaves. I balanced myself on the branch that was the size of my thigh. I rested my forehead on the cold, rough bark feeling the vibe of safety surround me. I sat down on the branch. Leaves and twigs surrounded me safely in their out stretched hands, hiding me from the danger that lurked below. My breath started becoming shaky as tears escape from my blood shot eyes as the nightmare ran through my mind, replaying the same scene over and over again like a projector stuck on replay; The image of walking through the wide open door, the sound of leaves that crackled beneath my light step. The light above me moved slightly, making shadows dance from wall to wall. I knew something was wrong but my feet kept carrying me until I was standing in front of a dark, red puddle. My whole body went still, too shocked to move or think. Suddenly a sound came from the top of the stairs. I glanced up to see eyes looking darkly down at me, lurking from within the shadows. I glanced from the eyes in the shadows to the puddle that surrounded my dead father…_

Closing my eyes, I choked back the tears that I knew will soon escape but not now. I wouldn't let Valentine see me at my weakest. I took a few steps forward him. Summoning all the strength and anger I possessed, I bought my fist forward and connected it hard with his face. Stumbling backwards, I watched as he fell flat against the cold floor before he attempted to wipe the blood that had started gushing from his now broken nose. "Get up you coward!" I growled.

A smirk appears against his lips. "Even back then I knew you were weak. You ran from your father as he lay in his own blood and hid like a weak child and yet after the life you've lived with the Lightwoods you're still that weak child you were back then. I wish I had found you that night all those years ago, I wish I had finished you," he stated slowly getting back to his feet. "After all these years of waiting I'm going to make this all the more enjoyable."

I watched as he moved towards me but I stood my ground and waited for his next move. Before he could make another move, I heard a soft but firm voice sound from behind me. "Don't touch him."

* * *

H

**How was it? Review pretty pleease :)**

**Ex oh ex**


	20. Chapter 20

**Guys, I'm back! Miss me? No? Ok :(**

**I'm feeling quite sad at the moment because it's near the end for this story :/ I hope you've enjoyed it :) I think there'll only be two or three chapters after this :(**

**Anyway, recently I've received a review saying 'do you even edit.' Of course I do! Just sometimes I don't get every little mistake that's why I have a beta! So everyone whose read chapter nine and noticed all the spaces and mistakes, I apologize. I think something went wrong because there's no way I'd miss fixing all those spaces :P **

**Anyway, I hope you like this chapter!**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

Chapter 20.

_Glancing in the window, I made sure no figure stood in the room I was about to enter. When it was all clear, I reached for the handle but was stopped by a slightly tanned hand with nails painted with sparkles._

I paused for a moment as I stared down at the hand that lay on top of mine before glancing up to the figure before me. Locking eyes, I came front to front with the guy that I thought wore too much glitter and had a funky attitude, Magnus Bane. I was shocked when I saw him. 'What on earth was he doing here?' I questioned. 'Was he that worried about me that he came after me?' I shook my head, I knew something was wrong here, I could feel it in the pit of my stomach.

"Magnus, wh…what are you doing here?" I coughed out finally, overwhelmed with his sudden presences.

Glancing around cautiously, he spoke softly but urgently. "Someone had to go with Jace," his eyes seem to wonder as if they were looking for something significant. "And plus Alec is here. Where is he?"

I shook my head and let my green emerald eyes do the wondering, "Where's Jace?" I asked the uneasy feeling in my stomach grew. Groaning, he glanced passed me and indicated with his lurk brown eyes to follow. Following his eyes, my sight became captured with the cottage. "He's in there? How?" I asked urgently wishing upon everything that he was not hurt.

"How do you think? That boy can be such an idiot!" Magnus said, throwing his arms up into the air. "He actually let Jonathan lead him here which probably means he's now trapped. And do you know what that means I have to do? Save his nice looking ass!"

"Magnus!" I yelled in a whisper of a tone, stopping him in the middle of his outburst. "Shut up won't you. I need to think."

Magnus's lips curled up at the corners. "I knew you had some fire, girl!" he smirked. "Now where's blue eyes?"

"Huh?" I asked coming out of thought.

"Alec, who else would it be?" Magnus asked lamely.

I shrugged, "I didn't know. Heaps of people have blue eyes, like Isabelle."

"Urgh. Sorry honey, you must of got your wires crossed because even though she's cute and all, she's not my type," Magnus explained.

"You swing for the other side you mean?" I asked, glancing back towards the cottage only half in the conversation.

"I knew you had brains under those red locks of yours! Now, answer. Where is he?" He asked sounding more inpatient now.

I turned back to Magnus. "I sent him away. He's safe. Now, I need to get inside to Jace. He's not safe," I whispered, wanting to get a move on because every minute we wasted was a minute Jace doesn't have.

"How isn't he safe? Jace can defend for himself. I'm sure you've noticed but he does have something really nice hidden under those clothes he's wearing," Magnus smirked, before quickly adding after seeing my frown. "Sorry, I will be sensible from now on."

Nodding, I quickly blurted out. "I bet you think Alec can defend himself too? Well, Jace was supposed to be Alec. Alec was never supposed to get caught up in this mess! Now he's injured… Now I'm afraid Jace is in for the same," I whispered digging my feet into the dirt filled earth.

Glancing back up, I saw Magnus's jaw tighten. "Right, let's get in there," he urged me towards the door quietly.

"Wait," I whispered. "Don't you want to go find Alec?"

"I do," Magnus said, "but I can't just let you go in by yourself, can I?"

Nodding, a part of me was grateful that I had someone else coming along with me but another part of me was feeling guilt and anger at what I was getting the ones I care about in danger. Reaching for the door, my breath caught as the rusty hinges of the door creaked as I slowly pulled it open. 'Please don't hear me,' I pleaded mentally to myself. Walking silently into the room, my feet crunched with the earth like scatter that was left on the floor from who knows how long ago. Glancing around with wide eyes, I could picture my mother in here as she would have been so many years ago. Looking around, it seemed like a standard kitchen with wooden walls that once hung objects on and benches that food once was prepared on. Shaking my head from the thought, I focused on finding Jace before it was too late. Now thinking about it, it seemed strange to me that a moment ago I was focused on coming in here to find answers to the haunting thoughts that linger in my mind, now I'm coming in here to save what belongs to my heart.

Glancing away, my sight found a rusty object that lay on the stove. Silently trotting over, I picked up the rusty pan and examine it to see if it was a sturdy weapon to defend myself and others with. Before I had the chance to walk further into the cottage, Magnus slid the pan out of my pale hands, sliding a knife in its place. "How cliché are you? A pan, really?" Magnus whispered.

"And a knife isn't?" I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Touché," Magnus whispered searching around for a weapon of his own, finally picking a jagged piece of timber that lay on the earth like floor. Moving quickly around me, he egged me on as he walked slowly into the open hallway. The hallway was much like the kitchen. The outside seemed to have found its way in and no one has seemed to have done much about it. The walls were like the kitchen but unlike the kitchen, photo frames still lined the walls. Staring intensely at one, I was taken to my mother and Valentine on a beach with their arms around one another showing only happiness on their young faces. 'How could she have been happy with him?' I asked myself mentally.

"Come on, I hear voices," I heard Magnus urge me on. Following him closely behind, we soon came to an open door that led to an open room with two figures standing dangerously close to one another. Valentine seemed to be getting all up in Jace's face and whatever that was being said was getting to Jace. I wanted Jace out. I wanted him away from this horror but as I stepped forward, Magnus stopped me. Glancing questionably up at him I saw him silence me and urged me to watch.

"What are you talking about?" Confusion and anger seem to follow with Jace's voice causing me to be intent to hearing the conversation that was being played out right in the other room and it seemed that Magnus felt the same as I did because we soon both lent in to hear what was about to be said.

"Your father was always a pathetic man even though he was once a good friend of mine… Well that was until he stabbed me in the back and ratted me to the cops about my plans here. I would have gone to jail but luckily the cops were easy to buy off," Valentine grinned.

Anger seemed to crowd all the other emotions that minutes ago were written over Jace's face. Taking a quiet breathe in, I heard him say, "The cops follow the law, and they wouldn't accept money for hiding a crime."

"Well they did," Valentine stated crossing his arms over his vest covered chest.

"Then tell me their names so when I send your ass to jail they can go along with you," Jace gave his familiar smirk, folding his arms across his chest as Valentine did.

A look of disgust crossed Valentine face making me feel sick. "Your funny act isn't fooling anyone. You're just hiding the fact you're weak and pathetic just like your father," Valentine groaned.

I felt like running over to Valentine right then and hitting him repeatedly at the horrid words that now crushed through my ears and I knew would be crushing through Jace's. Jace stepped forward so he was inches away from Valentines face. "The only weak one here is you. Someone who thinks it's alright to harm another human being shouldn't be call anything other than a worthless, gutless monster," I growled.

Valentine seemed to then grab hold of Jace's shirt pulling him flat against him so their noses touched. "I'm going to love seeing you squirm on the floor just as your pathetic father did before he died," his grin on his face then grew. "I was kind to your father. I hardly caused him much pain when I killed him…but I won't be that kind to you."

"Threats are made by the ones who are truly scared," I heard Jace calmly. I saw the muscles under his shirt flex as he loosened Valentine's grip on his shirt and pushed him forcefully away. "I knew you were a pathetic low-life who got pressure out of hitting women but I never thought you were a murderer as well."

I watched as Valentine straightens himself up trying to look 'big' and be feared. He grinned at Jace with a look of satisfaction gleam in his eyes and as if he was his new chew toy. "And I've never had a day go passed where I regretted it!" I heard his voice roar with laughter.

Something seemed to click inside of Jace. He seemed to crumble in front of us, not physically but mentally. He seemed to be deep in thought as Valentine smirked down at him as if he had just swashed a bug. I wanted to scream just then. Scream at Valentine and ask how he could crush someone without having any sorrow… I watched Jace intensely as he's face became paler. With Magnus holding me back, all I could do was question what was going on in Jace's head.

Glancing up at Magnus, we both seemed to have the same question in our eyes. Looking back at Jace, we saw his head now lowered; his eyes blinking away whatever his mind had taken him. Before another moment could go by, we saw Jace lift his fist and connect it with a crunching force to Valentine's nose. Stumbling backwards, I watched as Valentine fell flat against the cold floor before attempting to wipe the blood that had started gushing from his now broken nose. "Get up you coward!" Jace growled.

A smirk appears upon Valentine's lips. "Even back then I knew you were weak. You ran from your father as he lay in his own blood and hid like a weak child and yet after the life you've lived with the Lightwoods you're still that weak child you were back then. I wish I had found you that night all those years ago, I wish I had finished you," he stated slowly getting back to his feet. "After all these years of waiting I'm going to make this all the more enjoyable."

I watched as he moved towards Jace in a dangerous manner. I couldn't handle it anymore. I couldn't let Valentine get his way with Jace and finish him off once and for all. I don't think I could handle losing him, not after everything we've been through. I seemed stuck on him, so stuck that if I was forced away from him, I would rip. As I watched Valentine take another daunting step towards Jace, words seemed to exit my lips "Don't touch him."

I was stunned at my unknown confidence as I watched Jace and Valentine flung themselves around to face me, their eyes glued on my face. I saw a small smile play upon Jace's lips as he laid his golden eyes on mine. Glaring at Valentine, I noted how his eyes narrowed as they laid upon me. Still stunned, I questioned my next move but nothing came to mind.

"What did you say?" Valentine questioned dauntingly, taking a step forward.

"You heard me. Don't touch him, he's done nothing to you," I warned, still feeling Magnus's presence next to me.

"You have no idea what you're saying, silly girl," Valentine said, staring towards Jace who stared right back at him with disgust.

"Why are you doing all this? What is this great plan of yours?" I asked narrowing my eyes at him.

Tilting his head to the side, he smirked at me. "When years after your mother left me and I heard she had a daughter, I knew instantly you were mine. But you'd never be mine, you were never truly mine. So not only did I lose a wife but a daughter as well," he explained. "So that's where my plan started. I wanted Jocelyn to suffer which is why I killed her first. I wanted her to know she couldn't save you and wanted her to feel weak and fear, and she did, I saw it in her eyes moments before I left her to die. Now that she's gone, my plan will soon end as I take the life right out of your blooding body! I want to feel the satisfaction I felt when I killed your mother again."

"You're crazy!" I cried, "You killed her. Isn't that enough?"

"It'll never be enough," Valentine stated, taking another step closer to me before stopping in his tracks as Jace stepped in between us.

"You killed her mom and my dad," Jace said fiercely through his teeth. "You're pathetic. You've already done so much but yet you stand here and say you're going to take her life! I lost my father over your hands but I refuse to lose her over them."

"How sweet!" Valentine said as he slapped his hands together excitedly. "It'll be like Romeo and Juliet! Clary will die and then you will! It's like the most romantic love story is coming to life!"

"No!" I yelled, "It won't end like that! Things don't always end up like you want them too, Valentine!"

A smile played against his lips as his eyes taunted mine. "I think that's a lesson you're about to be taught."

I was about to question what he meant but the answer soon was displayed out in front of me with a thud. Staring down, I blinked as I saw Magnus struggling to get up from the blow he took to his head. Quickly turning around, my eyes locked with deep brown ones. Jonathan.

"What are you doing?" I screamed up at him as I fell to my knees, helping Magnus up.

Magnus seemed to glare up at Jonathan as well as a growl escaped his lips. "You. Will. Pay. For. That." Magnus warned through his lips.

"Will I?" Jonathan asked, before pulling a black object out of his jacket. Lifting it up, he pointed it straight at Magnus's head. "My turn."

* * *

**Oh no...Magnus :/**

**Did you like it? I hope you did :)**

**Review please :)**

**Ex oh ex**


	21. Chapter 21

**Heya guys! Chapter 21! Exciting :)**

**Anyway, **_Aliherondale333_** you wanted me to update quickly and I told you I would do it last night...and sadly it wasn't ready then, but it is now! Enjoy!**

**I want a say a massive thank you and shout out to **_PenMasterEm_**. You wrote me the most amazing review ever, I even read it to my mum because it was that amazing. I loved it!. You actually made my day! If I could, I'd actually reach into the computer and find you and give you a massive hug but sadly, that's impossible :/ Thank you though! You are amazing! And I hope you like this chapter as you have with the rest of the chapter! Ex oh ex**

**Guys, its near the end of the story so I'm making final decisions on the ending, but I need your opinion. You guys seem to like it, huh? Anyone keen for me to make a sequel to it?**

**Anyhow, enjoy!**

* * *

Clary pov

I glared intensely at the firearm that was now aimed at Magnus's head. Horror fled through me as the thought of what could happen in the next five minutes could become more like a horror filled ending than a happily ever after. I cursed myself for letting Magnus walk in with me, for getting Alec injured and tortured for a reason that he shouldn't of been dragged into, and finally for getting Jace muddled up in my mess of a life, for his heart falling for mine and for his body to ach for me. As much as I don't want what occurred to my mother occur again, can I stop it? Can I prevent another innocent soul from getting hurt, possible killed?

I know it'll be difficult, I know I'd have to sacrifice something but I was going to do it. I was going to be the strong one.

As Jonathan laughed as Magnus spat colourful words out at him, I straightened my back refusing to concentrate on what could be occurring behind my back. "Jonathan. Drop it. You don't want to be like him," I said firmly, pointing behind me to where Valentine was still standing; smirking at the actions that were being played out in front of him. "You're still innocent! You have so much to offer…but I'm afraid if you follow in his footsteps, if you do this, you'll crash and burn…my brother." I drew the last part out because I needed…I wanted him to realise even through everything that's happened he was still my brother.

He shook his head at me, keeping the gun pointed steadily at Magnus's head. "It's too late Clary. We are who we are, we can't change that we are Morgenstern. I can't deny who I am and neither can you," he confirmed.

"No, that's not true, Jonathan!" I cried out, "our mother wasn't a Morgenstern; I know that now. She was a Fray. We are a Fray!"

He shook his head. "I've never heard of that name and I'm sure you've only just discovered it. Clary, you can't just pick up a name from out of the gutter. Come on, don't be stupid!"

I was shocked at his outburst but I knew I had to keep going. I needed him on my side, needed to make him feel that he doesn't have to be like Valentine to get by… Before I had a chance to reply, I strong, musical voice spoke up from behind me. "I think you misunderstood this all because I for one know you can pick up a name from the sideway. I was known as a Wayland, and I still am to some but most know me as a Lightwood. Though, that shouldn't matter," Jace said, stepping forward so that he stood protectively beside me. "A name is a name, a family is a whole different story and you are throwing every chance of having a family out the door."

Jonathan rolled his eyes. "Gosh Wayland, never knew you were such a soft hearted guy!" he smirked.

I watched as Jace rolled his eyes. "Can you maybe hold back your grudge against me for a little while and have an actual mutual conversation for once?" Jace glared.

"Only for you sugar," Jonathan grinned widely before adding, "so sugar, what is it that you so deeply what to talk with me about?"

Jace stepped warningly forward. "Call me sugar once more and I'll rearrange that smug face of yours," Jace growled.

Jonathan lowered the gun from Magnus and aimed it directly at Jace. "I'd like to see you try," he tested.

Jace narrowed his eyes at the gun then back at Jonathan. "Really? A gun?" Jace commented, the firmness came across his voice more strongly than before. "You have to use a gun to stop me. Ha! How pathetic."

Jonathan jabbed the gun forcefully into Jace's chest. "What's pathetic is that I still haven't spattered your blood across the room yet!" Jonathan growled.

"With that small gun? I'd like to see you try," Jace smirked. My breath then caught. 'What was he playing at?' I thought. 'Was he actually trying to get himself killed?'

Right in the middle of thought and hearing Jace and Jonathan have a go at one another, I felt Magnus yank me around so I was faced where Valentine was standing. Standing slightly in front of me protectively, Magnus held out his daggered object that was still in his hands. Glancing up towards Valentine, he now didn't stand alone. On either side of him stood a lady and a guy who seemed were taking turns to shoot sharp daggers at me with their eyes. I heard a sharp in take from Jace as he soon realise what was behind as all along. Not turning his back fully from Jonathan, he backed himself up so his back rested against my side.

Glaring at the newcomers, my eyes first came into contact with a pair of glooming, blue eyes that glared back at me if I was something she could sink her teeth into. The lady stood firmly beside Valentine, narrowing her eyes as she looked me up and down while I did the same to her. She had spikey, blonde hair that ended at her shoulders. Her face was square with a pair of haunting eyes lurking from it. She was tall and slim. Dressing for her figure, I noted how she wore dark jeans, boots and a button up shirt.

Moving on, I travelled my eyes across Valentine to a tall, slim guy that stood hungrily beside Valentine. He had dark haunting eyes that you could almost look through them and see your soul burning away. He had dark brown hair that sat ruffled up on the top of his head. Glancing from the lady and the guy I couldn't figure out who was the one to most watch out for. Giving up on that thought, I was left feeling that they were only here for a single reason and that was for blood.

"Since you two have stopped arguing like morons," Valentine finally spoke up indicating to Jace and Jonathan. "I have some introductions to make!" Glaring at us we amusement clear in his eyes, he went on with introducing everyone. "Clary, Jace and whoever you are," Valentine waved limply at Magnus. "This is Raphael and Serilda." Turning to them with a grin painted upon his lips, he carried on. "And these are the ones you are allowed but Clary over there with the red hair, she's mine but you're more than welcome to glitter boy and the one with the mouth."

A devilish grin appeared on both of Raphael's and Serida's faces as they slowly lurked their way forward towards their prey. Glancing around for an exit, the only one visible was the one Jonathan was blocking. Glancing back at Valentine, I watched as he grinned in pleasure at what was about to come. Tears shaded my vision for a moment before I compellingly blinked them away. "Leave them alone!" I screamed in horror what was about to happen. "You can have me. Just leave them alone!"

"Yeah right he can have you!" I heard Jace growl from beside me.

Glaring at the two hungry figures that were approaching us, I saw only one opinion that I could take even though I knew the consequences of it will haunt me for the rest of my living days. Turning sharply around, I ducked around Jace until I was in front of a shocked Jonathan. Gripping tightly onto the object that I still held tightly onto, I drove it into Jonathan's stomach before he could read the plan I had for him. Stumbling back, he made enough room that we could scramble through as he fell shocked to the earthly floor of the hallway.

"Sorry, I had to…" I cried out as I egged Jace and Magnus to follow. Grabbing the gun Jonathan had dropped, I sprinted to the front door, with Jace and Magnus following close behind. Once in sun light, I heard Jace cough out.

"To the trees, they won't stop until we're killed. We have to hide!" he whispered urgently as we ran towards the treeline. Behind us, I could hear the commotion of what I had coursed. My heart started beating faster as I heard the crunch of feet close behind us. I knew they were eager for a chase because it'd make the 'game' a whole lot better for them.

I glanced to either side of me and was grateful Jace and Magnus had stuck beside me even though I was slowing them down. Grabbing hold of my hand Jace made it his effort to push me as much as he could. "Once we're in the treelines," he whispered over to Magnus who was listening cautiously. "Hide behind the biggest tree you can find but not too far away that the two giants back there will go right passed you. I'll be doing the same. Once we sense them close, we'll jump them."

Magnus nodded in response and carried on towards the treeline. "What do I do?" I asked Jace breathlessly as I watched how his golden locks were pushed back by the force of the wind.

Glancing quickly down at me, he whispered, "run."

Reaching the treeline, Jace let go of my hand and urged me forward to go and hide.

"No, let me stay," I begged him, gripping onto his sleeve.

Cupping my cheek softly in his hand as he had done so many times behind, he bent down and whispered into my eyes. "I love you, and I'd do anything to keep you safe. Please let me do this? Let me keep you safe."

I stared into his eyes as realised the truthfulness of his words as he begged me forward. "Ok," I whispered, sliding from his hold. "I love you too." Running onwards, I knew I couldn't keep to my word but I needed to do this, I couldn't let him get injured. He'll do anything to protect me and I'd do the same for him. Glancing back, I hid behind a tree and crept back silently, holding the gun tightly to my chest.

* * *

Jace pov

I slid soundlessly and quickly out from my hiding spot. Seeing a blur of sparkles, I pounced upon our targets and tackled a solid figure to the ground. Kneeling up over the figure I stared down to a face that I recently found out was called 'Raphael.' Punching him forcefully in the face multiply of times, I quickly loosen my hold on him to throw away his gun that was imbedded in the waist of his jeans. Seeing his opportunity he forced his head forward and connected it forcefully to my forehead, causing me to fall backwards. Quickly, he soon placed himself on top of me where he connected punches to my face.

Shielding my face with my arms, I forced them up, pushing Raphael back enough for me to slide out of his hold. Jumping up smoothly, I quickly glanced across at Magnus who looked as if he was winner his fight, having the advantage of being more strongly built than Surilda.

Glancing back at Raphael who had manger to get onto his feet as well, he stalked closer to me with a long, daggered stick in his hands. Swinging it around, he placed a blow to my right side causing me to nearly double over. Standing my ground, I kicked out and landed a hard hit to his stomach causing him to loss concentrating for just enough time for me to connect a hard hitting blow to hit face. Falling backwards onto the tree, I leaned in close and hit him with another crunching blow. Blood lurked from the wounds I had caused him on his face but I knew it had to be done or else we were all domed.

Connecting one last punch, Raphael fell to the ground with a horrid thud. Kneeling down beside him, I checked his pulse to see if he would still make it through the beating I had to conflict upon him. When I felt a pulse, I was sure the blows had just caused him to blackout. Slowly getting up, I was suddenly yanked up forcefully by the neck. Reality seemed to dawn on me because a moment ago I thought we were free but little did I realise the biggest monster of them all was still lurking around.

"You're mine Wayland," I heard Valentine breath into my ear as he forcefully held me back against his chest by my neck. I felt a knife prick against the skin of my neck. "But not until I get Clary, first."

"You'll never find her, you bastard," I coughed out as I clawed at his hold he had on me. I watched at the corner of my eyes as Magnus stalked closer to us, seeing all that had happened.

"She'll come soon enough after knowing I got her precious Jace!" He gleamed, before his voice getting firm. "Make one more move sparkles and I'll slit his throat. Got it?"

I watched as Magnus stood back, as he nodded in response to Valentine. "Clary!" Valentine voice rattled through the trees as a wolf howl would as it searched for its prey. "Clary, come out because your boyfriend gets it."

"No," I tried to yell out but it was useless. His hold was too tight; it was hard enough to breath let another speak.

"Quiet you!" Valentine snarled before yelling out. "Clary! Come out; come out where ever you are!" A sharp pain jolted through my chest as the night of my father's death came vivid once again. Maybe this was a sign. It was the end of me.

Glancing forward, my chest tightened into a knotting twist as I watched a small figure with red locks step from behind a tree.

* * *

Clary pov.

I watched as Valentine sneaked up on Jace from behind. I cursed myself for not doing anything but I needed to think out my plan, I needed to work myself around what was occurring. But what? What could I do to get Jace out of this situation? Glaring down at the gun that I tightly clutched, I knew what I had to do. As I heard Valentine call my name once again, I stepped out from my hiding spot and raised the gun as I stepped closer to Valentine and Jace. I must of gotten about five metres away from them when Valentine warned me off.

"Let him go," I screamed. "I'll do it. I'll shoot you!"

Valentine pulled Jace flat against him so Jace was shielding his body, so his head was the only visible part. "You'll hit him instead of me, love," Valentine roared with laughter. "You probably don't even know how to use it!"

"Don't test me, Valentine! Let him go!" I screamed once again. I knew I had no clue what I was doing but I knew I had to continue with it. Glancing at a determined Jace, I saw blood strain his skin as it travelled from the spot the knife Valentine was holding dug into his skin. I saw in his eyes the calmness he had as he encouraged me on. Glancing up to the clouded sky for a moment, I wished upon everything that it wasn't me that was faced upon this difficult task.

Glancing back at Valentine, I cried out once again trying to hide the shakiness from my voice but failing to do so. "Last warning. Let him go or I'll shoot!"

A smirk appeared across Valentine's lips as he said, "Nope," popping the 'p' as he did.

Blinking back the tears, I stared directly at Jace and hoped he could see what my eyes were trying so hard to tell him, 'I love you.' Aiming the gun at Valentine, I prayed that I'd get the rightful person. Pulling the trigger slowly but slightly back, I closed my eyes…

Thud.

Opening my eyes, they grew at the sight that was displayed in front of me. Tears soon made their way out, escaping my green emerald eyes.

* * *

**A cliff hanger! I know, please don't hate me :/**

**How did you like it? Tell me and review please! **

**Until next time,**

**Ex oh ex**


	22. Chapter 22

**Are you guys excited? It's chapter 22 and it didn't have to wait long for it like you normally do! :D **

**Bet you all are eager to find out who was shot!**

**Anyway, last chance to tell me should I write a sequel to this?**

**Hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

_Pulling the trigger slowly but slightly back, I closed my eyes…_

_Thud._

_Opening my eyes, they grew at the sight that was displayed out in front of me. Tears soon made their way out, escaping my green emerald eyes. _

Dropping the gun, I listened as it landed at my feet with a soft blow. Glancing wide eyed in front of me I wiped the tears fiercely away that strained my cheeks. Raising my head, I glared through the tree branches to the cloud filled sky. 'Thank you,' I whispered, before glancing to the figure that now stood before of me.

"Alec," I heard Jace breath out. Watching with teary eyes, I watched as Jace jumped over Valentine's body that now lay on the rough forest floor and pulled a battered Alec flat against him. Dropping the gun that he held in his off coloured hand, Alec bought his arms up and around Jace in seconds. They clung onto each other, knowing the costs that could have been paid if the shot had gone bad.

"You did well," I heard a familiar strong voice say from behind me. Stepping forward, Magnus came into vision, bruises shading his once glittery face. Nodding, we both stood there just watching and feeling the emotions that ran off Jace and Alec; relief, sorrow and brotherly love. "You were brave back there. I watched you over there by that tree, and you didn't back down. You showed he didn't rule your life anymore," Magnus commented, patting me softly on the back.

I glared down at Valentines body that lay on the rough ground. He was alive. He took sharp breaths as he bled out onto the ground. Alec must have shot him in the shoulder. A clean perfect shot. "What happens now?" I asked Magnus quietly, staring down at the gun that had nearly possessed me into shooting it.

"Well I assume he'll go to hospital to get fixed up and then get sent to jail where he'll rot in jail the rest of his life," Magnus assured me, folded his arms over his chest, happy with the thought.

I just nodded in response. With my sight still fixed on the gun, a sharp crunch bought my sight back up. A thumb smoothly lifted my chin so my green emerald eyes met with a pair of golden brown ones. Wiping away the remaining of my tears with his other thumb, I heard his musical voice whisper just quiet enough so only I could hear the words that left his lips. "I was so scared. I was scared that it was going to be the end… that I was going to lose you after I finally got you," Jace whispered.

Tears whelmed up into my eyes, as I clutched hold of his tattered sleeves and pulled him against me. Holding tightly onto him, I breathed in his scent feeling safe as the warmth of his strong, protective arms wrapped around me. "If it wasn't for Alec," I sniffed, "it would be you on the ground instead of Valentine. I feel like I've completely messed up!"

I sobbed into his shirt as he stroked my hair. "Shh, none of this is your fault," he assured me. "You were just trying to do what you thought was right and maybe you were right. Maybe this is the end to all your grief that you were looking for."

I shook my head. "It'll never end. Darkness always seems to lurk not far behind whatever I try to do," I whispered, choking on my tears.

"No, I promise I won't let this happen to you again," he promised me, his voice ruffled through my hair.

I closed my eyes, as I forced back the tears that shook my body. "You can't stop it when I'm the one causing it. Alec got hurt because of me, so did you and Magnus… And I…I stabbed my brother," I cried, letting everything out and not leaving a single emotion unheard.

I felt Jace shake his head. "No Clary, you can't blame yourself for this. You can't." Jace stated, lifting my head up by my chin so I could stare directly up into his eyes. "I had blamed myself for years for my father's death. I did run when I saw him lying there, I was scared so all I wanted to do was run and ever since that day I had blamed myself for his death; but that's until I meant you. I saw and watched how you kept fighting back against the struggle that withheld you, you fought for yourself. Ever since seeing that, I knew I wasn't fighting for myself, I was pleasing the murderer that killed my father." I glared into his eyes and found the innocence that hid behind the roughness. "I'm fighting for myself, and that's what you're doing. You're fighting for your life."

I stared deeply into his eyes, breathing back the shakiness of my voice. "Why is it…"- "She's too weak to fight for herself. Too weak and pitiful like her mother was," a voice choked as it slid through mine, cutting off what I was saying. "Danger always looks for the weak, that's why danger finds you. You'll never get away from it."

Glaring down, my eyes locked with a pair of dark eyes that were filled with hatred. "She will," Jace's voice said firmly. "You see her how you want to see her, not how she truly is."

I glared around the forest, thinking of a way to escape this nightmare; to escape the feeling of being suffocated and drowned. I wanted out. I wanted out of this body and away from my thoughts because the only way that everything will truly stop is if I wasn't who I am anymore. "See, she's looking to escape!" Valentine's voice boomed. "How cute! Even when I'm lying on the ground bleeding to death, she's still scared of me."

Taking a deep breathe, I stared straight at Valentine. "I'm not scared of you. I was once, but not anymore," I said, my voice remaining strong as I did.

"You say that but your eyes say a different thing," Valentine mocked. "You can't hide from me Clary; I can read you like an open book."

I shook my head. "You may have been able to read my mom and capture her with your foolish, romantic words and then crushed whatever captivated her to you and made her run," I said calmly. "You say you can read me, but the truth is I am the one who can read you. You're the weak one because the weak are the only ones who can see the worse in everything."

For a moment, I saw shock fill his eyes but in that short moment it soon disappeared. "Clever, but you have got me all wrong. I do not see the worse in everything, I see what can be made to become the worse of everything," he laughed a hurtful laugh.

"You're a monster," I said, my voice raising.

I felt Jace tense beside me as he protectively stood slightly in front of me, letting a growl escape his lips. "You've said enough. Speak a single word again, and I'll shut you up for good," Jace warned.

"Threats, Jace?" Valentine questioned. "Your empty threats do not scare me, but I must thank for you bringing up a memory I had forgot to share with you at our encounter at the cottage."

"Let me remain you you're not in the best state right now to make me angry," Jace warned.

Valentine smirked. "I'll take that chance. Anyway, you already know that I killed your father but not how I did it and how it happened…" I watched as Jace's face went pale. "I accused him of ratting me out to the cops and when he argued, I stabbed him in the back when he had his back turned. When he had fallen to the ground the last words he heard were 'I've waited so long for the day where I could spear yours and your boys blood all over the walls,' before I stabbed him multiply of times until his blood escaped his body and he was drained."

I felt sick to my stomach but I held it back, and clutched onto Jace and held his pale form back. "No, Jace," I whispered. "He's not worse it."

He shook his head. "He is, Clary. He's done too much," he stated, the fury showing even more clearly now.

I stepped right in front of him and grabbed softly onto his face so he was looking directly down into my face. "You're better than this," I whispered. "Let's go."

His face softened within my grasp. He soon nodded and grabbed my hand, pulling me around Valentine's frail body. "What are you doing? You're just going to leave me here?" Valentine shouted.

I turned around to face him once more, and said calmly, "Oh you know, just disposing you."

* * *

Walking hand in hand out of the forest, we saw Alec and Magnus franticly running towards us. "They're coming," Alec coughed out, his injury still seeming to bother him, when he had reached us.

"Who are?" Jace asked, wiping away the dirt that stuck to his face.

"The cops. Magnus and I found a phone in the cottage and rang them. They shouldn't be too far away," Alec said calmly, directing us back to the cottage.

Walking back to the cottage was quiet and peaceful. The only sound that filled the air was the birds that sang throughout the treetops. Smiling, I glanced up to Jace as he stared straight ahead. Noticing that I was staring at him, he smirked. "Like what you see?" He asked, chuckling.

"The sad thing is that I do," I smirked.

Jace glared down at me with a fake shocked expression written across his face. "You hurt me so dearly!" he mocked.

I let out a long needed giggle. "Oh I bet I did," I grinned widely. Pulling me tightly against his side, Jace lead me to the cottage; a smile still playing on his lips. Grinning up at him, I pulled out of his grip and run up to Alec where he walked along side Magnus.

Grabbing onto his arm, I gave him a quick hug before I could trip over my own feet. "You came back," I said to Alec, staring questionable up to him.

He seemed to shrug. "I couldn't find a phone so I had to help somehow and I did. You guys actually needed help," he gleamed.

"I would have shot Jace if you hadn't shot Valentine first," I stated. The silence around us seemed to disappear as sirens sped up the driveway to the cottage.

"You couldn't know that for sure," Alec said, smiling before walking faster to reach the cops.

* * *

Running over to us, a cop came over to inspect us. "What happened?" He asked urgently. The cop looked as if he was in his early forties, with grey hair just appearing in his sideburns. He was tall, but not quite as tall as Jace, Alec and Magnus. Behind him werecops running back and forth from the cottage, finding evidence along the way.

"I was kidnapped," Alec was the first to speak.

"Then when he had gotten out a fight broke out and a fire arm was involved," Magnus continued telling the events that had played out.

"Was anyone injured?" The cop asked, noting down what we were saying.

"A guy was stabbed and another one was shot, but they only happened out of fear for our own safety. Jonathan who is in the cottage is the one who was stabbed only because of the ambush that he joined into. Valentine is out in the forest over there and is shot. He was shot because he held Jace around the neck with a knife. These incidences were purely caused out of fear for our lives," I blurted out.

The cop nodded in response. "Does anyone know the reason behind the kidnapped of Mr…?"

"Lightwood," Alec answered.

"Mr Lightwood?" The cop finished.

"He wanted me. Valentine I mean," I said, glancing at my feet then back to the cop that stood before me. "I have been physically abused since my mother was killed and I had to go live with Valentine who supposedly was meant to be my father. After escaping from him, he wanted to harm me even more than he had…" I glanced over at Jace then to the cop once again. "And I have reasons to believe that Valentine murdered my mother."

The cop looked up from his notes with a serious look written across his face. "Why do you suspect this?"

"He told me before he was going to kill me," I said, trying to keep my voice strong but the sorrow and hurt found its way out once again.

The cop nodded. Another figure came up behind him, an ambulance driver. She had grey hair twisted up into a bun and wore a soft smile on her face. "Here you go honeys," she said softly handing each of us blankets. "Now are you done here sir, because these kids should get checked out?"

The cop nodded, "but I'll have to speak with each one of you again soon, ok?" Once we all nodded, he left.

"Come alone," the ambulance driver calmly commanded. Walking along to the ambulance, we all hopped aboard waiting for the tires to turn and get us away from this torturous place. I felt arms slide around my waist and pull me flat against a hard chest. Glancing up, I breathed in gold. Smiling into his eyes, I whispered, "thank you for not leaving me."

"No, thank you for not leaving me… You're one amazing person, you know that right? I'm just glad I got muddled up in all this because even though stuff has happened, I'll never regret my chose to follow you because without following I'd never have the chance to be able to hold you in my arms and tell you how I'm totally and utterly in love with you," Jace whispered into my hair, pulling the blanket around me and hugging me tightly.

My chest seemed to flatter as his words shank into my heart causing it to race as I lifted my head and placed a tender kiss on his lips. "I'll not only fight for my life from now on but I'll fight for you as well," I whispered, before pausing for a moment then continuing again. "I've said it once before but I'll say it again. You've stolen my heart, and I don't want it back because I'm in love with you too."

A smile spread across his angel-like face as he tighten his hold on me and buried his face into my neck. Resting my cheek against his shoulder, I smiled as I stared out the window and watched as the cottage disappeared. The nightmare had ended and now a new beginning has begun.

* * *

**How was it? Was it any good? I wanted to make it perfect because its the last chapter before the epilogue :/ Ahh, it's going to be sad when this ends, I've loved writing it!**

**Guys can you help me out and review? Only ten more reviews until I reach 200 :)**

**Ex oh ex**


	23. Epilogue

**Heya :) It's been a week or two but I'm back! **

**I hated writing this chapter because this is the final of 'Be my secret' :/.**

**I firstly want to thank all that have read it and carried on reading even through all my rough chapters. You guys are amazing and I love you all for all the support you've giving me while writing it. I must admit, there's some things I regret not putting or doing in this story but it's still a great story in my own personal opinion and I hope you think so too. Ex oh ex**

**I also want to thank lizerb for being my pre-reader and musiclove95 for being my beta. Thank you for your words and support :) Love you ex oh ex**

**Anyhow, enjoy :)**

* * *

It's been three weeks since the end to my horrifying nightmare. In those three weeks I had been the most happiest I've been since I first placed my feet in New York City. I question myself often since my nightmare if that was really the end, if that was only the start of something so much bigger and deadlier. I mentioned this once to Maryse but she asked simply, "what made me think it was the start of something more deadly?"

I was slightly taken back at the question that was laid out in front of me but answered it from what I believed, "I don't know. Darkness seemed to follow me; I can't seem to get away from it. Before you say it, I'm not saying this because of what Valentine said all those weeks ago; I'm saying it because I've had to face things all my life."

Maryse seemed to stare endlessly into my eyes, trying to pick and prod at the emotions I let leak out. "Which is why this could be the start of something good," she said softly.

Brushing back the hair that tickled my face behind my ears, I sighed, "I wish that was a guarantee."

Taking a curl that can lose from behind my ear, she tucked it behind again. "Everyone wishes for things, and we all hope they are guaranteed," she smiled sweetly.

My lips curled up as I stared into Maryse's face seeing the same motherly expression my mom use to give me when she was still alive. Maybe Maryse was right, this could be the start of something good because it's already starting to look brighter. I have Jace to call my own and I've officially been invited to live with the Lightwoods. Smiling brightly, I shook my head keeping the grin painted on my face. "I think I haven't properly thanked you for all you've done for me, for all that you _are _doing for me…Thank you, I honestly haven't been this happy in such a long time," I grinned.

"Honey, there's no need to thank me. All this," she indicated to her grand home that was filled with laughter, safety and warmth, "you deserve. I don't know how, but I sense you belong here."

"Are you sure you really want to open up your home to someone you barely know," I asked trying to sound the politest I could possible sound.

Maryse tilted her head to the side, a cheeky grin playing against her lips. "These past few weeks you haven't caused much noise or mess so I think I could live with that; and I think Jace wouldn't appreciate us kicking you out," she said before adding, "not that we've thought about kicking you out."

"Thank you," I whispered, glaring around the home that I've been staying at for weeks now. Smiling, I stared at Maryse about to add something when a pair of strong, warm arms wrapped themselves around my shoulders.

Glancing up, my eyes locked with a pair of golden brown ones that sparkled in the light of kitchen. "There you are," Jace breathed, "we've just arrived back from getting the movies. Do you want to start watching them now?"

Staring at Maryse, I questioned her to see if it was ok to leave our conversation there for the time being. "Later," she smiled, before turning around to the dishwasher that had just finished.

Smiling up at Jace, I let him pull me off my seat at the kitchen bench. Pulling me in front of him, he placed his hands on my hips and lends me into the lounge where the others were waiting.

"We're watching I am number four, Alec!" I heard Izzy groan. "I'm not watching any of your cop crap."

"Better than your crap," Alec argued, sitting on the armrest of the far away sofa.

"Can you be a little more creative and use another word than crap?" Izzy scoffed.

"Can you?" Alec gleamed.

"Oh let me see, horrid, nasty, awful, oh and here's a goody, it's downright shit!" Izzy said, placing her movie in the DVD player.

I heard a snicker escape from Jace as he led me over to the nearest sofa and sat down pulling me onto his lap as he did. Smiling, I arranged myself on his lap so I could snuggle my face into his neck and watch the screen at the same time. Pulling over a blanket that lay folded on the armrest, Jace wrapped it around us and held me tightly before commenting on Izzy and Alec's pricking. "Even though this is quite entertaining and all, I would like to actually watch the movies that _I _had to pay for."

Giving up, Alec flung himself fully on to the sofa. "Fine, you win. Put your stupid movie on," Alec groaned at Izzy.

A small smile played against Izzy's lips as she forced herself to stay quiet as she pushed play on the movie. Already have seen the movie, I intertwined my fingers with Jaces and played with the locks of hair that were on the back of his neck with my other hand. Feeling a soft kiss on the top of my head, I looked up and saw a soft smile play against his lips as he tried focus on the movie. Travelling my finger down from his neck, I traced the muscle that lined his arms, feeling him shiver under my touch.

Refocusing on the movie in front of us, I started thinking what I would have done if my life had turned out like the guys in the film; constantly on the run. 'What a life to live,' I thought to myself. 'Constantly afraid of getting found would be the number one thing that would never leave you alone and haunt you wherever you went.' Shaking my head, I knew if my life had ended up that way, I wouldn't hide, even if I wanted to because running from the things that scare you causes them to win and gain more power over you.

Quite contented in Jace's arms, I started to think of how my life had given me so many negative things throughout my life and now could throw something so joyful at me. I have lost so much, losing my mother being the top of that pile. Life is full of loss and heartbreak, but it's things like this, being around the ones that you love and care about make bearable.

I wish I could treat this moment as a painting because I was so content about how it was and how it made me feel. But it couldn't happen, as much as I want the present to freeze, to have no motion and to stay how it was, it couldn't be possible. This was the start of my life changing. I don't know what was around the next corner or if the next corner would ever come but I know that even though I may not present myself as a weak child, I was so much more than that. I was an independent, strong lady, the exact lady my mom raised and would be proud of. I'm fighting for my life, and will live life like tomorrow will be my last because that's the hard truth, you never truly know when it'll end and I think that what's scares many people but I refuse to live my life anymore being scared and helpless…I am going to be my mom's daughter and life a dreamful, happy life.

* * *

"Clary…? Clary," I was shaking out of thoughts by Jace who stared at me worriedly.

"What?" I asked shaking my previous thought out of my head.

"Mom's calling for you," he said frowning.

"Ok?" I said, half wondering what caused the expression that was written across his face to have appeared. Getting up, I trotted towards where I heard Maryse calling me, Jace following me closely behind.

Reaching the hallway, my vision came to Maryse standing in front of two older men wearing dark suits that towered over her. Stepping forward I came to stand beside Maryse, with Jace protectively standing beside me.

"What's wrong?" I asked Maryse as I looked between the two men that stood upon us.

"We would like to have a word with you," one of them spoke up in a deep voice.

Glaring at the one that spoke, I noted how he wore glasses that framed his face and was slightly taller than the other man that stood lamely beside him, the less professional one. "And why would you need to speak with her at this time of the night?" Maryse asked. It was true; it was strange they had come at such a late time which caused me to question what was wrong.

"It couldn't wait," the other man said forcefully before getting a frown from the taller man and adding. "Please ma'am, it affects her safety."

My breath hitched as I heard Maryse ask, "What happened?"

"Can we come inside, miss?" The taller man spoke again. "I think we all need to sit down."

Jace stood forward then and being tall himself, he didn't have trouble locking eyes with the suited men. "No, I want to know what the hell is going on _now_," he growled.

"Jace, please…" Maryse started.

"No, if it involves Clary's safety I want to know now and prevent my ears from hearing any of their other bullshit," he growled.

Stepping forward, I grabbed his hand and squeezed it, trying to calm him. As I watched him nod in response, I locked eyes with the tallest suited man for what seemed like the first time; he had ice blue eyes. "Please, sir. We just want to know what this is all about," I pleaded him for the answer.

Ripping his glaze from mine, I watched as he glared up at the ceiling then back at us after making up his mind. "Alright," he said, sorrow filling his eyes. "With much regret, I have to reform you that earlier on this evening Valentine Morgenstern escaped from where we had been holding him and has yet to be recaptured…"

The rest of his words seemed to blur as horror filled my vision as his words ran through my head… Valentine was missing.

* * *

**Yes! There's going to be a sequel! Who's happy?**

**Review please and tell me what you thought about 'be my secret'? "D**

**Ex oh ex**


	24. It's up!

**Heya guys!**

**The sequel is up! Check it out: Be my saviour.**

**See you there,**

**ex oh ex**


End file.
